Titans
by Harlequin K
Summary: Ash Ketchum has always dreamt of receiving a Charmander from Professor Oak, battling powerful trainers, and reaching his lofty goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. However, fate had other plans and brought him together with the energetic Growlithe.
1. Chapter 1

The Journey Begins

The incredible world of Pokémon: a world filled with mystery and wonder, teeming with creatures that never cease to amaze and delight – Pokémon, who sore through the air, swim the world's oceans, and populate the entire planet, expressing life in all of its abundance.

In the strange and wonderful world of Pokémon, it is every 11 year olds dream to receive his or her first Pokémon partner at their respective Professor's lab. This coming-of-age ceremony is a big step in their lives, as it means they can now head out on an epic journey of adventure and self-discovery. To meet and battle new people, to find and capture new Pokémon, and to form bonds of friendships that will last the rest of their lives.

Truly, it is a time that all adults longingly look back upon, and children longingly look forward to.

This tradition however doesn't have a set time limit – anyone at any point in time can set out on their Pokémon journey at any point in their lives. 11 years of age is simply the earliest one can start. For many, there is no rush.

For some however, time is of great importance. Every year, there is a tournament that is held, where trainers from all over the region compete to earn the right to call themselves Pokémon champions. These tournaments – known as Pokémon leagues – are annual, time sensitive events. They are held at the same place, at the same time every year. In other words, if a newly fledge trainer wishes to enter one such tournament, they have to hurry.

Luckily for most, the organisers of these events that this into consideration, and as such host the tournaments exactly one year after new trainers begin their journeys, giving them just enough time to prepare. That is, if you started your journey at the correct date.

For Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town however, this was a different story. A week before his eleventh birthday, when he would officially receive his trainer's license, he came down with a terrible cold that lasted over a month and a half. His mother had forbid him from going on his journey, saying it was too dangerous.

This was devastating to Ash. Ever since he was big enough to walk, his mother – an assistant to the famous Professor Samuel Oak – would bring him to the lab where she worked so that he could observe the different Pokémon that lived there. Since then, every day, nonstop and without fail, Ash would turn up at the ranch to play with the Pokémon, causing him to form a fascination with these amazing creatures.

It wasn't all fun and game for him though. There was the issue of the professor's grandson, Gary Oak. At one time Ash's best friend; now turned rival and a complete and total jerk, they have been going against each other ever since they were old enough to have a sense of rivalry, and both of them wanted to become the very best Pokémon Master there ever was. His mother would always sigh nostalgically when they fought, saying that they were just like their fathers – best friends and rivals at the same time.

That was his dream – to become a Pokémon Master and sit atop the world with his powerful team of fantastical beasts. All of that had to be put on hold because of a stupid little cold. What made it worse however wasn't the fact that he could very well not make it in time for this year's tournament: that was just the icing on the cake; a bitter and disgusting cake that left a sick feeling in his gut.

No, what made it worse was the fact that both he and Gary's birthdays was two days apart from each other. So when Gary heard the news that Ash was sick and couldn't make his journey on time, he had made a trip to his room, with the sole intension of poking fun at him. He could still remember the look on that jerk's face when he look down at the bedridden Ash and said to him, "Well Ashy boy, it seems to me that you won't get to see me dominate the Indigo League this year. Too bad. I was really looking to personally pummel you into the dirt."

Ash remembered feeling like a herd of Rhydons had just used him for a trampoline, and he had really wanted to punch Gary in his smug little face right then and there, but another one of his coughing fits chose that moment to start, and Gary just smirked at his pathetic state.

"By the way, I know you've always wanted a Charmander as your starter. Hah! What a loser of a Pokémon that is. A fitting Pokémon for you I guess. Now, let me show you a real Pokémon looks like." He continued as he took out a red and white plastic ball the size of a ping pong ball – a miniaturized Poké Ball – and pressed the button in the centre, expanding it into the size of his palm. It then opened at the top, a white beam shooting out of it that coalesced into a form in front of his bed. Looking down, Ash was greeted by a small blue turtle smirking arrogantly at him with an equally arrogant gleam in his eyes.

"Squirtle and I are going to take Kanto by storm. You will just have to wait another year. That's just too bad Ashy boy. Well, I guess I'll go and start collecting those badges now. Smell you later… not! Ha ha ha!"

He left soon after that, and it took all of Ash's self-control to stop himself from giving into the urge to just clock him in the noggin. After a few moments, his anger turned into determination. There was no way he was going to miss this year's Indigo League, and more importantly, there was no way he was going to lose to Gary.

With that goal in mind, Ash spent the remainder of his sick days reading from Professor Oak's collection of books on Pokémon. Everything from types to egg groups to how to take care of them; he had even read up on trainer advice books like [Beginner's Guild to Outdoor Survival] and [Tips on how to start your Pokémon journey].

Now, at long last, Ash was feeling more like himself again. As soon as he felt his strength return, he knew that he had to head to the lab to obtain a Pokémon partner, no matter what. He got dressed and grabbed his backpack – he had already filled it with everything he might need while he was bed-ridden – and ran downstairs without pause, almost running straight into his mom's Mr. Mime who was in the middle of psychically organizing the living room.

"Whoops! Sorry Mr. Mime, but I have to run!"

Leaving a waving Mr. Mime behind, Ash smiled as he rushed towards Professor Oak's lab. He arrived twenty minutes later; a little out of breath but grinning nonetheless.

Inside, lab researchers were buzzing to and fro, checking up on experiments completing various errands around the lab. Several of them grinned in amusement and gave him a friendly wave as he walked passed – it was pretty easy to figure out his purpose for coming here today, the bag pack and travel clothes kind of giving it away. As he walked, Ash tried looking around for either his mom or the Professor, but couldn't see either of them.

Seeing his inquisitive gaze, one of the assistants decided to lean him a hand and called out to him, "Hey Ash, your mom and the Professor are out back in the ranch. Some idiot decided it was a good idea to catch over 30 Tauros for himself, and they been butting heads with the Rhyhorn herd we have here ever since they arrived."

"Oh, I see. Thanks Jane." He nodded to her and ran towards the ranch: an outdoor area build next to the lab where a vast number of Pokémon made their home. As he emerged from the lab, a large Charizard – most likely Professor Oak's starter – flew over heard at amazing speeds, causing a huge gust of wind to pick up and blow his hair about. Shutting his eyes instinctively to protect against flying debris, Ash opened them to find himself in a field surrounded by Pokémon. All manner Pokémon of various types, shapes, and colours, dotted the landscape. Some floated, some walked, some swam, some just laid about; but wherever he looked, there were Pokémon.

Snapping himself out of the wonder and joy he felt whenever he visited this place, Ash started looking around for his mom and the Professor. He found them by a herd of Tauros and Rhyhorn, apparently talking to the leaders of said herds. The ranch was several hundred acres, but disputes like these still sprung up from time to time.

As he headed their way, the Professor had apparently managed to resolve the situation as the herds started to go their separate ways. His mom was the first to notice his approach and turned around towards him. He could tell the exact moment she laid eyes on his backpack – it was the instant she gave him a concern smile – before the Professor turned around and smiled at him.

"Ah, Ash my boy. It is good to see that you have recovered. Your mother had just inform me about how your recovery this very morning."

He smile in return, "Yes professor, thank you for the medicine and for always stopping by to check up on me…"

He paused for a moment, unsure of how to continue. At this moment, his mom decided to speak up, "Ash dear, it's good to see you up and about. But I'm afraid I'll leave you two to talk alone, I have some work to do with Alakazam." She then stepped forward to give him a hug. As she did, she whispered gently into his ear the words, "Good Luck," before going about her way and leaving them alone.

Spurred on by the encouragement, Ash gathered his courage and continued, "Professor…" he began, but paused a second time. It wasn't that he didn't know what to say – he'd practice this speech thousands of times for just time moment, but now that it was here the words just kept getting stuck in his mouth. He wasn't sure if the professor would even allow such a thing. And what would the professor think of him, making such a selfish request? What if he was turned down? What then? Would he really have to wait for a whole year before starting his journey? Such questions and uncertainties stayed his tongue, freezing him in place with doubt and fear.

Perhaps sensing thing, the professor spoke up instead, "You want to start your journey right now, am I right Ash?" he asked with a kind smile firmly on his wise old face as he turned towards a large Oran berry tree and sat down underneath it, beckoning Ash to join him.

Ash sat down in front of him on the grass and nodded, "Yes professor, I do. I know that I'm late, but it has always been my dream to become a Pokémon master. And just when my journey was supposed to begin… getting sick wasn't part of the plan. I, I know the road is long and hard but this is something I need to do – no, it's what I want to do!"

Professor Oak smiled and looked around at the Pokémon in the ranch as he replied, "Ash, I know that you have big dreams, dreams that are bigger than you even realize. The road of to becoming a great Pokémon trainer is hard, but it is also filled with excitement and adventure. When your mother told me you were better, I knew in my heart that you would rush here as soon as you could."

A couple of Oddish stopped by their sides and looked at them inquisitively. Smiling at them, they both picked up the Weed Pokémon and started massaging their dark blue bodies, causing the Oddish to cry out in content. The conversation entered a short lull, their focuses trained on the Pokémon in their hands.

After a moment, Ash let go of the Oddish and continued bitterly, "Then you know I need a partner as soon as possible. I have to start right away – I've already loss so much time."

The Professor let go of his Oddish, and watched for a moment as he went along with his friends before speaking up, "Ash, I know you want to compete in this year's Kanto Pokémon league. However, it won't be easy. First off, you only have a week to register yourself at the nearest Pokémon centre before registration closes for the year. Secondly, the league is only 9 months away. That means that you would only have 9 months to capture and train your team. Normally it would take beginning trainers an entire year's worth of diligent training just to have even a slight hope of making it into the top 32. And that's just against the new trainers. In the league, you will be competing against both beginning and experience trainers; trainers who have participated in previous years and have a lot more experience than you currently do. It isn't strange for trainers to travel years before participating in their first tournament. Given all that, tell me: Do you still wish to compete this year Indigo League?"

Ash could tell by his tone and face that the professor was asking him a serious question. No, not just a serious question, it was a Serious question – he could hear the uppercased 'S' on the word. Instead of hurryingly answering on impulse, he took a moment to think. He thought about everything the professor had said and everything he knew. About every reason he had heard of or read about or even thought of while in bed. Every sound reason why not to participate in the league until he was more experienced.

After a period of silence, he looked up at the professor and gave his answer.

"I know all. I know it won't be easy, or even simple. I know in my heart that it was going to be very tough, and I know that I might not even manage to get all the eight badges that I need to qualify for the league. But even if the odds are against me, I will give it my all and make you and my mom and dad proud. Even if the whole elite four goes against me I won't turned back. I want to at least try."

As soon as he finished, a smile appeared on Professor Oak's face as he laughed, "Spoken like your father's son… no; Spoken like a true Pokémon trainer. Very well. I will permit you to go. However, I currently have no Pokémon fit for a beginner, and the next batch of Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur are still in their eggs, which won't hatch for another six months."

Those words hit Ash like a hammer. After all that, after almost losing all hope and regaining it with the professor's approval only to loss it now, like this… Ash could feel himself succumbing to despair. Almost as if he had planned for this, Professor Oak laughed strangely at the sight, "Ash, walk with me for a moment." He said after a minute of silence.

Ash didn't know what to do but to follow. They walked to the eastern part of the ranch – passing herds of Pokémon going about their day. Amides this beautiful chaos, on a hill just up ahead, he could see two massive Pokémon, their orange body furs with black stripes almost hidden by the crown of beige fur around their heads. He knew these Pokémon of course, just as he knew that the professor had an Arcanine that he used to keep the order in the ranch. He had never, however, seen him up close before. It was a massive specimen with scars dotted around his fur, and he had an air of royalty and grace that made him almost indistinguishable from a king. The other Arcanine next to it was smaller, and didn't have any scar; instead her coat was shiny and beautiful. Ash though for a moment that there was something in between both Arcanine, but their sheer bulk hide it from view.

As they approached, the professor started talking, "During my years as a trainer, I have met many interesting people. One of them just so happens to be the current matriarch of the Jenny clan. Back when we first met, she had run into a spot of trouble. You see, she had been out training with her two Growlithes when they had accidentally upset a very nasty Onix. To make a long story short I helped her out, and one of her Growlithes the saw something in me that eventually convinced it to travel with me. We made a pact back then that once both of our Growlithe evolved into Arcanines, they would meet up once a year to mate, and that the offspring would go to the next generation of Jennies."

Ash scratch his chin, completely clueless as to where this was going, but he didn't want to interrupt the professor. Besides, he had always found the stories about how the professor met his Pokémon partners to be both amazing and fascinating.

"And as promised, we have done just that every year, for quite a few years now. You have to understand Ash: Growlithes and Arcanine are amazing Pokémon. They can judge a person's character with but a glance. And once earned, their loyalties remain for the rest of their lives. The reason I'm telling you this Ash, is because this year, Arcanine didn't just give birth to one Growlithe. No, she gave birth to twins – a truly rare occurrence for a Pokémon. We had originally thought to give both to the Saffron city Police chief, as she will be receiving a promotion soon. However, if you can pass their test, I'm sure that one of them would like to accompany you on your journey."

Just as he said that, he stopped suddenly, and Ash realized that they were several feet before the Arcanine family, "I have already talked to them. From this point on, you need to go alone."

Eyeing the creatures that were at least 3 times his weight up and down, Ash suddenly felt the bottom of his stomach turn to lead. He swallowed hard to calm his nerves and walked towards the Pokémon. Professor Oak's Arcanine reacted to him first and raised his massive body to sit on his hind legs, his dark eyes seemingly peering into his soul; like getting pierce by a spear of fire. The other Arcanine moved next to him and looked at him intently, the weight of those eyes appearing to judge him. This went on for a while, before he noticed something happening to Professor Oak's Arcanine.

The colour of its eyes changed – the darkness suddenly igniting into a burst of mysterious fire. Flames that made him feel warm and safe, yet held the potential to turn into a raging inferno. The professor's Arcanine gave a low growl and turned to his mate, the other Arcanine, and nodded once before standing up. It was then, with both of them up, that Ash was finally able to see what it was he had noticed earlier.

Previously nestled between the two huge Legendary (not really) Pokémon were two Growlithes playing some form of tag with each other. As soon as they felt their parents gaze however they looked up and barked playfully before noticing Ash and sitting on their hind legs, their puppy eyes staring at him intently.

Professor Oak's Arcanine looked at Ash and gave him a low growl before nodding towards his pups, once. Understanding, Ash knelt down in front of the two Growlithes under the watchful eye of their parents and looked into their clear grey eyes.

Immediately he felt the same judging force that had radiated from their parents, albeit somewhat lighter and less intense. As this continued, he felt his gaze being pulled towards the larger of the two Puppy Pokémon. He was bigger than his sibling, and just slightly bulkier, and as they gazed into each other, he could feel a connection being made.

Without warning, the Growlithe barked once and leaped into Ash's arms, the momentum causing him to fall on his behind, laughing all the while as he felt the canine nuzzled against him. He rubbed the Growlithe's fur, savouring its warmth and softness. The Growlithe licked his face before turning over to his parents and sibling and barked joyously as he returned to them, the Arcanine giving their son a soft nip and a few good licks while the sibling tackled him to the ground to resume their game.

As Ash got up from the ground, he could hear the footsteps of Professor Oak as he approached and gave Arcanine a reassuring pat on his head, "Don't worry, he'll take care of your son, just as I'm sure he'll take care for Ash in return. Thank you old friend." The Arcanine smiled at his trainer's reassuring word and nodded, before sitting back down with his mate.

Professor Oak turned around and had a smile on himself, "You are an outstanding young man to have past the inspection of not just the Arcanine, but that Growlithe as well. You will go and do many great things, I'm sure of it." The professor then reached into his lab coat and produced a small red and white ball which he handed to Ash.

"Here, you're going to need this."

Ash nodded and enlarged the Poké Ball before kneeling down in front of the Growlithe. He smile and said, "Well Growlithe, my name is Ash Ketchum, and I would be honoured to have you as my partner. What do you say? Want to travel the world with me?"

Growlithe barked happily and pressed his nose to the middle of the Poké Ball, prompting the device to open and a beam of red light to encircle Growlithe before pulling him inside.

The Poké Ball shook once, twice, three times, before the middle button flashed red. Ash gently picked up the Poké Ball and released Growlithe in a beam of white light.

The fire puppy yipped and wagged his tail happily to and fro as Professor Oak came up to Ash, "Congratulations Ash, you have just captured your very first Pokémon. Quite an accomplishment, if I do say so myself. Now, come inside with me. We need to get you ready."

Ash felt a fire blaze inside of him at those words. Finally. After one and a half months, he was finally going to start his very own Pokémon journey ** _._** _'Just you wait Gary,'_ he thought _, 'I'll catch up to you soon. And then, I'll surpass you.'_

He looked back down at his partner walking right beside him and smiled. Growlithe looked back with his grey eyes and turned around towards his family. He barked a few times in their direction, stared at them for a little longer, before following Ash and Professor Oak inside.

The scene inside the lab hadn't changed at all to when he had left it – just a bunch of researchers going about their business. He spotted his mom through the crowd of white coats talking with an Alakazam while looking at some maps. As he approached, the psychic-type Pokémon looked towards him and smiled, and a soft female voice floated gently into his mind, _"Hello Ash-brat. It seems that your journey has begun. I do sincerely hope that you do not dump buckets of paint on to your Pokémon"_

Ash smiled at that particular memory. It had happened when he was five. One morning, he and Gary where arguing over which water-type Pokémon was the best: Blastoise or Poliwarth. The argument go so heated Ash started getting so irritated (a common emotion that one feels, he discovered, when one spends any amount of time around Gary) that he took his frustration out on a bucket of bright pink paint. In his anger though, he had not though to check if the path was clear, and thus the kicked bucket landed on top of Alakazam.

From that moment on, no matter how many times he apologised, she had always referred to him as 'Ash-brat'.

His mom noted the Growlithe walking next to him and her smiled grew wider, "Oh Ash, I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you. I'll call your father tonight and let him know. That is if he bother to even pick up the phone." She said, murmuring out a grumble at the end.

He laughed at that. His dad was always away; his job took him all over the world. While there, he either did odd jobs for the League, or was cooperating with the other Leagues and doing more odd jobs. Right now he was in the Kalos region, working on a research project with Gary's dad.

"Don't worry mom," he said while smiling reassuringly at her, "you know dad picks up whenever he can."

His mom smiled back at him, "I know that Ash, I know," she said. Shaking her head to clear her thought, she then kneeled down to look at his partner, "Now then Growlithe, I need you to do me a favour. I need you to take care of my son for me, okay?"

At Growlithe's bark of affirmation she started to rub at Growlithe's fur, which made the young puppy Pokémon very happy, as evident by the wagging tail, "Good boy. And as treat I've packed those fire cakes that you love so much. You can eat them on your journey."

Growlithe barked happily at the mention of the confections, then walked away to sit by Ash's side. At this point, Professor Oak came back with 5 extra Poké Balls in his hand, as well as a rectangular red device.

"These are some extra Poké Balls for you, as well as your very own Pokédex. The Pokédex has all the knowledge about Pokémon that my fellow colleagues and I across the different regions have acquired over the years, as well as information on the regions themselves. This will serve also as your license and credit card. Your mom has already deposited 6,000 Poké dollars into your account, so you should be good. It is wise however to be cautious and careful with how you spend your money."

At the sight of Ash smiling while nodding his head excitingly, Professor Oak smiled, satisfied, "Now then, return Growlithe back in his Poké Ball. Once you're done, aim the Pokédex at him and press the green button at the bottom."

Ash did as Professor Oak instructed, causing a pale white beam to lance forth from the Pokédex and hit the centre of the Poké Ball, after which a cool metallic voice was heard.

 **[Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. Growlithe are very loyal and won't move unless their Trainer commands it. Growlithe have a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things.]**

 **[This Growlithe is a male, and knows the moves: Bite, Ember, Roar and Morning Sun. This Growlithe has the ability Justified.]**

Ash smiled at the Pokédex entry for his partner. As he kept it in his pocket, his mom came up to him and gave him a proud smile, "Ash honey, I know you will be a great Pokémon trainer just like your dad and grandpa. Now you need to hurry up, the nearest Pokémon Centre in Viridian city, and that's roughly a week away. You'll need to cover a lot of ground if you want to make it in time to register for the league. Now you take care of that Growlithe. And be sure to eat three times a day and change your underwear every day. Oh, and call me as soon as you reach Viridian, you got that?"

The whole lab busted out laughing at this point and started giving him sly looks. Ash felt his face heat up intensely as he attached the Poké Balls to his belt, "Mom could you be a little louder, I don't think Dad heard you."

His mom pinched his arm painfully before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug, "Do your best Ash."

He hugging her back before turning to Professor Oak, "Thanks professor. I will make you proud. I'll make all of you proud."

Professor Oak smiled, "Just do your best, my boy. And remember: The life of a trainer is a never ending journey. Have fun, and take care of your team. Oh, and one more thing. If you ever pass through Saffron city, make sure to convey my greetings to the new chief of Police, plus I'm sure Growlithe would like to see his sister again. They are coming to pick up both the mother and pup next week."

Ash nodded excitingly, "Sure Professor, I'd be sure to make a lot of visits to Saffron city just for Growlithe's sake. Well, I'd best be going now. Thanks for everything!"

He then turned and ran out of the lab. In his excitement, he tripped and started to fall atop a piece of lab equipment when a strange unsettling sensation which started in his stomach gripped his entire form, and in the blink of an eye he suddenly was outside the lab puking his breakfast out.

A soft feminine laughter broke into his mind, and he knew that Alakazam had just teleported him outside; no doubt just to enjoy his current predicament. The fact that she was laughing only served to cement the thought.

"I hate teleporting," he murmured to himself before running off to the entrance of Pallet Town.

Once he got there, he took a deep breath and called out Growlithe. The fire puppy gave a happy bark when he saw Ash and started wagging his tail expectantly.

"Hey buddy. So, before we leave, I'd like you to know my motivations for going on this journey. I going to become a Pokémon Master, the greatest there ever was. The journey will be tough, and I'm sure we'll fail many times, but with you by my side I'm sure there's nothing we can't do."

Growlithe barked happily in agreement, causing Ash to beam in excitement, "I glad you agree. So, since we are about to start on our journey together, what do you say we take these first steps side by side and run all the way to Viridian City?"

Growlithe wagged his tail and gave him a determined look accompanied by a resounding bark. Ash laughed and knelt down while extending his right hand to Growlithe. After a moment, he lifted his right paw and placed it into Ash's awaiting hand. They shook hands (paw) before Ash stood back up.

"Okay Growlithe, listen up. We don't have much time, so we're going to run to Viridian city as fast as we can for as long as we can. At that rate, it should take us around five to six days to reach. And along the way, let's test our prowess by battling any Pokémon that we encounter in the forest. What do you say?"

Growlithe barked once in reply, and together they started running, leaving Pallet Town behind and stepping out into the wider world beyond.

* * *

 **Hello guys Harlequin K here with the edited version of Chapter 1 of Titans. I would like to give a very big thank you to Aureolegends who took the time and dedication to polish this chapter and the next one. Thanks man your the best.**

 **I also like to thank all those who have favorite and review this story. I would like to know your thoughts on this version as well as the next chapter. Any and all reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Road to Viridian.

The sky had just started to darken when Ash finally stopped for a well-deserved rest. He and Growlithe had run nonstop since they left Pallet Town., and the puppy Pokémon had not complain even once while keeping pace with Ash – no easy feat that, despite that fact that he was still recuperating from his unknown illness.

As the sun sunk halfway, he found a nice clearing and settled down for dinner. He had packed a bag of Poké Food made using Tamato berries. The dry spicy fruit was known to be something that all fire Pokémon loved, and as Ash had wanted a Charmander, he of course had it ready in his bag – along with everything a fire Pokémon might need. He smiled at the thought, but as he gazed upon the happy face of Growlithe as he started eating the food, he couldn't be happier. Looking around he found an Oran berry tree and picked two berries from it. Using a pocket knife he then cut them into apart and gave them to Growlithe.

"Here you go buddy. These should help you recover your strength a lot faster."

He sat down next to his partner who was starting on the berries and took out a couple of sandwiches that Mr. Mime had prepared for him. He had no idea where the Barrier Pokémon had learned his culinary skills, but his cooking was better than his mom's; not that he was stupid enough to tell her that. While eating, he took out his Pokédex and started fiddling around with it, trying to figure out how it worked. He really wished the professor had given him an instruction manual, but sadly that wasn't the case. As it was, it took him about five minutes of button mashing and screen tapping to find what he was looking for.

Pulling up the map of the Kanto region and looking at the cities locations on the map, he noticed that they were all cluster in the middle of the region, leaving the remaining space free for the wild Pokémon to inhabit and roam.

Looking a little closer, he saw that there was quite a distance between Viridian City and Pallet Town. Pallet Town was the southernmost part of Kanto – situated right at the coast - and he had to head north to get to Viridian City, which meant that he needed to cross the Great Plains where a lot of wild Pokémon lived.

As he needed to get to Viridian as soon as possible, that meant either running most of the way there, or riding a bike, and since bikes in Kanto were expensive all-terrain commodities, he obviously didn't have one. He looked at Growlithe just as he finished his food and walked over to Ash to lay his head on his knee. A big yawn escaped his maw before his closed his eyes to rest.

Pokémon were tougher than humans - that was without question – but Growlithe was also a baby barely half a year old. Running was good for stamina building, but to get the best training results one also needed rest. As Ash finished his sandwich he started to softly caress Growlithe's fur as he slept, noticing with a smile that he was a lot warmer than what he thought it would be, before going back to his Pokédex.

The League had very specific rules regarding Gym Leaders and what Pokémon they could use. A trainer's strength was measure by how many badges he or she had and as they continued collecting them, the difficulty of the gyms would increase. Normally when a gym leader fight a challenger, he didn't use his personal team – not even his starter Pokémon. Since they were responsible for the protection of their city, their main team was only use for emergencies or when then gym leader felt the need to go all out in their fight. Of course, they were several exceptions to this rule. He had heard the professor complain many times about the Vermilion City gym leader's attitude towards trainers. However, the professor has also always complimented the Vermilion leader for his actions against criminals in his city. Thinking about it, there were three gym leaders in the Kanto region that the professor always sung praises about: the Vermilion gym leader, the Saffron gym leader, and the Cinnabar gym leaders. The three are clearly people that he respected, leaving Ash to wonder just what they were like as trainers.

Come to think of it, Ash had always heard that the worst and most ruthless gym leader in the whole of Kanto was the Viridian City gym leader – so much that the League was always keeping an eye on him according to the professor. Ash was eager to try his luck at this notorious gym, but in his heart he knew he wasn't ready for it; he needed to train with Growlithe some more and come back at another time.

He looked back to the map and saw that the city north of Viridian was Pewter, whose gym specialized in Rock type Pokémon. He remember when the current gym leader Brock took over the Pewter City gym six years ago as the youngest leader in Kanto. There was some controversy over the matter, as the previous leader had left without a reason and the Gym had fallen through succession into Brock's hands. The league had wanted to give the position to someone else. That was, until someone from the Elite Four had come to Pewter to mentor the young gym leader. He remembered this because he was helping the professor clean the lab when a video call had come in from the league about the matter. He and Gary had gotten into another of their legendary fights and had accidently let out a group of Spearrow that the professor was studying, the newly freed Bird Pokémon unleashing a powerful combined Gust attack that had made quite a mess of things.

Smiling at the memory while putting the Pokédex away, he glanced down at Growlithe as he continued to stroke the soft fur of the puppy. He had made a decision: he would make his debut as a Pokémon trainer in Pewter City. He knew Growlithe as a fire type, which meant that he was at a disadvantage against a rock type gym, but he had a couple of ideas on how to fix that. His mind made up, Ash leaned his back against the tree and pulled his hat down. While listening to the soothing rise and fall of his partner's soft breathing as he stroke his fur, Ash fell asleep.

The sun rose sooner than Ash would have liked, as he stretched and heard his back cracking. Looking down he saw Growlithe going through the same motions with a big yawn. He barked at Ash before running into a bush – no doubt to take care of his morning business. Ash smiled and went up to pick up the feeding bowls from yesterday and have a drink of water. Growlithe came back soon after and gave him a happy yip.

"Good morning Growlithe. How was your sleep?"

The puppy Pokémon wagged his tail and started running in circles around Ash, obviously full of energy.

"By the way Growlithe, would you like a name? I'm not very good with giving them, but if you want one I could give it a try."

Growlithe sat still on his hind legs looking at Ash with a thoughtful expression, before shaking his head from side to side.

"Okay, it's your choice. Today we are going to practice some of your moves to see what we have to work on, before our first Gym battle."

He mentally went through the list of Growlithe move set: Ember, Roar, Bite and Morning Sun. Roar made opponents weaker than Growlithe flee the battle, which would be useful against wild Pokémon, but not against a gym. Morning Sun healed him, and as the name implied worked better during the day than the night. Practicing Bite would come in handy when dealing with both Psychic and Ghost types. He knew that Brock specialized in Rock Pokémon, but Growlithe is a Fire type Pokémon, which meant it wouldn't hurt to practice that move.

While pointing towards a stray lump of rock, he commanded, "Growlithe, see that boulder over there? Use Ember on it!"

Growlithe turned to the three meter boulder with a fierce expression and opened his mouth. Small fiery pellets came flying out towards the boulder, impacting with soft popping sounds. Ash went to the boulder and examine it to find the surface charred with small pieces of the rock-face missing. He knew that as they grew older, the fire inside a Fire Pokémon grew hotter as they learned to increase the temperature. However, he needed a way to boost Growlithe's Ember before getting to Pewter City. Rock type Pokémon had insane levels of physical defense, which meant that, with the notable exception of Fighting types, special attacks worked best against them.

Ash walked back towards Growlithe who was waiting patiently for him and kneeled down, "Okay, let's try Ember one more time. This time however, let the fire build inside you before firing; try to hold it for as long as you can."

Growlithe nodded before looking back at the boulder and prepared to use Ember. Ash counted in his head the seconds as Growlithe held the Ember in his mouth – ten seconds exactly – before he gave out and let loose the attack. The fire bullets were about the same size as before, but their glow was brighter than before – likely due to their greater heat. Upon impact they took out a large chunk of the top, turning into fine charred powder. Growlithe looked at the boulder first with a looked of surprise which turned into pride before he jumped at Ash to begin licking his face with a rough hot tongue.

Ash laughed and caress his friend. "That was great partner, but I could see you were struggling to maintain it inside for long. Let's try one more time – this time release it when I tell you to."

Growlithe growled in approval before jumping down from Ash's arm and glaring at the boulder. Ash counted in his head as Growlithe held the Ember in. As soon as he hit five seconds, Ash gave the command to fire, which Growlithe gladly did. This time, the bullets were not as bright as the ones before, but they were definitely stronger than the regular Ember attack. He went towards the boulder and found that another piece had fallen off. He grinned at Growlithe, happy that his idea had worked.

"You did it buddy! This attack will be our secret weapon. Now let's practice a couple more times so that you can get the feel for the timing. Unless I tell you, just charge Ember for five seconds. Okay?"

Growlithe barked with a fierce expression before turning back to the boulder and started practicing. Turning away from his practicing Pokémon, Ash took out the Pokédex again, as he just realized that he could remember what Growlithe's ability was. According to the Pokédex, Justified was an ability that triggered when Growlithe was hit with a Dark type attack. The energy from the attack is absorbed by Growlithe and pumped into his attacks, making them stronger for a short period of time. Putting the Pokédex away, he smiled and his partner's dedication and silently watched him practice. It took Growlithe about ten minutes to perfect his timing, and as soon as that happened Ash took out a bottle of water and called a stop to the training.

As he shared the water with a panting Growlithe, he decided on his next move, "Okay Growlithe, we've got the timing for Ember down. Now we have to work on your accuracy, stamina, as well as getting you used to that level of heat. To do that, we are going to continue running today, and as we do so I want you to continuously circulate your fire throughout your body at a higher temperature. Don't push yourself; a temperature that's comfortable for you to run at and doesn't hurt you should be fine. Also, every time we see a boulder or rock I want you to fire a regular Ember at it. My idea is that while circulating your fire as we run, your regular Ember will grow stronger. Ready?"

Growlithe barked at him, and without any other thought they started running again. Ash knew he needed to make up for lost time and get to Viridian in less than six days, or he wouldn't be able to participate in this year's League. Preparations for the Indigo Conference started months in advance before they would officially announce the start of the battling season, after which they would open registrations for three months to allowed trainers from other regions the chance to participate. Normally, all the registrations were finalized well before that, and the three months was just a formality. However, for Ash this was a blessing; that is, if he could make it to the nearest Pokémon centre on time.

As they ran, Growlithe fired his Ember at every boulder they came across. Ash could tell that with each new shot his partner's accuracy was getting better and better. And after the first hour of practice, the power in the fire bullets was noticeably stronger, even if by just a little. Since he was still recuperating from his sick time, Ash decided the best way to cover the most ground would be to run as fast as they could for as long as possible then walk for an hour to catch their breaths and drink a little water. He also told Growlithe to stop firing Embers ever so often as to not tax his friend. Around six in the afternoon the alarm in his Pokédex started ringing – he had set it to warn him when the sun was predicted to set so that they could rest and have dinner.

They stopped at a clearing that was next to a small lake, and as he settle down, Ash filled a bowl of Poké Food and some left over sandwiches and fruit for both Growlithe and himself, respectively. While he ate, he checked his Pokédex and confirmed that they had travelled a quarter of the way to their destination. If they continued at this pace, they should arrived in Viridian city in early morning on the last day for registration. He looked over to his partner as he ate the food with gusto. Ash had sprinkle crushed Oran berries to help him recover faster; he had no idea if mixing the two flavours together ruined the taste, but his friend didn't seem to mind at all. Ash smiled and finished his food before taking his clothes off and jumped into the lake. Finally been able to wash off the sweat felt nice and refreshing, especially after two days of running. Growlithe had finished his food as well and walked over to the shore of the lake before laying himself down to keep an eye on the plains, watching his trainer's back.

The clearing didn't offer much in the way of shelter, except for some bushes and a couple of boulders. As soon as Ash finished washing, he got out and dried himself. He had finished putting his pants and sneakers on when a rustle in the nearby bush startle both him and Growlithe. His partner didn't hesitate and shot an Ember at a cluster of rocks next to the bush, hoping to either identify or scare away whatever was there. However, as that happened, a small purple rat with a long tail came running out of the bushes and was hit by the Ember on its tail.

The Rattata yelp in pain and turned towards Ash and Growlithe with a pained expression. Ash though it would either attack or run way. However, to their surprise the rat turned around and started wailing so loud and hard it could probably be heard from miles away. Ash and Growlithe covered their ears as it did, and after a couple of minutes the Rattata stopped, turning towards Ash with hatred in its eyes. A couple of seconds later he heard similar sounds coming from all around them, sending a sudden chill up his spine.

Rattata were known to live in large colonies, and those sharp teeth of theirs could munch through rocks easily. If this little guy had called its colony, then Ash was in big trouble. Rattatas were trouble enough without their evolutions Raticates were worse: they could easily chew through metal as if it were cardboard.

Ash felt his stomach tightening into a knot as he looked at the clearing that was slowly getting crowded with Rattatas and Raticates. In the blink of an eye he was surrounded by hundreds of them, with Growlithe growling low in his throat threateningly while keeping close to Ash. At the head of the colony next to the burned Rattata, a massive Raticate stood on its hind legs. This was obviously the leader of the colony as it was larger than the regular Raticate, at over one meter tall with scars crisscrossing its belly, and an even uglier one above its right eye. The Rattata turned towards its leader and tattled on Ash and Growlithe.

Whispering softly to his partner, Ash prepared himself for the worst, "Growlithe, when I give the signal, run. And if any of them get in our way – burn or bite them."

He hated running away, but there were hundreds of them, and he didn't fancy those odds. Ash slowly picking up his backpack and hat, leaving the bowls of food that was out of his reach. When he made a move for his shirt the leader Raticate turned towards him with anger in its eyes. He wasn't about to lose his life for a shirt, so he stopped. The Raticate screeched at him, and Ash gave the signal.

"Now!" He yelled while turning around and running for his life

Growlithe followed his lead, keeping the pace right next to him. As soon as the colony saw him ran the leader gave another screech and they began to give chase. Ash had never been so afraid in his life; who knew taking a bath in the wild was so dangerous. Now he was running for his life from a horde of rats. Growlithe had an intense looked on his face and was unleashing a rain of fire on any Rattata or Raticate that got too close. Thanks to their training sessions his accuracy and power had increased, and Ash could see that without him ordering so Growlithe had already started using the charged version of Ember they had devised earlier, dealing massive damage to the horde.

Despite his best effort though, they was simply too many of them, and they soon started to get a few hits in. If it weren't for his backpack Ash's back would have been covered in wounds; Growlithe on the other hand was having a harder time of it, since every so often a Raticate would manage to scratch him. For now at least they were lucky none of them had gotten a lucky bite in.

As they neared a cluster of trees, Ash redoubled his efforts to escape; maybe he could climb a tree for safety. The leader must have seen the trees too, because it gave another screech and the horde doubled their efforts to catch them, the sounds of hundreds of little feet picking up their speed sent a new wave of terror down Ash's back. He could see that Growlithe was getting tired and Ash wasn't doing too good either.

As they entered the clustered of trees Ash pulled Growlithe's Poké Ball out and recalled his tiring partner. At least inside the ball he would be safe. Looking up ahead, he couldn't clearly see that the trees as it was too dark to see, but he thought he saw that they were on the edge of a cliff. Relying on instinct, Ash sped up and jumped, hoping his hands would grabbed unto a branch. He felt his heart race as his hands wrapped themselves around a rough branch, however his joy was short lived as the branch broke under his momentum and he felt himself kept falling, over the cliff and straight down into possible death.

Ash felt his heart trying to claw its way out his chest as he saw a clear reflection of the moon on the surface of the river below. The only thought on his mind was a hope that the water was deep enough to cushion his fall. As his body crash into the water below he felt a couple of rocks cut into him, before a swift current swept him away; he briefly entertained the hope that it was to safety. He knew that fighting against the current in his tired state wasn't possible for long, so with the fear of drowning driving him, he used the last of his strength to swim to the surface, taking a big gulp of air in relief. Disoriented, he slowly swam ashore.

Tired and gasping for breath, he laid down on the shore of the river for a good while before he managed to sit himself up. He didn't know where he was and he could feel the sting of several cuts along his chest, arms and face. He got up and looked for some dry leaves and branches, gathering enough to make a camp fire. Once he had enough, he pulled Growlithe's Poké Ball out, releasing his friend who growled in a very threatening manner the minute that he got out, thinking they were still under attack, before noticing they were alone and that Ash was soaking wet. A concern look swept over his face as he walked towards Ash, favouring his right leg as he did so.

"Hey buddy, we got away. Say, you think you could light this branches on fire so that we can have a little warmth and light? That way I can treat your wounds."

Growlithe nodded and fired a small puff of Embers, lighting the pile of branches Ash had collected. The sudden warmth felt great and he smiled reassuringly at Growlithe. He put his backpack next to him and gave a quick thanks to his mom for making him buy one that was waterproof. That had saved his other set of clothes and camping gear, but most importantly his Pokédex and medicines were safe and dry.

He pulled out a potion spray bottle – a high tech medicine made by the Silph Corporation – along with some bandages. He had no idea how it worked, but apparently the potion used Ditto cells to trigger and speed up a Pokémon's natural healing capabilities. Shivering from the cold, he walked over to his friend and smiled.

"This might sting a little, but it will make you feel better. Hold as still as you can."

Growlithe nodded as Ash moved closer and gently sprayed the potion on Growlithe wounds, his eyes closing in agony for a brief moment before the opened and looking at Ash. The worst of the injuries appeared to be a nasty cut on his left paw, and Ash was extra gentle with that one. He then wrapped it with the bandages to prevent infection from setting in. Growlithe was a strong, healthy Pokémon, so with the help of the potion, bandage and a good night's rest he should be back on his feet in no time – it wouldn't even scar. After having his wounds tended to, Growlithe walk over with a concern looked on his face and licked one of the cuts in Ash's arm. He smiled at his friend and scratched him behind his ears.

"I'm okay buddy, don't worry. Get some rest while I tend to these."

Ash took out some ointment and bandages, slowly treating his own wounds while Growlithe took up sentinel, keeping an eye out for trouble. The cut that stung the most was the one he had on his cheek, as the warmth from the fire started to chase away the worst of the cold and he finally stopped shivering. Once he finished treating his injuries, he change into a fresh set of clothes and put the blood stained, wet ones in a disposable bag. Ash looked around him and didn't like what he saw: he was out in the open, and if that Raticate had a vicious mind he would be searching for him right now.

"Growlithe, let's find some shelter. We don't want any more trouble tonight."

Growlithe nodded, his eyes tired but alert. Ash picked up one of the burning branches to use as a torch before putting the fire out. They walked along the shore of the river looking for a suitable place to spend the night when Ash spotted a cave. They move towards it and saw that it was rather small on the inside, the entrance barely thirty feet tall while the inside had a huge rock wall not ten feet from the entrance. They were no Pokémon inside though so Ash felt somewhat safe. Putting the torch down, he took out his sleeping bag and opened it. Once he was inside Growlithe came over and laid down beside him, letting out a big yawn before going to sleep while facing the entrance. Tired as he was, Ash had to smile – Growlithe was still thinking of guarding him despite his current state.

Despite the soothing sounds of the flowing river, Ash couldn't sleep; not with his mind going a million miles an hour. It was his second day as a trainer and already he had almost lost his life. That put a damper on any heroic views he had towards Pokémon training. Yes, it was dangerous and tough, but he knew that with Growlithe he could accomplish anything. He took out his Pokédex to check their current location, the device blinking to life in his hands. After all the running from the Raticate/Rattata horde and his fall into the river, it appears that he actually covered more ground then he expected, and was actually ahead of scheduled. The river must have dragged him closer to Viridian City than he thought. If he did the math right, going at their previous pace, they should arrive in Viridian City in two days. He remembered his mom's enthusiastic stories about how his dad had arrived in Viridian after just five days, so if he was lucky he might just beat his dad's record. Closing the Pokédex, he snuggled closer to Growlithe and listened to his friend's deep breathing before finally falling asleep.

Ash woke up to a massive earthquake. The whole cave was shaking like crazy, and Growlithe had jumped awake, disoriented from not knowing what was going on. Ash tried to stand up, but as soon as he tried he fell back to the floor. On his hands and knees, he looked to the back of the cave and notice that the wall was moving. On closer inspection, Ash saw that what he thought was a wall during the night was actually something else. Continuing to move until it finally faced Ash, he looked up into the stony face of two 27 foot tall Onyx, and knew that if he didn't run soon the large stone snakes would make a smoothie out of him and Growlithe.

"Growlithe quick, use Ember!" he yelled, and Growlithe complied, looking straight at the two Onyx and firing a stream of hot pallets, several of them hitting the Onyx on the right in the face, though that did little more than annoyed him. However the bullets that hit the Onyx on the left fell in between the sections of rock that made up its body, causing it to howl in pain and glared dangerously at Ash. He didn't have time to analyse what had happen; he just grabbed Growlithe and ran out of the cave, not daring to look back until he was a good ways away. When he did, he saw the entrance to the cave collapse and he could hear the angry Onyx inside. As he was too busy looking behind himself, he didn't notice the large bipedal, purple Pokémon with a dangerous looking horn on its head before he crashed into it and fell back onto the floor, with Growlithe landing on top of him.

The Nidoking glared at them and swung an arm coated with a purple glow at him and Growlithe. Ash jumped back, his friend already shooting another stream of Embers straight at the Nidoking's face in anticipation of his command. But the scaly armour of the Nidoking was too tough, and it didn't even seem to faze him. The Nidoking roared and swung his tail, catching Growlithe on the side and sending him crashing against a big boulder. Ash looked at the Nidoking with hatred in his eyes, then he notice that behind the Nidoking was a small heard of both Nidoran males and females as well as a couple of Nidorinos and Nidorinas. What surprise him more than anything was that there were two other Nidokings and a single Nidoqueen. However, the Nidoking that had attacked Ash and Growlithe was a full head taller than the other Nidokings, and his scales were a hue darker with scars here and there.

"Growlithe, use Morning Sun!" he franticly yelled as he saw that his friend was barely conscious, and he needed him to start healing himself even if it was just a little – he had left his backpack with all his stuff back in the cave with the Onyx, so he only had his Poké Balls with him. The Nidoking turned towards Ash and fired a stream of purple needles, forcing Ash to quickly jump back before getting hit by the Poison Sting. He knew that a Nidoking's poison was one that attacked the nerves, causing huge amounts of pain, and from the looks of this specimen if Ash got hit he didn't think an Antidote would save him.

Ash looked back towards Growlithe who was glowing with a soft orange-yellow light as he absorbed the energy from the early sun to heal himself, even just a little. After a few seconds Growlithe had managed to steady himself, but he still looked pale and weak with dark blood matting his fur, and he was panting like crazy. Despite his weakened condition, he still tried to charge an Ember, but only managed a soft glow before completely expending his energy and falling to the ground on his side. The Nidoking turned back towards Growlithe, ignoring Ash completely and charging in with a mad frenzy. Ash didn't have time to think as he grab a rock and threw it at the Nidoking, hitting him in the back of the head. It wasn't much, but combined with the creature's momentum, the rock managed to pitch him forward, upsetting his balance and causing him to fall forwards.

The Nidoking got up and looked back with an expression of hatred, anger and surprise. Ash knew if he didn't move he was dead, so he pulled Growlithe's Poké Ball and recalled his friend as quickly as possible and made a run for it before the Nidoking got back up. As he ran, Ash was contemplating his ridiculously bad luck – getting sick and not starting his journey months ago, pissing off a horde of Rattatas and Raticates, fell off a cliff into a river, sleep in an Onyx cave, losing his backpack and finally, the icing on the cake: pissing off the biggest, most in need of anger management courses Nidoking in the world. And that's all in his first week as a Pokémon trainer. Yay him.

Ash suddenly heard a roar from behind, and as he dared to look back, cried out in distain, "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Low and behold, Nidoking was chasing him. As he ran towards the direction of Viridian City, he passed a girl who was fishing by the river. From the quick look he got of her, he saw that she had orange hair, was wearing blue shorts and had a yellow T-shirt. She jumped as she saw the Nidoking chasing Ash, but he didn't care – Growlithe needed a Pokémon centre, and fast. He heard the sound of a Pokémon been release from its Poké Ball and the beginnings of a battle, the noises fading behind him as he raced forwards, his only thought was that he needed to get to Viridian City now!

Ash could feel his heart beat quicken in his chest. He had been running for hours now, not daring to stop. It was a little after noon when he finally saw the outline of a city in the horizon. It was another hour before he saw the entrance to the city, and just ran past it like a maniac. He heard someone yelling at him from behind but he ignored it completely.

The buildings in Viridian City were tall and grey, with houses and condos lining every available space. As soon as he saw the circular building with the bright red roof, Ash felt a second wind surge through him, and he dashed towards it. Running pass a number of people, he enter the Pokémon centre, where the nurse with bright pink hair at the counter was looking at him as if he were crazy.

Out of breath, he literally shoved Growlithe's Poké Ball into her chest. He knew what he must have looked like: twigs, leaves and dirt covered him from head to toe, his clothes torn and he was shaking badly, but he didn't care.

"Nurse Joy please, help my Growlithe… Raticates, Onyx, Nidoking… Morning Sun… didn't help… please, save him."

Nurse Joy looked at him with a frown on her face, but nevertheless placed the Poké Ball in the scanner behind her, and soon her frowned turned into worried as she looked at the monitor.

"Oh dear, this Growlithe is in bad shape! Broken bones, bruised organs… Chansey, prepare the OR now – we have an emergency!"

She didn't look back at Ash as a big pink Pokémon ran out with a stretcher and they move to the operating room. As soon as the door closed Ash fell to the floor, tired and bruising, almost passing out as he did so. He lay there for a few long minutes before a bottle of water entered his line sight. He took it and drained it in one huge gulp. Another bottle came and he drained that one too, his throat was so parched that only after the second bottle did he look up to see a young woman in a police uniform with blue hair standing over him.

"Hey kid, looks like you had a tough time. You passed my station so fast that you didn't even hear me call out to you. Let's get you to a proper seat and you can tell me what happened."

Officer Jenny looked at Ash and offered a hand, helping him up. They both sat down in the waiting area outside the operating room, and before Ash knew it, he had told Officer Jenny everything from the moment he got sick to the encounters with the wild Pokémon and his fear as he saw the Nidoking almost kill Growlithe. Officer Jenny just sat there and listened, not interrupting and just letting him vent.

"You sure had quite the journey, especially meeting and surviving that Nidoking. You got lucky kid. That Nidoking has been giving us trouble for years: so far it's killed seven trainers who were stupid enough to try and catch the damn thing. The last moron who tried got squished into powder. I think his name was Damian or Camian something."

She turned to him and gave him a small smile, "Don't worry, your Pokémon will be fine. Joy is the best person out there at treating Pokémon. Now you take care, and call your mother to let her know you've arrived here safely."

Officer Jenny walked over to the front desk and wrote a note for Nurse Joy before leaving. After talking with Officer Jenny, Ash felt calmer and decided to take a breather. He took out his Pokédex and stared at it for a moment, steeling his resolve to call his mom. He knew she would be worried, but at least he was okay. He walked over to the video phones and call the house but no one picked up, which wasn't all that strange to him; she must have gone to the Professor's lab. So he called the lab, and after a few rings an aide answered.

"Oh hey Ash, you arrived in Viridian already? Wow, took you only four days. That's amazing! You looking for your mom?"

Ash smile at the aide, grateful that he hadn't mentioned his appearance, "Yeah, is she around?"

The aide frowned and shook his head. "A call came in yesterday from one of Professor Oak's former students, Professor Elm. He's the resident Pokémon professor for Johto, and apparently someone broke into his lab yesterday, knocked him out and stole all the starter Pokémon there. As soon as he came to, he notify the police and the league. Elite Four Bruno was the one who notify us, and the professor and your mother took off on Dragonite for Johto not long after."

Ash was stunned at the news. To think that someone would break into a professor's lab and steal Pokémon meant for new trainers. He knew they were criminal organizations that dedicated themselves to steal Pokémon, the most vicious one being Team Rocket, but they only went for powerful or rare specimens. Who would want to steal untrained rookie Pokémon. That didn't make sense.

"Alright, thanks. I hope they make it there fine and are able to help recover the Pokémon. Let them know I called if you can; I'll try to contact them when I get to Pewter City."

He hung up the phone and went back to the waiting room. It was almost midnight when Nurse Joy came out with a tired look on her face. She went to the counter and had discovered the note, and was now reading it. Ash hadn't slept at all, as he had been worried about Growlithe. Nurse Joy looked at him with a frown on her face and motioned for him to follow. She led him to a small room with an examination table and told him to sit down and take off his shirt.

"So you're Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. When I saw the state that you had brought your Growlithe in with I was quite furious. I couldn't believe that there was someone so irresponsible and thick headed so as to put his Pokémon through so much pain, and I was just thinking about scolding you proper, but Jenny says that you had a very good reason. So I will listen first and decide later."

Ash looked away with a shamed face and for the second time recounted his story, and with each word the frown on Nurse Joy lessen into a look of sympathy. As he talked, she took care of his wounds and gave him two purple pills when she was done.

"Well young man, it seems you have been through a lot in the past couple of days. Take those two pills, you have a slight fever and they will help you feel better. As for your Growlithe, he is a tough Pokémon, and your decision to use Morning Sun was very astute. It help stabilized the worst of his injuries. The operation was successful and he will make a full recovery."

Ash let out a breath he hadn't realize he was holding, and he was so relieved that he hugged Nurse Joy, "When can I see him?"

Nurse Joy smiled and gave him his shirt to put on, "He is in the Chamber right now. It's a specialized healing tube where we administer a more potent formula of potion, and letting the Pokémon breath it in helps them recovery much faster. He will be there for the next 24 hours, but once he's out he will be good as new. He'll be little sore though, so no training or battling for at least 3 days. Now come with me so that we can register you for the League. You are very lucky – this is the last week."

Ash followed Nurse Joy towards the reception hall. The centre was mostly empty now, the few trainers that had Pokémon getting treatment were staying in the rooms designated for trainers. They had to pay a small fee though, but since official trainers get a discount at the Pokémon centre it wasn't too bad; treating his Growlithe plus the fee for staying the night came up to around only 500 Poké Dollars.

"The fee for participating in the League is 3000 Poké Dollars. Fill in the paper work and scan your Pokédex here, and you should be all set. Your room is room 12, and is the last one to the right on the second floor."

Ash did as he was told, and after the payment he was left with only 2500 Poké Dollars; hopefully it was enough to replenish his supplies with. After a few minutes the machine beeped and the process was completed. Nurse Joy smiled and handed him a thin blue and white case.

"Congratulations Ash, you are now a participant in this year's league conference. Here is your badge case. Every time you win a badge, put them here for safe keeping. The case is linked to your Pokédex, so it can only be open by you. Now, my suggestion is to get some rest, and in the morning we will let you know how your Pokémon is doing. If you need to do some shopping, the Pokémart is open twenty four hours a day, and its only two blocks away."

He smiled and put the badge case in his pocket along with his Pokédex. He had always envisioned himself being excited to finally be registered for the league, but he was worried about Growlithe.

"Thanks Nurse Joy."

He grabbed the key for his room before heading out to the Pokémart. Even though he was tired and dirty, he still needed clothes. As he did so, he thought about how cheap it was to get services from the Pokémon centre. Even though it was funded by the league, trainers still had to pay for the services since the centres had the latest in advance Pokémon treatment, thus the cost for maintaining the equipment was pretty high. It was also one of the many reasons why trainers had to pay an admission fee to participate in the league.

Ever since the popularity of the Pokémon contest and show case performers had started pulling in crowds with their prizes and incentives the league has had to reorganized a lot of things. First and foremost was that people with trainer's license got a discount at Pokémon centres, while the rest of the population needed to pay the full fee. Also, during a battle between trainers the loser had to pay the winner a certain amount of money as a prize. However, if the trainer's funds were below 500 Poké Dollars they were exempted from doing so. It was the best way the league had to maintain its operations while still rewarding a trainer's hard work.

The reason the Pokémon centres were so advance of course was mostly due to the Joy Clan. They were kind of like the Jenny Clan, though instead of dedicating all their resources to further advance law enforcement, they advanced medicine instead. The Joy Clan was a massive clan that had a presence in all the regions, and they were solely dedicated to the advancement of Pokémon medicine. It was a fact that the best nurses and doctors came from the Joy clan. Also like the Jenny clan, they had an unusual trait where they all looked almost alike, to the point that it was just common for them to be referred to only by their family name.

The league was constantly improving and looking for ways to better themselves. One of the purposes of the conferences was to scout for talented trainers and recruit them. Both his and Gary's dad worked for the league as representatives of Kanto in the other regions to further develop connections and relations. Professor Oak also had ties to the league, both from his days as a trainer as well as being a researcher. Thinking about the professor he couldn't help but smile, hoping to make him proud. He had given Ash his best friend and partner – the pup of his famous Arcanine as well as the Arcanine of the Jenny matriarch. Ash hoped to someday show them both how grateful he was.

Once he arrived at the Pokémart, Ash grabbed a cart and started to just raid the shelves. He bought a new back pack and sleeping bag, some basic cooking utensils, a couple sets of clothes that he liked, and Pokémon food for Growlithe. Since he had a lot of stuff to buy he bought the generic flavour that was pack with nutrients as well as two bowls for the food and water. He also bought some potions and medical equipment to treat injuries on the road and finally some dried rations for him. He brought the cart over to the register and the final tally was 2000 Poké Dollars, leaving him with just 500. He was secretly glad that his mom had given him so much money, just enough to cover for everything.

Once he was back in the Pokémon centre, he enter his room. Looking around, he saw that it was a simple room with a single bed, vanity and a bathroom. He put his bag on the bed and went to take a shower to wash off the grime and dirt. Twenty minutes later he felt like a civilized human again and sat down on the bed to put everything away in his new water proof back pack. Once he finished packing, he laid his head in the pillow and felt his eyelids slowly fall as they grew heavier and heavier, until he couldn't fight it any longer and fell asleep.

The next day Ash woke up feeling energetic and ready to take on the world. He took a shower and put on his new set of clothes, a black and red jacket with a black shirt underneath, dark jeans and his hat. He grabbed his back pack and rushed downstairs. The morning had more trainers coming and going as well as more regular folk. Nurse Joy was at the counter smiling at a trainer as he handed in his Poké Balls. Behind her a big television screen was broadcasting the national Kanto News.

"Good morning residence of Kanto. We interrupted you regular scheduled program for a special report. Sadly, yesterday evening a rookie trainer lost his life when he attempted to capture a wild Scyther several miles outside of Fuschia City. The trainer was eleven year old Jonathan Flare, a native of Saffron City. After this tragic event, Champion Lance has called a press conference with an important message."

The screen went blank for a moment, before the image of Champion Lance appeared. The Champion of both Kanto and Johto and the strongest trainer in both regions was a mountain of a man at almost seven feet tall, muscled with fiery mane of red hair. He was wearing his signature black cape and his eyes were solemn.

"People of Kanto, from the moment I became champion it has been my wish and dream to see both trainers and Pokémon working together to grow stronger. However, I am also a sensible man, and have been arguing for a long time for the age requirement of receiving a trainer's license to be a little higher. I'm really sorry that this tragedy had to happen, but in light of this and similar events, the league with the consent of the Elite Four of both Kanto and Johto, has decided that as of now the registration period for this year's conference has been closed ahead of scheduled, And the age requirement for trainer's license has been raised to fifteen years old. We are also instituting a regional test for trainers who wish to take this license when they come of age. To those trainers who have already both gotten their licenses and register as of today, they will be allowed to keep their licenses and compete, but for the rest you will have to wait until you turn fifteen. Now, let us have a minute of silence in respect to Jonathan and his family"

The Champion closed his eyes and everyone in the Pokémon centre followed his lead. After a minute of silence the screen went blank again and the news anchor came back on.

"That was Champion Lance with his announcement. We will continue to cover this story and bring you the latest updates. This is Jeremy Alter for Kanto News."

As soon as the regular program came back on, the whole Pokémon centre became a buzz of sound as everyone started discussing that Champion's message. Ash knew first hand how dangerous the world was; his experiences from just the short journey from Pallet Town to Viridian could attest to that. He also knew that he was lucky he made his registration last night and was in this year's league, because the alternative was to wait four more years, and that wasn't an option for him.

He walked over to the reception desk and smiled at Nurse Joy, "Good morning Nurse Joy. How is Growlithe doing?"

Nurse Joy turned towards Ash with a smile on her face, "He is doing fine Ash, Chansey just took him out of the Chamber and is doing a final check-up. Remember what I told you: no battles or training for three days. Growlithe needs time to adjust and stretch his muscles. Keep him out of his Poké Ball as much as possible so he can get some exercise."

She then paused and gave him a thoughtful look, "You are a very peculiar trainer Ash, with a rather interesting lucky star guiding you. You survived many dangerous situations and the day after you register this happens. I'll be keeping a watchful eye on this year's conference and hope to see you there."

He gave her an awkward smile, not really knowing what to say, but in that moment Chansey came over and handed her a Poké Ball which she passed on to Ash. He felt excited and a little nervous, but he couldn't wait to see his friend. He released Growlithe as soon as he could, and his friend came out turned immediately towards Ash and leaped into his arms, licking his face all the while.

"Hey buddy, I missed you too. You had me worried."

Growlithe barked loud and full of energy, wagging his tail. Ash turned towards Nurse Joy and smiled gratefully, "Thanks again Nurse Joy."

Without waiting another moment he put Growlithe on the floor and they ran out of the Pokémon centre. He smiled at his partner who looked good as new and his coat was glossy and full of health. He knew that he needed to get stronger as a trainer so that he never put his Pokémon through this ordeal ever again. In the middle of the street he stopped and knelt in front of Growlithe.

"Buddy, I'm sorry you got hurt. But I promise you that I will become a better and stronger trainer, and I hope that you still want to be my partner."

Growlithe looked at Ash, and surprised him by licking his hand before giving him a look of raw determination.

Ash smiled, "Alright. We'll both get stronger together. But you are still healing, so we are going to take it easy for a while. Our next stop is Pewter City, and to get there we need to pass Viridian Forest, so during this time we will take it slow."

Growlithe nodded and together they set off to Viridian Forest, each step bringing them closer to their first Gym battle and hopefully their first badge. Unlike last night, Ash wasn't worried anymore; he had his partner with him, the sun was shining bright, and they had an appointment with Brock to keep.

* * *

 **Hello guys Harlequin K here with another chapter for Titans. Once again I would like to thank Aureolegends my amazing Beta who polish this chapter. I would also like to thank The Straight Elf, Darkfire1220 and Swordsman4 who with their stories inspired me to write this story, if you haven't read their stories then you should they are great.**

 **Please leave reviews with your thoughts on this chapter and the last one. I would like to know what you think so any and all reviews are welcome. If you have any question I will also answer them either personally through PM or in a AN on the next chapter.**

 **Well guys hope you like the chapter, they are more to coming.**

 **Harlequin K.**


	3. Chapter 3

Earthshaker

Viridian City was very different from Pallet Town and much larger. Back Home, Ash could go from the shore to the entrance of the town in under two hours. However here in Viridian, he had left the Pokemon Center four hours ago and he still hadn't reach the city limit. Growlithe was walking beside him and he noticed that his friend was walking slow and methodologically even though Nurse Joy heal him his friend had stiff muscles.

Growlithe loved walking with Ash. The pokeball was great to rest but it felt strange being suspended there - basically sleeping, since there wasn't anything to do. He was impressed with his trainer, in the short time that they had been together he had showed him how much power there was inside him and that by working hard he could become a strong Arcanine like his mother and sire, perhaps even stronger. He also was move that during their fight with the different pokemon his trainer always made sure he was safe or help get stronger. He winced remembering how much getting hit by the Nidoking's tail hurt. He was in so much pain that if Ash hadn't call out to him to use Morning Sun, he didn't know what shape he would have been in. That's why he would follow Ash from the bottom of his heart to the very corners of the earth.

As they walked and looked at the different buildings, Ash spoke to Growlithe about his dream of becoming a pokemon master and become a respected strong trainer like his parents and the professor. He told him about Gary and how their friendship/rivalry was something he cherished even if sometimes it drove him mad how Gary acted. But deep down he knew that he and the other boy from Pallet Town shared so many similarities that it was only natural they would clash from time to time. Of course, just because Ash understood didn't mean that he didn't want to punch Gary's teeth out. He wondered where Gary was now and how far ahead was he, he needed to step up the pace since the league was only eight and half months away.

When he ran out of things to talk to Growlithe about, he thought about ways to beat Brock and realized he needed to come up with some strategies. The powered up Ember was a good start but sadly, Growlithe was still a fire type and weak to rock types. Even if rock types had weak special defense, it was stupid to think that he could beat Brock with only one Pokemon. But unless he found a reliable companion, he wasn't going to capture a pokemon for the sake of capturing it. He had studied Growlithe's move pool while they walked and the only move that would be a great asset against rock type would be Iron Tail, a steel type move that coated the Pokemon's tail with steel energy pulled from the earth around turning it hard as iron.

Ash knew that was the next move he needed to work with his partner, along with perfecting their Ember combo, and he still needed to see how Growlithe's Bite was. The pokedex gave a few hints how to start training for Iron Tail - which consisted in increasing the strength of the pokemon's tail with weights - but it also gave warning that too much weight would damage the muscles in the tail. He needed to find a way to find the perfect weight for his friend.

Looking up from the pokedex he saw that he was nearing the city limits and the police station at the end of the city. Viridian had four major stations guarding the borders of the city since it was the closest city to the Victory Road Cave that lead to the Indigo Plateau. As he neared he saw that Officer Jenny was putting up a poster on the bulletin board by the police station that served to give passing trainers the latest news. As soon as she saw him, she smiled.

"Well Ash, I'm glad Growlithe is doing better. I got a call from my sister and she already picked up this little guy's sister and took her back to Saffron to train."

He smiled; when he'd his breakdown on the center, he forgot that he'd also told her that his Growlithe was a gift from Professor Oak and the son of her grandmother's Arcanine.

"I'm glad to hear that." He notice she had put a poster with Champion Lance message and new law from this morning.

She notice his gaze and gave him a small smile. "A trainer's journey is a hard one. Although I think Champion Lance bit off more than he can chew on this one. He might forbid trainers under fifteen from getting their license next year but what will he do with trainers from other regions? Orre's age requirement is twelve while Hoenn's and Unova's are thirteen, Sinnoh's is fourteen and Kalos's is fifteen. But then again, he is the champion."

She must have notice she was rambling because she shook her head. " So you're heading to Pewter City through Viridian Forest?"

While Ash nodded, Growlithe sat down next to him, perfectly still, watching his trainer. He was talking with a woman who smelled like his kin. He liked her just for that but he wouldn't embarrassed his trainer by acting like a juvenile pup even though all he wanted to do was scratch an unbearable itch behind his ear.

Ash knelt down by Growlithe and gave him a scratch behind the ears that send a wave a pleasure through the young pokemon. If he didn't know better, he would think his trainer was a mind reader, but it felt so good he didn't care.

"Yeah, I want to head to Pewter City and challenge Brock. I know it's going to be hard with just Growlithe but the pokedex mention that he can learn Iron Tail. So we will work on that, the bug types in the forest should prove a good challenge for him to perfect the move."

Officer Jenny gave him a thoughtful look before heading inside the police station. She came out with a small blue band and five small metal plates.

"Your choice in attack is good. Iron Tail been a steel type would be super effective against all rock types. This is a training band my Clan developed for training our Growlithes to learn that move since we worked so close with them and well they are kind-of our signature pokemon. You put the band around Growlithe tail and add the weights to increase his strength. By the time he is able to handle all five weights, he should be ready for Iron he has the band on, you can practice the same number of times a day as the plates it has, so if he has one then one, if two then two. The idea is for the pups to slowly build their power and get use to it."

She gave Growlithe a looked before kneeling down in front of the puppy looking at him directly in the eyes. "Growlithe, would you allow me the honor to put this band around your tail to increase your strength and battle prowess?"

Ash looked at the serious officer, the words sounded almost like a ritual. Growlithe looked at the woman in front of him and he knew what she asking and he slowly nodded turning around presenting his tail to her. He wanted to get stronger for his trainer.

Officer Jenny smiled and put two metal plates into the corresponding slots on the band before wrapping it around Growlithe. Then she stood up along with Ash and looked at the Pokemon.

"Your Growlithe should be about half a year old, maybe a little more. At this point in time, their tails are strong enough to start with two plates. You should add one plate a week to give him time to get use to it. How does it feel Growlithe?"

Growlithe turned to face them and started to move his tail but he felt it was moving slower than he wanted it due to the weight, so he close his eyes circulating his energy around his tail and felt he could move it better and faster. The weight didn't bother him too much but to he knew that he needed to constantly move his energy to move his tail. He open his eyes and barked once to let them know he was okay.

Ash decided to ask her about the words she'd said as she handed him the rest of the metal plates.

"Growlithes are our partners and friends but they also take pride in accomplishing things by themselves so if we want to help improve its always polite to ask for permission. It's a sign of respect."

He smiled and nodded to the officer. "Thanks Officer Jenny. You've help us a lot and I'm really grateful."

She smile. "No need to thank me, this Growlithe is part of our family and by extension so are you. Now, if you are heading to Viridian Forest I should warned you about the Bug Catchers."

Ash frowned, why would she warned him about bug catchers. He had heard from his dad and Gary's that Viridian Forest was crawling with young rookie trainers who spent all their time catching and training bug types because they evolve very fast and were easy to handle. Ash though since his journey started so late he would be able to avoid them. His dad said that those trainers were fools, that didn't know - or didn't want - to spend time training their Pokemon, so they went for the easy route of catching bug types.

"Why would you warned me about Bug Catchers Officer Jenny? Aren't they just rookie trainers like myself who only capture bug types?" Growlithe was also frowning; any bug that came near them he would roast them.

Officer Jenny rolled her eyes in frustration and annoyance. "If this were the past, yeah but with Azalea Town Gym leader Bugsby in Johto, Kalos Santalune City Gym Leader Viola and Sinnoh Elite Four Aron having a team of all bug types has sparked a fire in those Bug Catchers to the likes I haven't seen before. Also, it's the last weeks of spring and the beginning of summer so we are in right in the middle of the bug Pokemon migration cycle. The forest is teeming with exotic bugs and trainers who want to reach the status of their idols so be careful. They're not all that powerful, but the sheer number of them is enough to give anyone a Snorlax size headache."

Ash knew those names, as they were powerful trainers. Heck, one of them was an Elite Four in a region as old as Kanto so he knew that underestimating them just because they had bug pokemon who are generally though as weak was a mistake.

"Thanks Officer Jenny, I'll be careful but I'm confident that Growlithe and I can take care of a few bugs."

He was about to say his goodbyes when an all terrain truck stopped by them and a man in his late thirties to early forties came out, wearing a dark three piece suit. He had brown hair and dark eyes that held an air of power and confidence if not a little arrogance. Officer Jenny stiffened and gave a polite smile.

"Giovanny, I thought you were on your way to the Leaders Conference to discuss Champion Lance announcement."

Ash was stunned. Out of all the Gym Leaders in Kanto, Giovanny was the most ruthless and the most secretive. He had a standing rule that unless you had seven badges you shouldn't even knock on his door. For a period of five years, he didn't give out any badges and rumor was that he would only send out one pokemon to deal with trainers who had a full team of six and that his pokemon never receive a scratch. It got to the point that Champion Lance came to Viridian and forced him, after a heated discussion of weeks, to give out one badge a year.

He gave her a polite smile and nodded. "I was on my way when Nurse Joy called, explaining...yelling, actually, that the wild Nidoking almost killed another trainer yesterday and that I should deal with it now or she would set her team on me and never give me a moment's peace."

Officer Jenny snorted. "That sounds like Joy, and she would do that. Actually, it was this young trainer who was almost killed. His name is Ash and was coming from Pallet Town when he encounter our local natural disaster."

Giovanni turned to look at Ash noticing him for the first time. Something flashed in his eyes but it vanished so quickly Ash thought he must have imagine it.

"You are very lucky to be alive, that Nidoking has been causing problems for awhile now. After he killed that kid a while back I went out to capture him and send him to the League but he was always on the move and I couldn't find him. However..." He pause for a moment thinking over something.

He smiled at Ash. "Young man would mind so much coming with me to show me where you last saw the Nidoking? You don't need to be scared, you will be with me at all times and I would bring you back today as to not interrupted your journey."

Ash thought about it, he wasn't stupid. This was Giovanni asking for his help, and he would get to see him in action not many people could say that. He might even see him use one of his main pokemon. He looked at Growlithe, who was sitting perfectly still, and his partner gave him a slow nod. He then looked at the gym leader.

"I'd be more than happy to help you sir."

Officer Jenny didn't give voice to the thought that it was a bad idea that Ash should go again and face the Pokemon that almost killed him. But she also knew trainers needed to face challenges and overcome obstacles and it was obvious this was one of them. Besides, he was going to be with Giovanni so that put most of her fears to rest. Ash pulled Growlithe's poke ball and recalled his friend to let him get some rest after walking for so long.

"Thank you, Officer, I'll be taking this young trainer with me and will bring him back today. You can let Nurse Joy know I'm on the case. That should ease both her mind and mine." He walked back to his truck with Ash close behind and drove away.

Ash was rather nervous; Giovanni gave an imposing aura and honestly he didn't know what to talk about with the Gym Leader. Honestly, what could a rookie trainer say to someone with as many battles under his belt as Giovanni? Since he didn't want to embarrassed himself, he pulled his Pokedex out and looked for the entries of the two Pokemon who almost cost him and Growlithe their lives.

 **[Onyx the rock snake pokemon. Onyx has a magnet in its brain. The magnet acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother. Onyx tunnel under the ground at over 50 miles per hour, which causes tremors and a terrifying roar that echo a long ways away. The massive, winding tunnels it leaves behind are used as homes by Diglett. Onyx loves to eat the large boulders it encounters while burrowing underground.]**

 **[Nidoking the drill Pokemon. Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power. With one swing, it can topple a metal transmission tower. Once this Pokémon goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it. Nidoking uses its tail to smash, constrict, or break the bones of its prey and enemies. The tail can be swung to create distance between it and its foes before Nidoking charges. Its steel-like hide adds to its powerful, rampaging charges.]**

Ash gave those entries some thought. He was really lucky to escape with his life and that those Pokémon weren't set out to kill him...well, that Nidoking was but he was lucky enough to have out ran it. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that they were about to leave Viridian City and that Giovanni was giving him an odd look.

"From what Nurse Joy told me, you were almost killed by an Onyx and that Nidoking, not to mention a horde of Raticates. Let me give you some free advice young man, a true trainer's mettle is tested on the battlefield and in that field, you can only rely on yourself and your team. Don't rely on that little red computer to win your battles like so many rookie trainers do. Treat it like training wheels, since you are a new to this. You can be considered an adept trainer once you don't use that to check every Pokémon you meet. You would be surprised how many trainers lose their battles because they rely on that thing."

Ash looked up to Giovanni and noticed the dislike in his voice. And didn't know what to say. He tried to find something to say that wouldn't offend the older trainer but in the end, he just had to speak his mind.

"I'm just starting my journey and I know there's much for me to learn, that's why I will use every tool in my arsenal to get stronger and not let my Pokemon get hurt. By the way, the Nidoking was by the river yesterday so he should he around there." He said, looking at the gym leader.

Giovanni gave him a stern look and then looked at the road again. They were nearing the river where he'd met the Nidoking. He pushed a button on the steering wheel and the glove compartment opened, revealing six pokeballs in a silver case that was similar in size and style to Ash's own pokedex. Giovanni opened the case, picked one of the pokeballs, and threw it out the window, releasing a huge Pokémon Ash had never seen before.

Its skin was a dark blue almost purple color. He had a pair of huge black wings and a long scorpion-like tail. Its face had a sinister smirk with sharp fangs and slit yellow eyes. It flew next to the truck and gave Ash a look that made him feel like he was being sized up for a meal.

"Gliscor, take to the skies and see if you spot a herd of Nidorans that has a big Nidoking as its alpha."

Giovanni ordered ignoring the hungry look his Pokémon was giving Ash.

Gliscor flew higher and began to search the area. Ash wanted to know what kind of Pokémon it was but after Giovanni expressed his disdain for a trainer using the pokedex, he refrained from doing so. He knew Giovanni specialized in ground type Pokémon. The league was clear that every gym leader needed to report what type of pokemon they specialized in so that trainers could prepare. However, that didn't mean that one knew what pokemon the Gym Leaders had, either on their personal team or the ones they used for gym battles. Those were kept secret as to give the challengers an extra...well challenge.

Giovanni saw the look in Ash face and he gave him a small smirk. "He is a ground type if that is what you are wondering. Gliscor and his pre-evolve form Gligar are the only known Pokémon in the world who are both flying and ground type. He comes from the Sinnoh region, I got him as part of what I think is Lance greatest and only idea. He propose an exchange of Pokemon between the different gym leaders and elite four from every region. It was supposed to be a show of friendship between the different regions as well as a way to see how the Pokemon adapted to the new regions before doing a wide mass introduction but it really turn out into a bragging fest between us. Every gym leader and elite four got up to five new Pokémon that day."

Ash was surprise that Champion Lance went to that extreme to promote friendship between the different regions. He knew Kanto and the Kalos region on the north were on uneasy terms because of internal issues between them. This was why his dad and Gary's were in Kalos to promote better understanding and friendship between the two regions through Pokémon research.

"That sounds like a good idea. The champion is a smart man to think of ways to promote peace between the different regions."

Giovanni looked like he was about to refute Ash's statement but at that moment, Gliscor started flying in him was the Nidoran herd and in the middle of it was the large Nidoking surrounded by his sons and daughters. The earth leader pulled up near the herd and in plain sight of the Alpha.

"Stay behind me at all times." That was the only thing Giovanni said to him as they got down from the truck and looked at the Nidoking, who spotted them and was gave a vicious growl. Giovanni recalled his Gliscor before he gave the Nidoking an appraising look. Ash stood next to the gym leader, not knowing what Giovanni was looking at.

"A fine specimen he is. Larger than most of his breed, look there Ash you can see signs that he was a trained Pokémon that was release. Probably was too vicious and hard to control or maybe it suffered from abuse. We only stepped out of the vehicle and his horn and spikes are already leaking with poison, the males are always more aggressive than the females but his reaction is almost murderous. With proper discipline he could become a force of nature."

Giovanni pulled out another poke ball from the silver case before returning the case to his breast pocket. He threw the red and white device and a Nidoking spawned from it. Giovanni's Nidoking wasn't as large as his wild counterpart and he looked older. His armor plates were covered with scars and some had missing pieces. Giovanni's Nidoking exuded power and regality, the massive Pokémon had a presence that made you look at it. The Pokémon turned towards its trainer and surprisingly Giovanni gave him an affectionate pat and scratched the poison Pokémon under its chin, which he seem to like.

"Old friend, you have been with for many years and you have earned your rest. I know you have been wanting to find a replacement. Look over there, what do you think?"

The Pokémon turned towards its wild counterpart and gave him the same appraising look its trainer had. Then he turned towards Giovanni and gave a low growl. Giovanni smiled.

"Yes he needs some work." Then grew serious. "Take him down."

The Pokémon nodded and walked over to the herd and roared his challenge. The wild Nidoking didn't wait much longer before charging forward both his arms covered in purple light. Giovanni's Nidoking didn't move as the wild one got closer and closer. At the last second a blue light covered Giovanni's Nidoking's tail before it turned into a sharp water current that cover the whole tail and faster than the wild Nidoking could react or dodge, he was hit with a powerful Aqua Tail in the jaw, sending crashing back a few feet into a rock.

Ash pulled out Growlithe's pokeball and released him. The puppy looked around not knowing where they were before focusing on the two Nidokings fighting. He recognize the scent of the one who had almost killed him as he saw him get up from the pile of rubble rubbing his jaw. He gave a low growl before Ash knelt beside him, never taking his eyes of the fight.

"Growlithe I want you to look at this fight and learn what you can. Giovanni's Nidoking is a veteran fighter, anything you can learn will help us become stronger." Growlithe stopped growling and focused on the fight.

Giovanni looked at Ash as he stood up and something like respect flashed in his eyes. "Acknowledging your weaknesses and admitting what you lack is not something most trainers can do, either rookie and experienced trainer. From what I can see, your Growlithe is a strong specimen but he is young and lacks experience. Seeing the Nidokings fight and learning from it would benefit you both."

At the moment, the wild Nidoking recovered from getting hit and roared at Giovanni's Nidoking. A light blue beam charged at the tip of his horn before a cold beam launch itself at the older Nidoking. Ash looked at Giovanni, who had not given his Nidoking any orders. That showed how much trust and experience was shared between trainer and Pokémon. An orange light appeared in Nidoking's mouth before a huge flame flower sprouted from his mouth towards the wild one. When the Ice Beam and Fire Blast met a huge explosion shook the plains and a cloud of dust covered both Pokémon.

"Brute force is helpful in some situations, but you should never rely on it. Always think what your opponent is capable of doing and from there, you can prepare for anything. Nidoking and I have been together for decades. He was the second Pokémon I caught. However, lately he has been wanting to start his own herd but didn't want to leave me without a proper replacement. That's why he hasn't moved unless it's to counter attack - he is testing him to see if he is worthy. I think after that Nidoking is defeated, this herd could use a strong leader. Maybe mine will settle here."

Ash was listening to Giovanni without taking his eyes from the battle. He didn't know why the gym leader was telling him this but he appreciated every bit of knowledge he could get.

A roar came from within the cloud and the wild Nidoking was charging with his tail glowing with a bright gray light, Ash looked to Growlithe, who was watching the battle with such concentration he was barely breathing.

The wild Nidoking swung its powerful tail, hitting Giovanni's Pokémon on the side and making him take two steps back as the older Pokémon struck its tail on the ground to use as support. A smirk appeared in Nidoking's face he was clearly enjoying testing his opponent. Giovanni's Nidoking turned towards the wild one, his arm shrouded in a light blue energy hitting the wild poison Pokémon in the jaw in the same place he was hit before, causing him to stagger back, dizzy. Giovanni pulled out a pokeball and threw it at the wild Nidoking, however the Pokemon wasn't as dazed as they thought. A fierce light shone in it eyes as the capturing device neared and he turned around and hit the ball with its tail sending it flying towards the herd, where it hit an unsuspecting female Nidoran in the back of the head before she was pulled inside. The metal sphere shook once, twice and a third time before it finally stopped signaling the capture was successful.

Giovanni frowned clearly not happy that his first attempt was a failure. Seen his daughter captured because of him sent the the wild Nidoking into a rampage. His fangs were charged with flames while his arms and tail were shrouded in purple light. Ash was stunned at seeing the pokemon use three attacks at the same time. The wild Nidoking charged at Giovanni and Ash. Ash didn't know who was more surprised, the wild Nidoking, or Giovanni, when Growlithe jumped in front of them. He launched a rain of charged fire bullets at the charging Pokémon at the same time another fire flower rushed at the Pokémon's back. Growlithe Ember hit the the Nidoking straight in the face, blinding him, while the Fire Blast hit him in the back, propelling him over Ash and Giovanni and crashing into the truck, turning it into scrap metal.

Ash winced at seeing the Pokémon crash into the vehicle, which must've hurt a lot. He didn't want to look at Giovanni's face right now. But the gym leader wasn't looking at his car but at Growlithe with a look of respect in his eyes. A sound of metal scraping against metal caught their attention as the wild Nidoking stood up from the wreckage, dark blood was dripping from several wounds and he had a nasty burn over his right eye where the Ember hit him. The Pokemon was panting and on his last breath but he wasn't about to give up.

Giovanni looked at his Nidoking and nodded. "Finish him." The gym leader had a triumphant look on his otherwise stern face.

The wild Nidoking was charging another Ice Beam but the battle had taken its toll on him and it was taking him awhile to concentrate the energy. Meanwhile, Giovanni's Nidoking was charging a large water sphere and fired it at the tired wild Pokémon, hitting him in the chest before the latter one could fire his Ice Beam. The water sphere exploded upon contact, knocking the poison Pokémon backwards. This time when Giovanni threw his pokeball, the wild Nidoking didn't even move. After the customary three shakes that signaled a capture was successful, Giovanni walked over to the pokeball, picking it up and putting it in his pocket.

Ash turned towards Growlithe and knelt down scratching him behind the ears. "Hey boy that was great! Thanks for stepping in to help us."

The puppy gave him a pleased smiled as he enjoyed the scratch his trainer was giving him. He knew that his Ember didn't hurt the Nidoking that much, but he was happy that he had help in protecting his trainer as well as the capture of the wild brute.

"You have a very loyal Pokémon there, young man. Cherish him well and he will become your most trusted companion." Giovanni walked towards Ash.

He looked as his Nidoking before setting his eyes on the herd. He walked over to the herd with his Nidoking, Ash and Growlithe behind him. The herd didn't move as they approach they had just seen their alpha be taken down by the more powerful Nidoking so they knew he was stronger than any of them. Giovanni stopped and knelt picking up the first pokeball that had missed and capture the female Nidoran. Ash thought he was going to release her but he didn't. Instead, he turned towards his Nidoking.

"Old friend you have chosen a worthy successor, strong and fearless. It will take some work but he will realize his full potential. I know you wanted to start your own herd but from the looks of it, this one needs a strong leader. What do you say?"

The Nidoking turn towards the herd who were looking at him with expectation, respect, and little fear. He then turned towards Giovanni and nodded. Giovanni turned towards his Pokémon and gave him a scratch in the chin and a hug which the Pokémon returned. Once they separated, he pulled Nidoking's pokeball and pressed to the Pokémon's forehead for ten seconds while the center of the ball flickered from white to red before finally turning white. The processes was common when one wanted to released a Pokémon, it made sure the pokeball deleted the information and was reusable once more.

"Take care of them. I will come by every once in awhile to visit." The Gym Leader said towards his former Pokémon.

The Nidoking nodded and went to his new herd. After a few seconds where the members walked hesitant towards him, they soon accepted him as their new alpha and he led them away from the humans. Giovanni then turned and looked at his truck before frowning.

"Well this presents a problem. Walking back to Viridian City will take hours from here."

He pulled out a small yellow and orange device that propped itself open and it showed a miniature screen, he pressed a couple of buttons before the face of Officer Jenny appeared.

"My dear Officer, the threat has been contained. However, during the capture, my truck was trashed. if you could please send someone to pick us up at these coordinates."

Before she could say anything, Giovanni hung up the call. Then turned to Ash. "You said you were from Pallet Town right? Are you going to participate in this year's Indigo League? Yet you have only one young Pokémon and no badges to speak off, you do know the season started months ago, right?"

Ash nodded. "It's always been my dream to become a powerful trainer. However just when my journey was supposed to start, I got sick and couldn't start until just a short while ago. I know I'm against the clock but without pressure, I can't push myself to be the best I can be for this year's league."

Giovanni looked at him for a while before nodding. "Pressuring yourself and overcoming obstacles is what separates the weak from the strong. Yet I seem to recall that you were going to Pewter City when we met. Were you planning on using only your Growlithe against Brock?"

Ash thought about it before answering and decided to be honest. "I know Brock specializes in rock Pokémon and even though I don't know what Pokémon he uses for rookie trainers, I'm confident that Growlithe can master Iron Tail before reaching Pewter City. Of course it's stupid to battle with just him but the Pokémon from Viridian to Pewter are all bugs which are weak to rock, so my strategy is to use Growlithe speed and tactics to overcome him. If a good Pokémon comes across my path, I won't hesitate to capture it."

The gym leader nodded. "That's a sound analysis of your strengths and the situation you are in. And it could work except for two reasons. First, even though Brock is the youngest of us, he has more years of experience than you so relying on just one attack is reckless and stupid. The other problem is his Pokémon. Brock uses only two Pokémon for trainers with three badges or less. The first is a Geodude, which your Growlithe could overcome without an excessive amount difficulty. However his next Pokémon is a specialty if his, an Onix. This one, with a fresh Growlithe, would be very difficult to beat. With a tired one, it would be next to impossible. It would be better if you passed his Gym and went against Erika in Celadon City there your fire type would have the type advantage."

Ash thought about what Giovanni said and it did make a lot of sense to passed Brock's Gym and go for one where he would have the advantage and along the way he could capture a grass or water Pokémon that could beat Brock. Not to mention that he already had a bad experience with an Onix and that was one of the last Pokémon he wanted to see. He shook his head and looked at the Gym Leader straight in the eye.

"That would be the easy way out, yes it would also be the smart thing to do. But if I took the easy way at the start then what kind of trainer would I be in the future? No, even if the world sets itself against me I would face it head on with my Pokémon."

Giovanni looked surprised by the passion and determination in this young trainer's eyes. It reminded him of a certain someone he hadn't seen in years.

"A very passionate answer. Since no matter what you plan on heading into Pewter City, take this."

Ash frowned in confusion as Giovanni handed him the pokeball he was holding in his hand, the same one that had the female Nidoran.

"Why? You captured her. So that makes her yours." He tried to give the pokeball back but the gym leader refused.

"I already have a hard case that will take all my time to train and my team already has a Nidoqueen. The herd has moved on, if I release her she would be defenseless without the herd to protect her from the larger predators."

Giovanni looked at the pokeball in Ash's hand. "Nidorans are exceptional Pokémon. Both the female and males have their own unique characteristics. Their large ears can pick up sounds from miles away and contrary to popular belief, the females are more strong willed than the males. Since they are in charge of care taking the herd, their hides are thicker than the males and their poison is more potent. The males are just more aggressive because it's their job to protect and provide for the herd. Use your pokedex and scan it."

The gym leader gave him a cryptic smile but Ash did what he said and pulled up his pokedex and scaned the pokeball. Growlithe was sitting by side with a curious look on his face.

 **[Nidoran the poison pin Pokémon. Nidoran has barbs that secrete a powerful poison. The barbs are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied Pokémon. When enraged, the Nidoran releases a horrible toxin from its horn. The poison secreted by the spines and horn is extremely potent, and even a scratch from its horn or a drop of poison from its barbs can be deadly. However, this docile Pokémon only uses its poison when it feels threatened**

 **This Nidoran is female and knows the moves: Scratch, Growl, Double Kick and Poison Sting.**

 **This Nidoran has the ability Poison Point.]**

Giovanni nodded satisfy. "Now your chances against Brock are even higher, Double Kick is a fighting type move that is perfect for their species because of their powerful legs. Not to mention that fighting type are strong against rock types. A good trainer doesn't rely on just fire power. Your greatest strength is your mind and your trust in your pokemon."

He pointed to the pokeball in Ash's hand. "If you manage to gain her loyalty and make her a part of your team, you will have a long time protector and fierce fighting machine that can rival that Growlithe of yours. A final piece of advice is that while both Nidoqueen and Nidoking can learn a wide variety of moves, their greatest strength is their though scales and physical power. Play to those, and you will have a strong Pokémon. And I hope to see you once you have beaten the other Gym Leaders."

Ash nodded and put Nidoran's pokeball away for the mean time. Right now, she would be irritated and angry at being captured. He would release her once they were in Viridian Forest and he could introduce himself properly. Growlithe looked at his trainer knowing they had acquired a new team mate. He wanted to meet her and see if she would like to travel with them. If she was anything like her sire, then when she fully evolved, she would be a great addition to their pack. He turned to look at his tail and he slowly moved it up and down, getting use to the weight hoping to become strong enough for their first battle.

He was getting used to circulating his energy around his body to move the now heavy tail. However, his control was not perfect and he felt his tail dragging him down as he jumped to save Ash. His trainer looked up to the road as blue and red lights made their way towards them.

Officer Jenny stepped out of the vehicle and took a look at the destroyed car and whistled. She looked around to the devastation caused by the battle that must have been a fierce one, as there were cracks in the grounds, ice covering some of the trees and total mayhem. She looked at the Gym Leader, who gave her a polite smile and the rookie trainer, who was looking at his Pokémon.

"Well it's a good thing Joy didn't come with me or she would have made your ears bleed for putting the child in danger."

Giovanni gave the officer a smirk. "It's a good thing however. This young man and his Pokémon handled themselves very well when the situation demanded it. Which reminds me, Ash, pull out your pokedex."

Ash frowned not knowing why the gym leader would want him to this, after his tirade on how the red machine made trainers dependent on them, but he did it anyways. The gym leader pulled out the device he used earlier for calling Officer Jenny and aimed it at Ash's pokedex. His pokedex made a ringing sound and Ash open it going to his bank account seen two thousand poke dollars in it bringing the balance all the way up to twenty five hundred poke dollars. He gave the gym leader a confused look.

"That's a reward for service rendered. We gym leaders can give cash rewards to trainers for helping them do odd jobs such as this one." He then turned to Officer Jenny and smiled, "Let's go Officer. I think if I want to make the conference, I will have to trouble the league for an Alakazam to teleport me."

Ash was about to say thanks but the gym leader had already stepped into the car along with Officer Jenny. Ash turned towards Growlithe and smiled. "I'll put you back in your ball. Then, when we get to the forest, we'll meet our new friend."

Growlithe barked in agreement before Ash recalled him inside. Ash sat next to the gym leader who was quiet, looking at the path his former Pokémon had taken. Ash was thinking about his future battle, and how Nidoran will feel about been part if his team. He would just have to be honest and let her decide. He knew she would be a great asset to his team, but he didn't want to use force to make her loyal to him. He wanted what his parents had with their team - a true partnership where both sides were equals.

 **Hello guys Harlequin K here again . First of all I apolagized for the error in the previous publication, had some technical difficulties that are now fixed.**

 **Now I would like to give a special thanks to FelicityQueen my editor who made this chapter possible. I would like to thank all those who have read and like the story, you guys rock and Titans wouldn't be here without all of you guys. I would also like to thank all those who have reviewed the story and shared your opinions about it. You guys are amazing and keep it up.**

 **To those message me privately with questions hope the answers satisfy you and if anyone has any questions or just want to chat feel free to drop by.**

 **Hope you like this chapter and I will do my very best to have the next one ready before 2016 ends.**

 **Well guys Harlequin K signing out remember to review the story and shared everything you think about it and any questions are welcome. Till next time**


	4. Chapter 4

Stone Crusher

Ash waved goodbye at Officer Jenny as she sped away, she had driven him all the to the entrance of Viridian forest after they had left Giovanni at his Gym, the Gym Leader hadn't said a word during the whole trip except a quick call on his Poke-Nav (curiosity got the better of Ash ask edwhat it was. Apparently it was a high tech device from Hoenn that had a bunch of features including video phone) to the league for an Alakazam to teleport him to the meeting.

Ash had walked a couple of hours into the forest when he spotted a nice cluster of woods where he could release his Pokemon for a little break. He had been thinking how he was going to meet his new teammate and first he thought to have Growlithe out with him but thought better to make the first interaction be just between the two of them.

He laid his bag by the base of a tree and looked around for any berries that might appeal to a poison type Pokemon,after a couple of minutes he found a small Petaya berry tree. The fruits were very good for poison types due to their spicy bitter flavor, nidorans loved petaya berries above all others because their hard exterior makes perfect to sharpen their fangs.

He picked up two berries and put them in his pocket before taking Nidoran's Poke Ball out and released the poison rodent. She looked around confused and a little angry, she was rubbing the back of her head where the Poke Ball hit her. It took her a few seconds to notice that she wasn't in the meadows of her home but rather in a strange forest, the smells and sounds were so different that what she was used to. Then she turned around and saw a human, she remembered he was with the other human who had the Nidoking that battle her sire and cause her sire to send a Poke Ball to capture her.

Ash saw that she recognized him and was not happy. "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened before. I'm sure your pretty mad at been capture without any chance to defend yourself. After the battle I was going to release you because it would not have been fair to you but your herd had move on and it would have been pretty dangerous for you on your own. I have a proposition for you if your interested."

Nidoran looked at the human and what he said made some sense. A small nidoran like her would be bullied or killed without the protection of the herd. She was sure her sire was defeated and maybe even captured, the other Nidoking looked older and more experience. She nodded at the human keeping her distance.

"I really would like it if you were to become a part of my team, My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I just started my journey to become the strongest trainer in the world and for that I need strong Pokemon by my side. I already have a partner Growlithe and maybe just the two of us can't replace your original herd but we would be happy if you would become a part of our family. I promise nothing would hurt you and we can work together to make you the most powerful Nidoqueen in all the world. What do you say?"

Ash pleaded his case and when he was done he got down on his knees and offered her the berry. Nidoran looked at the human and what he said made a lot of sense to her, she would never survive on her own and been a part of a family appealed to her. She unlike her brothers and sisters didn't want to be strong but after what she experience she wanted to be stronger to keep her new family safe. Nodding her head she walked slowly and took the berry from the human's hands and started eating it, the berry tasted delicious.

Ash smile as he saw Nidoran taking the berry and enjoy it, he slowly reach out and scratched her behind the ears careful not scratch himself with her barbs or horn. At first, Ash notice she was hesitant but soon close her eyes enjoying the treatment. Once she finished the fruit she wrinkled her nose looking for more. Ash smiled and pull the second one from his pocket.

"Nidoran I'm going to call out Growlithe so that you two can meet while I prepare a proper lunch."

Saying that he pulled out Growlithe's Poke Ball and released his friend. Growlithe looked around noticing they were in some sort of forest before he spotted his trainer and he barked at him joyfully, the Poke Ball was good for resting but it could get a little stuffy in there. Then he noticed the Nidoran eating a berry with a look of pure joy in her face. "Growlithe this is Nidoran, she agreed to come along with us, say hi while I make some food."

Growlithe nodded and move over to Nidoran and gave her a friendly low bark, he noticed with those big ears of hers if he barked loudly she would take it the wrong way. He tried to wag his tail in a friendly manner but forgot he was wearing the band and it came out slow and clumsy. Nidoran noticed the orange pup as he gave her a friendly bark, he seemed friendly enough and the human...Ash was his name said they were partners.

She gave him a shy smile and offered him the last piece of her fruit as hello present. Growlithe looked at the fruit she offered and took a small bite, it tasted spicy just like the cheri berries he liked but then a second more powerful taste made his tongue feel like he lick the underside of a metapod.

Ash looked a Growlithe and couldn't help but laugh, Nidoran was laughing too watching the pup dance around wiping his tongue with his paws. Ash took out a piece of chocolate and gave it to the pup. "Here buddy have this, that fruit is too bitter for you."

Ash went back to prepare lunch, after half an hour he had a bowl of pasta ready and some poke-food for his Pokemon. He serve them all and he started eating while he looked at his two Pokemon enjoy their food, like before he crushed some oran berries and sprinkled them on top of their food for extra flavor. Pulling out his Pokedex he checked the map and notice he was four days from Pewter city if he didn't get lost, if he did get lost well it could take him well over a month.

He looked at his Pokemon and smile as they finish eating their food. He looked around and didn't see any bug types or Bug Catcher. Maybe because he was in the entrance of the forest or maybe they were somewhere else. He put everything away and waited for his Pokemon to rest while he came up with a training regiment for them while they were in the forest.

"Guys out first gym battle is on the next city and it's going to be a tough one. Brock uses rock type Pokemon which are tricky. Growlithe that is why I have you using that band to have you mastered Iron Tail and Nidoran we are going to see your moves and how much you have mastered them."

Both Pokemon nodded eager to show their prowess. Ash smile and finished his food and cleaned up before standing up and looked at the clearing it had several trees and a couple of boulders. He went to Growlithe and remove the band, his friend smiled and wagged his tail like their was no tomorrow.

"Okay Growlithe, lets start with you. Iron Tail on those boulders."

Growlithe barked and looked at the boulders before rushing towards them as he concentrated the energy around his tail, giving it a metallic sheen. He jumped and swatted at the rock with his tail taking a chunk off the top.

"That's great buddy, lets see your other moves. Ember and then Charge Ember."

Growlithe barked running at high speed at another boulder shooting small bullets of fire before a larger set of bullets burned the rock. As the smoke clear more than half the boulder was gone. Ash was please with his friend's improvement. "Growlithe now lets see your Bite."

Any Pokemon could bite it was in their nature but the attack Bite was different. Bite was a dark type attack that shrouded the Pokemon's teeth in a dark purple energy giving the extra power to their jaws. Their was another even more powerful version which was Crunch but that move actually made the Pokemon's teeth longer for a far more savage attack.

Growlithe's teeth were covered in purple energy as he jumped and bit a thick tree branch clean off. Ash was surprise and really didn't want to be caught between his partner's teeth.

"Okay that was great my friend, and keep practicing your moves focus on mastering Iron Tail while I work with Nidoran." Growlithe turned to his trainer and barked happily that was his trainer was happy with his progress.

Ash turned to Nidoran who had been watching Growlithe attack with keen attention. "Okay Nidoran your turn now, the Pokedex said you had Scratch, Growl, Double Kick and Poison Sting. Let's see Scratch and followed it with Double Kick."

Nidoran chirped and rush a tree and used her claws on it leaving deep ridges on the trunk. Before using the momentum to run back to the boulder Growlithe had practice his Iron Tail and jumped into the air, her feet were glowing white with energy as Double Kick focus the power in Nidoran's powerful legs for an dangerous attack. Nidoran landed with both feet on the boulder crushing it beneath her feet.

"Wow Nidoran that was impressive for such tiny feet they pack one hell of a punch."

Nidoran gave him a proud look, which shouldn't surprise Ash she had been raise in the wild even though he didn't know how old she was. From what he could tell she had experience battling. He looked at the Pokedex for the next attack which was Poison Sting, it was an attack that could be executed one of two ways.

The first one was for Nidoran to covered her horn with poison and tackle her opponents with it, poisoning the opponent on contact depending on how much venom and force she used. The other one was a long range attack, poison Pokemon like Nidoran had a organ inside their bodies that was used to create and stored their poison. When she used the long range version she solidified the poison into small sharp needles and fired them from her mouth.

"Nidoran let's see your Poison Sting first close range then long range."

Nidoran gave an affirmative chirp before running back to the tree it had used Scratch before and hit it with her poison covered horns leaving a hole dripping with poison on the tree. She then turned around and open her mouth launching a barrage of needles at the pile of rubble that was left of the boulder she crushed.

Ash was impressed with her performance and power, for a tiny Pokemon she packed a vicious punch. Nidoran finished doing all the task her trainer order and then began grooming herself, is not that she hated getting dirty but a girl had to keep up her appearances.

Ash smiled at his Pokemon, his journey had a slow start but he was more than ready for anything the world might throw his way. "Okay guys lets take a quick rest before heading out again. You guys did great and as we move through the forest, I want you to keep practicing your moves."

Both Growlithe and Nidoran smile and went to sit by him. Nidoran continue to groom herself and clean her scales. While Growlithe lay down on his belly and wag his tail slowly from side to side, it still had that metallic sheen to it so his partner was slowly getting use to the move which was great for both of them. Now it after a quick rest they would be on their way.

* * *

Indigo Plateau

06:31 PM Kanto Eastern Time

* * *

The Indigo Plateau was the home of the Kanto Pokemon League. Not only it serve as the place that hosted the annual Conference but it also had the Headquarters for the Ace Rangers the League personal enforcers whose job was to assist the Gym Leaders and Elite Four in keeping peace throughout the whole Kanto and Johto regions. The Ace Rangers were trainers carefully selected from the Conference with the most potential some of them went on to become Elite Four members or Gym Leaders.

The Indigo Plateau also serve as the home to the Elite Four and Champion Lance. Inside the city size complex was the blue and red building that was the HQ for the Ace Rangers and the top floor was used for when the E4 and Gym Leaders needed to discuss issues with the Champion.

At this moment that room was almost full to capacity with the Gym leaders and E4 from Kanto sitting in a large circular table. Each chair was made in the motif of the Gym leaders badges.

The youngest member in the party was a man in his mid-twenties with spiky brown hair dressed in an orange shirt and beige pants, the man was Brock Stone and he was the gym leader of the Pewter City Gym and a rock Pokemon specialist renown world wide for his battling skills as well as his breeding abilities.

Next to him sat a young lady in her late twenties with dirty blonde hair dressed in a simple pink blouse and white skirt, she was Daisy Waterflower and the gym leader of Cerulean City a world class Marine Biologist she specialized in water Pokemon and was one of the toughest water trainers in the world.

To her right was a mountain of man in his mid-thirties with spiky blonde hair dress in military camouflage native from the Unova region but raised in Kanto Lt. Christopher Surge is the gym leader of Vermilion City and decorated soldier of the Kanto Army during the Kalos incursion, he specialized in electric type Pokemon and is consider one of the most ruthless trainers in the world.

Across from him was woman in her early thirties with short dark hair dressed in a beige kimono with flowers, Erika Rose was the Gym Leader of Celadon City and one the world's most prestigious botanist. She specialized in grass type Pokemon and has a world wide perfume line.

Next to her was a man in his early mid-forties with black hair and dress in a ninja armor with a red scarf around his neck, consider one of the toughest trainers in the Kanto Koga Tajiri is the leader of the Fuchsia Gym a master of deception he specialized in poison type Pokemon and was consider on par with the E4.

Across from her a woman in her late-twenties with long black hair dress in a blue business suit, Sabrina Araki was the leader of the Saffron Gym and one of the world's most powerful psychics which also happens to be her specialty as a trainer.

Next to her was a man in his late-fifties with a bald head and mustache dress in white suit with red shirt holding on to a walking stick in the shape of a question mark, Blaine Katsura is a former E4 and current leader of the Cinnabar Gym. A world renowned geneticist and master of fire Pokemon, Blaine is one of the toughest trainers in Kanto History.

Rounding up the Gym Leaders was Kanto's most ruthless and powerful ground type master Giovanni. He was seated next to Blaine drinking a scotch on the rocks waiting for the champion to arrive.

The leaders weren't alone in the room also seated on the table were the E4 members. The youngest member of the E4 was a women in early thirties with fiery red hair wearing a blue blouse with cream skirt. Lorelei Grand was the newest member of the E4 having the position only for ten years, a master of ice type Pokemon she is a renowned meteorologist that studies how the weather affect Pokemon migration patterns.

Next to her was a man almost seven feet tall in his late forties with long dark hair wearing nothing a loose white shirt and pant he also had heavy weight bracelets on his arms, Bruno Blaustein was a master in training fighting type Pokemon and had a desire to battle the best trainers in the world which pushed to constantly challenge Lance to improve himself.

Next to him was a women in her mid-sixties with shoulder length gray hair wearing a dark blue dress holding a cane with a Poke Ball mounted on the top, Agatha Stern was the oldest member of the elite four and the one with the shortest temper. She is a master of ghost Pokemon and fear tactics.

At this moment she was tapping her foot impatiently and looking at the clock. "It's rude to keep people waiting. If I'd known this little get together would take so long I would've brought a magazine."

Blaine turned from his conversation with Giovanni and glared at Agatha. "Oh shut up you old bat, the kid will get here when he feels like it and since when do you know how to read?"

Agatha glared at Blaine. "Who are you calling old you geriatric pile of kindle. Have you gone senile from breathing all that volcanic soot."

Blaine was about to retort when Erika stepped in. "Please Senior Agatha, Senior Blaine lets not start another fight this room had just been remodeled after the last argument you two had."

Agatha glared at the perfume princess. "Who are you calling Senior you bugger face brat."

Surge started laughing at Erika's reaction when the doors open an a seven foot tall man in his mid-thirties entered with spiky red hair dressed in a red shirt and black pants and his signature black cape. Lance Wataru has been the champion for Kanto and Johto for the last twenty years during his tenure both regions have endure an era of peace and prosperity with his team of dragons, he is the most powerful trainer in the region.

"Thank you all for coming out of your busy schedules. But we have very troubling news to discuss." Lance said promptly as he sat down.

Agatha glared at him. "Well its about time you got here now what you care to tell us why in Mew's tail you went on the air making that ridiculous announcement without even speaking to us."

Daisy looked at the E4 members and the champion. "Are you saying that this wasn't a decision made by all of you? But Lance said that it was a decision made by the E4 and him."

Bruno shook his head. "No I don't think anybody knew besides Lance."

Sabrina nodded. "That's not true, I was the one that told Lance to issue the order after some disturbing visions woke me up a couple of nights ago."

The different leaders started talking all at once but where then silence by a loud whistle used by Surge.

"Would you all shut up already? What does it matter if the age is now fifteen or not. Better for us, I hate these snot nose brats thinking that just because they have a Pokemon and won a few battles that they think they can be arrogant when they challenge us. You know how many leave my Gym crying. Good riddance I'd say now we may have some mature brats and maybe decent competition."

Erika glared at Surge and pointed a regal finger at him. "Oh stuff it you overgrown brute, no one cares what you think. This is serious changing the age have too many implications on our relationships with the trainers from other regions."

Lance held up his hand to stop further talking. "They are several reasons why I made the announcement without consulting everyone here and yes some of them have to do with the visions Sabrina had. Now if I can have your attention, yes a kid was killed by a Scyther but the main reason is because Alder returned to the Unova League."

Everyone widen their eyes at the mention of the travelling champion from the Unova region. Alder had been champion for almost as long as Lance however the minute Alder became champion he left the league and started wondering around Unova region only coming back when one lucky challenger manage to defeat the Unova E4 but he would settle those fights quick before going to wander again leaving the day to day administrations of the region to the E4.

"Before any of you ask he wasn't challenge the Unova League doesn't start for another four months. He just came back one day had a meeting with his E4 and Gym Leaders before he activated the Unova Army and started moving towards the Kalos borders."

Every single person knew what that meant...war. Surge looked thoughtful been originally from Unova and the others were worried. Brock looked at Sabrina thoughtfully.

"Is that what you saw? A war between Kalos and Unova?"

Sabrina shook her head. "As you all know my psychic abilities are telepathy, telekinesis and teleportation my ability to see the future is rather vague only when a major event is in play would I get a vision with this much clarity. Olympia from Kalos is more attune to the future than me. The future is not set in stone its always changing but this vision disturbed me."

Koga looked at her and spoke for the first time. "What did you see Sabrina?"

She took a deep breath. "I saw a war that would enveloped all the regions. Millions of Pokemon and humans dying for the greed of one man. I can't see who he is but it all starts with Albert moving against Kalos."

Lance nodded. "As soon as Sabrina called she advised me that we raise the age limitation to prepare our trainers for what is coming according to her the war wont start for several years but we wont be caught unaware just because some bastard is on a power trip."

Lance slammed his fist on the table, a crushing sound was heard and a high tech device fell from his wrist and he paled as he saw the broken watch-like device. Blaine smirked.

"Isn't that the new Poke-Nav the Devon Corporation release just last week that your wife traveled all the way from Sinnoh to give it to you as a present after you broke the last one."

Lance gulped and was visibly shaken. "It's actually the spared one she gifted me in case I broke the first one which I did training my new Dragonite. And none of you will call her and tell her anything. I will go to Sinnoh and get a new one."

Agatha tapped her cane on the ground forcefully. "Going back to the subject at hand. According to Sabrina we have a couple of years to prepared and the first incident of this world war would be when Unova and Kalos declared a full war right?"

Lance nodded and scooped up the pieces of his broken Poke-Nav into his pocket. "That's true and also the reason why I called you here. For the last five years the quality of the trainers attending the conference has been lacking. They haven't even made past Lorelei so as of this moment you can cut loose. I'm issuing an official order for the gym leaders to use their better judgement and increase the difficulty of their battles that means using your own personal team if necessary."

Surge lit up like a kid who has been told Christmas came early this year. "Are you saying we can actually and really cut loose and use our personal Pokemons with no repercussions from the league?"

Lance nodded. "Use your better judgement but yes, you can use any pokemon you like. Also we are its been some years since Blaine retired and no one has taken his place on the E4."

Blaine snorted. "Did you think I was so easy to replace?"

Agatha was about to retorted when Lance interrupted her. "Yes Blaine you are a good battler not getting off topic the winner of this year's Indigo Conference will be groomed by the E4 together to take Blaine's place and as for Johto. Aya will be retiring next week and has chosen her successor and is one that I think everyone will be comfortable with. I already spoke with Will and and Karen so Koga congratulations you are hereby granted the tittle of Johto Elite Four, you can choose a successor for your Gym and begin preparations to move."

Everyone was stunned it was as if Lance was bombarding them with one big news after the other but they all felt that Koga was the right man for the job. Everyone started applauding and Koga gave a low bow.

"Thank You for your confidence. I will make sure to not fail your expectations. As for my successor it will be my daughter Janine she has been training along side Daisy's sister on how a gym is run and has my full confidence."

Giovanni stood up and shook Koga's hand. "You will be missed old friend, but nevertheless congratulations. I'm sure your daughter will prove herself worthy of her new responsibilities."

"Thank you Giovanni, you're a good friend." The two men shook hands and sat down again.

Lance nodded please that everything was going so smoothly. "Okay well as off now that is everything lets work hard to keep Kanto out of this future war and if we can't lets make ourselves as strong as possible. You may leave except Lorelei."

And with that the most powerful trainers in Kanto left to go on their ways and back to their respective cities. While the Champion of Kanto leaned back in his chair with a worried looked on his face.

"Lets hope we can avert this coming crisis." He whispered before turning to the ice mistress. "We need to get ahead of this situation we have one agent in Unova and two in Kalos whom you are familiar with. Contact Leaf Oak in Unova and tell her to keep her eyes and ears open to anything at all and to report back us the second she knows something. Then contact Red Ketchum and Blue Oak they are in Kalos doing a research on some weird stones that are affecting Pokemon, tell them the same but also to provide any assistance they can without compromising our regions."

Lorelei nodded and then bit her lower lip. "You think it will come to a world war?"

Lance got up and put his hand on her shoulder. "That's not what I'm worried about. What worries me is we don't know who or why wants to start one." And with that he left to prepare himself for the coming future.

* * *

It had been three days since Ash entered Viridian Forest and he was sick of all the bug types that had been chasing him left and right. Officer Jenny had been right about the bug migration, the forest was crawling with Vivillons, Mothins, Scythers among others. Her other warning prove to be right as well the bug catchers were tougher than he was led to believe.

The weakest one he had face so far had a Butterfree and Venomoth team. He was grateful for the challenge the many battles help Growlithe perfect his Iron Tail as well as Bite, also his friend had also mastered both Ember and their combo and was using it proficiently. Nidoran had also mastered her Double Kick and Poison Sting, he had Growlithe help her with her accuracy for the long range version. Now he wanted them to focus on those attacks before teaching them new ones.

He had been walking for quite awhile when he spotted a woman in her early twenties with short blonde hair wearing a white tank top and green camo pants. She had a camera in her hand and was taking a picture of a tree full of Metapods and Kakunas. She finished taking pictures when she turned to Ash and wave at him.

He walked over to to her and smile, since she seem friendly enough. "Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but you looked like a trainer and I need a little help. I was taking a picture of a Heracross mating dance when my Poke-Nav fell out of my bag and broke. I've been trying to get out of the forest for two days now do you happen to have a map with you?"

She whispered been very careful not to disturb the Pokemon. Metapods weren't aggressive by nature but those Kakunas if disturbed would evolve into Beedrills and turned violent. Many trainers have been left in critical condition because they disturbed a nest of Beedrills.

"Sure, I'm actually going that way and you weren't far off just another half hour north of here and you would be out of the forest. You can come with me if you like."

He said in a soft voice, the Pokedex had warned him he would be entering Beedrill and Kakuna territory and had kept both his Pokemon in their balls just to be safe. The girl smiled and nodded and they started walking.

"Thank you so much, I knew you were a trainer you had the look of one."

Ash didn't know how to answered that but he smile. "So you're a photographer?"

She nodded. "It's my passion, I'm also a trainer but the news back home were going crazy about this huge bug migration that was happening in Kanto and that gave me an idea for a new project for my gallery. Pokemon at Twilight, pictures of different kinds of Pokemon during the sunset or sunrise."

Ash smiled at the passion she showed when she talked about photography it was the same passion he showed when he spoke of battling. He told her about his dream to become a Master Pokemon trainer and travel the world. They chatted as they exited the forest.

Once they were out she turned around and smiled. "Thank you Ash, you were a big help. Now that we are away from the Kakunas and Beedrills how about a battle. Two on Two?"

Ash grinned there wasn't anything he liked more than a battle. "I only have two Pokemon so that works great for me."

They took opposite sides of a clearing and Ash took out Nidoran's Poke Ball and release the female poison type. She looked around and saw that they were facing a trainer and growled to let her trainer know she was ready.

"That's an impressive nidoran you have there Ash. But can she handle my friend."

She threw a Poke Ballin the air and bipedal brown Pokemon with three finger claws, on its head two massively sharp pincers open and closed menacingly. Ash recognize the Pokemon and knew pinsirs were highly aggressive and had very tough hides.

"Nidoran be careful of those pincers you don't want to be caught by those. Keep your distance using Poison Sting."

Nidoran nodded and open her mouth shooting a barrage of purple needles at the pinsir while keeping her distance.

"Interesting strategy Ash but you need to do better than that. Pinsir Harden and then close the distance with Brick Break"

Pinsir chirped as his skin took on a shiny brilliance just before he was hit with the needles making them fall harmlessly to the floor except for maybe one or two which Pinsir took them out with his claws before his arm was shrouded in a white light and he ran towards Nidoran.

Ash didn't need to tell Nidoran to dodge as she jumped to the side avoiding the hit but the Pinsir was persistent and tried to keep hitting Nidoran with his attack. It was good thing he had Nidoran practice her speed that Pinsir was one fast pokemon. He needed to think of something fast.

"Nidoran counter his Brick Break with Poison Sting close range then Double Kick aim for that spot below his mouth."

Nidoran covered her horn with poison and charged Pinsir hitting his Brick Break with her horn. Pinsir wasn't ready for the counter and was taken off balance which gave Nidoran the perfect chance to jump encasing her legs in white light before landing on top of Pinsir right at the spot where Ash to her. The result was imminent, Pinsir fell on his back and was waving back and forth and couldn't get up.

"Ash that was a sound strategies bug type like Pinsir have real trouble getting back up once they fall on their backs. Pinsir lift yourself with Brick Break then use Revenge."

Pinsir's arm glowed again with white light and hit the ground with his elbow using the force to propelled himself forward hitting Nidoran on the side with sending her through the air and crashing against a tree. His little Nidoran was knocked out on impact. He knew Revenge was a move that did more damage when the Pokemon was hurt. He returned Nidoran and saw the girl do the same.

"You had a sound strategy making Pinsir fall on his back, if you would have seize the opportunity and have Nidoran fired her Poison Sting at Pinsir the battle would have gone differently. Remember in a battle even tiniest detail can be exploit to secure victory."

Ash nodded he thought he was pretty smart coming up with that combo but he still had a lot to learn. He released Growlithe who saw that they were facing someone and the fire of battle shone bright in his eyes.

The next Pokemon the girl release was also a bug type but this one was bipedal beetle like Pokemon with blue exoskeleton with a long prolong horn on its forehead. Ash had never seen that Pokemon before so he pulled out his Pokedex.

 **[Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. Heracross has sharp claws on its feet. These are planted firmly into the ground or the bark of a tree, giving the Pokémon a secure and solid footing to forcefully fling away foes with its proud horn.]**

Ash saw the horn and knew if Growlithe was hit with it he would be knock out, he would have to relied on his friend speed. "Growlithe careful with that horn. Use Ember then followed it with Iron Tail."

Growlithe barked and started running towards Heracross as he open fire on the bug Pokemon. The girl didn't give Heracross any command but the beetle Pokemon open its mouth and counter the ember with a barrage of of green needles causing an explosion when the two attacks met in mid air.

"Heracross Arm Thrust block that Iron Tail then give him a taste of your Horn Attack."

Heracross back open reveling a pair of wings and flew straight at Growlithe. Ash knew the moment those attack hit Growlithe would be in serious trouble. He remember the last fight with Pinsir and gain an idea.

"Growlithe swipe at the ground with Iron Tail then jump back and use Ember."

Growlithe move fast, the girl tried to call out to Heracorss to stop but it was too late. Growlithe swiped at the ground with Iron Tail causing a wave of dirt to be thrown at Heracross blinding him then jump back and fired a wave of Ember at the cloud of dust. A grunt of pain was heard from Heracross crashed into the ground several burned marks covered his hide and one of his wings was burnt as well.

"Growlithe don't let up and finish it with another Iron Tail full power."

"Heracross get up and use Arm Thrust give it everything you got."

Both trainer shouted at the same time and their Pokemon charge up their attacks and ran at each other. Heracross hit Growlithe on the side while Growlithe delivered a full power Iron Tail to Heracross head sending flying back.

Heracroos and Growlithe were both panting with exhaustion having given everything they had on the battle. After a few seconds Heracross fell on the floor exhausted while Growlithe bark in triumph before falling on his back side with his tongue sticking out.

Ash ran to Growlithe and gave him a scratch behind the ears which the fire puppy enjoy. "You did a great job buddy, now lets get you back in the Poke Ball for a nice rest."

Growlithe gave Ash a lick in the face before been pulled back into the pokeball. Ash looked to the photographer who had just recalled her Heracross and smiled.

"That's some aggressive battling style you have Ash. Aggressive but with strategy keep that up and you will get far in the Indigo Conference. And thanks for helping test those two, the truth is I just caught them the other day and haven't had a chance to test their abilities in battle."

Ash was shocked at the disclosure she had handle those Pokemon like she had trained them for years. "That's okay. It was an exciting battle and that gave me some ideas for my battle with Brock. Thank you..." He scratched his cheek sheepishly remembering he didn't know her name.

She stretched her hand. "My name is Viola pleasure to meet you Ash."

He shook her hand before her name registered in his mind. "Wait you said your name was Viola as in Viola the Gym leader for Santalune City in Kalos?"

She grinned and nodded. "The very same, you did quite well in our battle. You gotta keep training and working hard and promise me you will challenge my gym when you get a chance. Anyway I have to go, have to get to Sable City and meet my sister by sunset."

Ash got over his shock real quick and wave goodbye as she went to a small city that was east of Pewter City while he continue walking north. After another half hour Pewter City came in to view. The city was just as big as Viridian but it had a more rustic appeal tall gray buildings that were surrounded by vast plains and the huge mountain range at the back that was home to Mount Moon was an imposing sight.

Ash made his way to the Pokemon Center which was easy to find with its red roof in a city of dark grays. He walked over to the counter and smiled at the attending Nurse Joy.

"Hi Nurse Joy could you take a look at my Pokemon and is there a room available?"

The Nurse Joy smiled. "Sure just put your Poke Balls into the tray. We have several rooms available. Just take out your trainer identification and method of payment."

Ash deposited the Poke Ball into the tray and place his Pokedex into the scanner where it read his trainer id and took out the money for the room and treatment out of his account.

"Thank you so much Mr. Ketchum, your Growlithe and Nidoran would be given the best care possible. Here is the key to room 151 which is on the second floor to the right. Once your Pokemon are healed we will page you through the speakers, there's also a lounge which is open 24/7."

Ash thanked her than grabbed his key and made his way to lounge where he bought some burgers and went up to his room. The room was nice and simple with a bed a night table and a bathroom. He went to take a shower to wash off the dirk and grime from traveling through the forest then sat down to eat before crashing on the bed.

"Ash Ketcum to the reception desk please, Ash ketchum to the reception desk you're Pokemon are ready."

Ash woke up to the sound of Nurse Joy's voice and quickly got dressed in some clean clothes before putting his dirty ones in a bag and send them down the laundry shoot in his room to be washed. He race down the stairs and notice that it was only three in the afternoon if he hurried he would be able challenge the gym today.

Nurse Joy already had his Poke Balls ready when he made it to the reception desk. "Here you go Mr. Ketchum you're Pokemon are all better and have been fed. Hope you have good luck on your battle with Brock."

He thanked and was about to ask how she knew he was here to battle Brock than just shook his head. She probably saw his trainer's profile and saw that he didn't have any badges yet. He went outside and release both his Pokemon and smile at them before kneeling down and gave them some oran berries as a treat.

"Here you go. You two battle well against Viola did you know she was a Gym leader? We can count on that battle as a practice round for Brock. So lets give it our all in this battle. Growlithe you will be up first today boy are you ready?"

Both his Pokemon were happy, he returned them to their Poke Balls and made his way to the Pewter City Gym. He had checked where the gym was on his Pokedex which was to the west of the city on the complete opposite side of the Pokemon center.

After an hour of walking he found himself in front of a large building resembling a stone boulder. Ash walked up inside to the reception desk where a teenager probably a couple of years older than him was waiting.

"Hello and welcome to the Pewter City Gym my name is Forrest, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Ash from Pallet Town and wish to challenge Brock to a Gym battle."

Forrest nodded and looked behind Ash. "What about you? Are you hear to challenge the gym as well?"

Ash looked behind him where a boy about his age with short brown hair wearing a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans had just enter the gym.

"Yeah, my name is Joe from Vermilion City."

Forrest pointed to a waiting area. "Do you any of you have any badges?"

Ash shook his head and looked at Joe who did the same. Forrest pressed a button on the desk that was connected to a microphone. "Brock please report to the battle field, you have two challengers with 0 badges each."

A rough voice reply back. "Give me five minutes and raise battle field number 3"

Forrest nodded and motion for Ash and Joe to walk over. "Ash since you walked in first you will be the first challenger. Joe I will direct you to the stands where you can watch. Come with me gentlemen."

They followed Forrest as they entered a huge dome room, on the floor was a drawn battlefield like you would find at any Pokemon center. However Forrest click a remote he pulled from his pocket and the floor opened up as the whole room vibrated and where the battlefield was rose a new one.

The new battlefield was an exact replica of Mount Moon's mountain range. Ash was already analyzing the battlefield that would give a huge advantage to Brock's rock type Pokemon but the field also help Growlithe, his partner could use the rocks as covered to protect himself from either Geodude or Onix attacks.

Ash walked up to the challengers spot and notice that on the other side of the battlefield a man in his mid-twenties with spiky brown hair wearing a gray shirt and black pants.

"Challenger name yourself and where you from." Brock said with a serious face.

Ash answered by pulling out Growlithe's Poke Balls and threw it in the air. "My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I challenge you to a battle."

The Poke Balls opened in a flash of white light and released his friend who growled menacingly at the gym leader. He knew that this battle was important for Ash and he will give it his all.

Brock smiled at him. "I like your attitude kid. Let see what you got. Rhyhorn crush them."

Brock threw a Poke Balls in the air that released a massive creature. The Rhyhorn was huge it was maybe four feet tall when the average for the species was three. It's body was covered in rocky gray plates with sharp fangs and even more sharper menacing horn. The Rhyhorn bellowed a challenge.

Forrest climbed up to the referee sit. "My name is Forrest and I will be serving as referee for the battle between Brock Gym leader of Pewter City and the challenger Ash of Pallet Town. This will be a two on two battle with no substitution, the winner will be decided either trainers Pokemon can no longer battle. Begin."

"Rhyhorn Horn Down now"

Ash didn't have time to stunned that he was facing such a monster of a Pokemon instead of a geodude like Giovanni mention. Good thing he didn't prepare specially for those Pokemon.

"Growlithe Charge Tail deflect and attack use the mountains as cover."

Charge Tail was a combo he developed while in Viridian Forest. It wasn't the most catchy name but it did the job. The combo was meant for defense it relied on Growlithe's speed Iron Tail was use as a means to defend, deflecting any incoming attack while his fire type charge an Ember to attack at the right moment.

Which was a good thing he notice that Brock started with a combo of his own he could deduce that the combo was some sort of mix of Horn Attack and Smack Down. Rhyhorn lowered his horn and launch several boulders towards Growlithe before rushing into a Horn Attack.

Growlithe's tail was shrouded in a familiar metallic sheen, he didn't wait for his trainer to tell him anything else. He circulated his fire in his move and ran towards the in coming rocks and used his tail to send the rocks back to the Rhyhorn who ignored them as he crush them with his horn. The ones Growlithe didn't deflect he crush them as the two Pokemon near each other Ash saw Rhyhorn speed up, if he didn't do something fast his friend would be in trouble.

"Growlithe jumped now and fire between Rhyhorn's eyes."

Growlithe didn't know what his trainer had in mind but he trusted him with his life. He jumped which landed him on top of a rock right about above the Rhyhorn and he fired his Ember. The charge fire bullets hit Rhyhorn between the eyes causing the monster Pokemon to bellowed in pain and crashed into one of the nearby mountains.

"Good, strategy using the rocks to slow Rhyhorn down and hitting him between the eyes. He hasn't taken a fire attack like that in quite awhile. Your Growlithe has a strong bond with you to cause him to trust you so well. But don't count my Pokemon out just yet Ash. Rhyhorn use Skull Bash."

Ash was distracted that didn't realize the danger of taking his eyes off Rhyhorn. The massive Pokemon broke through Mount Moon and hit Growlithe on the side with enough force to send his friend crashing against a boulder. He could use Morning Sun but that move only worked at its best outside here it would only give Rhyhorn another opening.

"Growlithe get up buddy Charge Tail one more time don't hold anything back."

Brock smiled at the challenge. "The same trick wont work twice Ash. Rhyhorn finish it with another Skull Bash."

Growlithe slowly got up and powered up his Iron Tail one more time. His trainer trusted him and he wouldn't let him down. The fire inside burned brighter and hotter then ever as he saw the incoming Rhyhorn rushing at full speed.

Ash knew he needed to do something fast or Growlithe would be hit. He saw Rhyhorn demolished small rocks as he close the distance with Growlithe. Then Ash had a brilliant idea that if it work he would have to thank a certain photographer.

"Growlithe use Iron Tail to jump high and fire. Don't hold anything back."

Brock's brow creased in concern and shouted at his Pokemon to be careful but it was too late. Growlithe jumped using Iron Tail launching himself in the air and open his maw and launch an attack Ash had never seen before. It was a ball of red hot flames four times bigger than their Charge Ember. It hit Rhyhorn in the same spot as before and when it made contact a huge explosion took place sending the monster of a Pokemon back. It tried to stand up but his legs gave out under him and he fell unconscious.

Ash looked at Growlithe who had a look of surprise on his face. Ash had never seen the attack in person but he had read about it. Flame Burst was a devastating attack that dealt a lot of damage but if one wasn't careful it could hurt other Pokemon fighting besides the user. From the looks of it his friend had fired on instinct and didn't have any control.

"Growlithe you learned Flame Burst. That was amazing."

The fire puppy barked excitedly. He was shocked that he had launch such a powerful attack but he was proud of himself and what he could accomplish. Now if the room would stop spinning he would be ready for the next battle.

Ash notice how tired Growlithe was and it would cruel to keep him battling. "Growlithe returned. You did awesome and deserved a nice rest."

He returned his friend back into his Pand notice that Brock had finish checking Rhyhorn before sending back into his ball. "That was impressive Ash that Flame Burst Iron tail combo at the end was very creative."

Ash scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Actually that was the first time, Growlithe used Flame Burst but you are right the combo is very effective. Maybe I'll call it Iron Burst"

Brock's frowned told him what he thought of the name. "Well if the name works for you. For a beginner you are very adaptable in battle and make use of the terrain in your favor not many can do that. Lets see how you deal with my next Pokemon."

He launch another ball in the air and it revealed a Pokemon Ash was familiar with but really thrilled to see. The Graveler was big and looked mean as it cracked his four knuckles with a smirked on his face. Ash notice that Graveler's body was very smooth instead of the rough exterior most of his breed had which indicated it was close to evolving. Ash needed to end the battle fast before that happen, Nidoran could deal with a Graveler with difficulty a Golem was out of the question.

Ash threw out Nidoran's Poke Ball releasing the poison Pokemon who bared her teeth and growled at the rock type. Brock smile at the scene apparently he was enjoying the fight too much.

"Nice Pokemon but it wont be enough. Graveler Rock Polish and followed it with Rollout send that rodent packing."

Graveler's whole body shone brightly before curling himself into a ball and shot out like a cannon ball after Nidoran at high speed. Ash saw that in terms of speed Nidoran was seriously outclassed.

"Nidoran jump on as many rocks as you can make Graveler hit himself all over the place and pave the road with Poison Sting don't stop running and don't stop shooting"

Nidoran growled and started jumping and zigzagging through the mountains all the time littering the floor with poison needles. Graveler for his part was rolling through them and crashing into every stone with no sign of stopping. Normally Rollout took time to develop its speed but when it was combine with Rock Polish was a dangerous combination.

"Ash you will have to do something better than just run around. Graveler Rock Polish."

Graveler's body shone again and picked up even more speed and was closing the distance with Nidoran while still plowing through the field of poison needles. Ash saw that Nidoran was getting tired and there was no way that she would be able to keep this up.

"Nidoran deflect Graveler using Double Kick."

Nidoran heard her trainer through the noise the giant hunk of rock that was following made. She stopped shooting her needles and settle to wait for the Graveler to arrive. Once it was close enough she circulated her energy to her legs and back kicked him with all her strength. Ash saw Nidoran kick Graveler as if she were a horse and be propelled forward while Graveler was sent crashing against a mountain.

Nidoran struggle to get up and growled at where Graveler was. Ash looked towards the rock pokemon and was stunned by what he saw. The rock behemoth was covered in poison needles from head to toe and had a sickly appearance, one his cheeks was crack and he was struggling to maintain his footing. Both Ash and Brock were surprise when the Pokemon bellowed and fell to the floor.

"Graveler can no longer battle the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

Ash ran towards Nidoran and hugged her been careful not to scratch himself with the poisonous barbs. "Nidoran you did it, that was awesome."

Nidoran was blushing this was her first real battle and she wanted to do great for her new family. She wiggle and her trainer put her down and she started grooming herself to get off all the dirt the big lug pushed her way.

Brock recalled Graveler and gave Forrest the Poke Balls of his two injured Pokemon. Then walked over to Ash holding a silver case and a smaller white one.

"That was some strategy. Never would've I thought that Graveler could be poison in such a way. Normally it takes one of the big poison moves like Venom Drench to hit him like that."

Ash smiled sheepishly. "I thought about it as soon as you said rollout. Rock types have such tough hides that poison takes a while to get them that's why it usually takes one of the big poison attacks because of the sheer volume they possessed. But with rollout Graveler wasn't careful where he was going so littering the field with poison needles would do the same effect only gradually. It was a total shot in the dark since Graveler could have also just smash Nidoran."

Brock grinned like a mad man. "You have a very tricky mind Ash, here is your official Boulder Badge commemorating your win here in the Pewter Gym. Since this is your first badge this is also your badge case which is linked to trainer's account and can only be open by using your finger print."

Ash took the badge case from Brock and open it. Inside the case there was a badge shaped like a simple gray octagon. He grinned like a fool happy to have won his first badge. Then he notice Brock holding a white square device.

"What is that?" He asked curiously putting the badge case away in his backpack.

Brock smiled and handed him the white device that was actually a CD holder. "That is a TM or Technical Machine. Basically it contains the knowledge of one move in this case the move is Smack Down. Gym leaders can give an extra reward to trainers who they feel are worthy. Unlike the the TM's you can get at a Poke Mart that you need pay to recharge it once its used, the ones we hand out never need to be recharge and can be used again and again."

Ash was shocked and took the TM in his hands. He saw how powerful the move was and even if he didn't have anyone who could learn he would save it for the right time.

"Thanks Brock this is awesome."

Brock smiled. "No thank you, this was the first challenge I've enjoyed since Lance order the Gym Leaders to cut loose."

Ash was about to ask what that meant when an alarm blared through out the whole Gym. A wall opened revealing a TV screen. The image of a very alarmed Officer Jenny.

"Brock we got a serious issue. A stampede of rhyhorn are heading right for the city, we don't know why but the herd is moving at incredible speed and we can't slow them down. They will be in the city within minutes."

Brock frowned in concern. "What about the fire department those water Pokemon would be very useful right about now."

Officer Jenny shook her head. "We can't count on them. They are dealing with a huge fire in Viridian Forrest and are assisting the Viridian Fire Department. They are coming from the direction of Mount Moon. We have officers ready but...Brock is a big one and is coming also from the east we can cover one entrance but not two. We don't have the man power."

Brock frowned. "The Pokemon Center is near the east entrance. Officer Jenny take the north entrance with your officers, I would take the east lets try to veered them away."

Officer Jenny nodded and the screen went black. Brock ran towards the door with Ash behind him as well as Joe. Ash returned Nidoran so that she could rest. Brock turned to them as they ran. "What are you guys doing?"

"We are going to help there's no way we are going to let you do this alone." Ash said as he closed the distance with Brock and Joe.

Joe nodded. "Besides I still haven't had my battle and seen you two got my blood pumping."

Brock shook his head. "Crazy kids but any help is welcome lets go and don't slow down."

They arrive at the entrance and they could see a dust cloud coming closer. Brock gave Ash a yellow diamond filled with powder. "That's a revive a very strong medicine that will heal a Pokemon's wounds and give them an adrenaline boost to get their energy back give that to your Growlithe since he is pretty worn out."

Ash released his friend who gave him a tired look. "Buddy we have a problem a herd of rhyhorn is headed our way and we have to help. Brock gave me this for you it will give you a boost in energy and heal your wounds are you ready."

Growlithe barked if his trainer needed him then he will be there. Ash gave him the revive and the fire puppy bit down a warmed liquid filled his mouth with a bitter taste but he felt his wounds healing and his energy back. Growlithe barked joyously ready for action. The entrance to the city was wide and the whole city was under lock down as a huge alarm in the center of the city blared with life.

"Good that Flame Burst will be very helpful. Now we have to create a line of defense." Said Brock and pulled out two Poke Balls releasing two huge Pokemon.

The first was a huge steel snake almost forty feet tall with with red eyes, It had a massive head mainly made up of its large, wide jaw with sets of large square teeth inside. All in all the Pokemon was intimidating.

The second one was a bipedal brown Pokemon with half moon blades for arms, its body had a light gray chest plate with a brown shell resembling a visible backbone, containing three ribs protruding on each side and a thick pointed tail. The Pokemon looked vicious as he sharpen his bladed arms.

"Steelix is my starter and has been with me since day one. Kabutops is a fossil Pokemon those crazy scientist at Cinnabar manage to clone out of a fossil. It took me awhile for him to trust me but now its one of my most cherish friends. Just don't get between him and his food."

Brock said as he notice the wide open mouth of the newbie trainers. He then turned to his Pokemon and smile. "Steelix use Dig and Iron Tail and create a trench at least three feet deep. Kabutops filled it with Scald then get on either side of the trench and get ready for anything. When you see the rhyhorns approaching Kabutops use Scald to repelled them and Steelix use Dark Pulse."

Brock then turned towards Joe. "What Pokemon do you have?"

Joe held up three Poke Balls. "I have my starter Bellsprout then a Machop and Pidgey."

Brock thought about it. "Does your Bellsprout and Machop have Vine Whip, Grass Knot, Low Kick, Karate Chop or Focus Punch?"

Joe gave it some thought. "Bellsprout has Vine Whip but not Grass Knot and my Machop has Low Kick and Karate Chop."

Brock nodded and looked at the incoming rhyhorn. "Joe take out your Machop and Bellsprout have Bellsprout use its Vine Whip and aim at their feet if he can make any of them trip the better then have Machop cover Steelix if any of them get passed him and the moat use have go on the offensive. Ash have your Growlithe go with Kabutops and use his Flame Burst for long range damage it doesn't have to be control just fire away if any of them get close Iron Tail them, you guys beat my rhyhorn these wild ones shouldn't be any problem."

Brock quickly took inventory of their strengths and weaknesses and came up with the best plan of action. Ash was in awed seen a Gym Leader at work. Soon the moat was made and filled with boiling water. Ash was behind the moat with Joe and Brock.

Joe's Pokemon were with Steelix. Bipedal gray muscle Pokemon with reptilian features was flexing his muscles getting ready for the rhyhorn, the Machop had a look of determination in its eyes. The Bellsprout took her place behind Steelix and Machop and planted her root like feet in between them to give herself space to move and attack with her Vine Whips.

Growlithe was next to Kabutops looking calm but Ash could see his friend's face those eyes held a love of battle that burned as hot as his fire. It didn't take long for the rhyhorn to appear. As soon as they started coming closer the Pokemon open fired with their attacks.

The ones who were repelling the most where Steelix shooting a beam of dark purple energy from its mouth. Ash wished he knew how the dark type attack work but he was clueless, he hadn't met any dark type trainers or Pokemon the only reference he had was Growlithe's Bite attack and even that he was a little skeptical on the details.

Bellsprout was vicious with her Vine Whips hitting the rhyhorn's faces or wrapping them around of their horns and making the crashed with each other. Kabutops was firing rapid shots of hot water from its mouth. Ash remembered reading about move Scald, the Pokemon pulled heat from the environment and used it to heat the water and fired it a high speed.

Growlithe was firing one Flame Burst after the other sometimes it came out as a Charge Ember but most of the time it was a Flame Burst and when it connected an explosion happened hitting more than one rhyhorn. Ash thought that he would have trouble finding a place for his friend to practice the move but the situation was perfect for target practice. Which new attack his friend was getting better and mastering the new move bit by bit.

Slowly but surely they were stopping and turning back the rhyhorns. It looked like it was going end rather quickly when one rhyhorn split from the herd and was rushing towards Kabutops but the fossil Pokemon was busy firing at another rhyhorn it wouldn't react in time. What was weird about the one that split from the group was that his body was slowly been covered with purple green energy that Ash didn't know what it was but it looked dangerous and powerful, the rhyhorn had already been hit once by Growlithe's Flame Burst. A wicked idea came to Ash's mind.

"Growlithe Iron Burst on that rhyhorn."

Ash explained the attack to his partner and Growlithe barked in acknowledgement. Ash saw Growlithe use Iron Tail to propelled himself in the air and shoot a Flame Burst at the coming rhyhorn which hit him on the side sending him crushing against a tree. Ash didn't wait and threw a Poke Ball at it snaring the Pokemon inside.

Ash was nervous as he saw the ball fall on the ground and began to shake once...twice...three times and the middle button signaled a clean capture. Ash jumped in joy. Brock just shook his head. "You really are crazy capturing a Pokemon in this mess."

Ash just grinned and focus back on the battle soon after an hour the stampede was repelled back and Ash had a new Pokemon. All of the rhyhorn had been send back to Mount Moon and Brock said he would investigate the matter since it was weird for rhyhorn to attack like that. Ash picked up the Poke Ball and scanned it.

 **[Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokémon. Rhyhorn recklessly charges straight ahead, trampling over anything that gets in its way. It does not care if obstacles get in the way, merely smashing through them or sending them flying. Sometimes it may feel pain the day after a collision.**

 **This Rhyhorn is male and has the moves Horn Attack, Take Down, Dragon Rush, Thunder Fang and Stomp. This Rhyhorn has the ability Rock Head which prevents damage from recoil attack.]**

Ash, Brock and Joe whistled low when they heard the Pokedex entry. The first one to recover was Brock.

"In all my years of breeding I have never seen a wild rhyhorn with that move set Ash you caught a one in a million Pokemon and he looks young so either he was bred and escape his breeder or he was a capture Pokemon that again ran away or was released."

Ash was so excited he could hardly contain himself. Growlithe was sitting next to his trainer resting but keeping his back straight in a perfect pose someone had to reserve some dignity for his trainer since he was shaking like a new born pup.

Broke turned to Joe and handed him a Silver Case just like the one he gave Ash before. "Normally you would beat me in a Gym battle to win this but you have gone above and beyond putting your life and Pokemon at risk to help me save my city. Not many trainers would do that and I saw how you handled your Pokemon. Here you are the owner of this Boulder Badge."

"But I didn't battle you." Joe said trying to give back the case.

Brock put it in his hands and recalled his Pokemon. "Kid you've earned besides I'm tired and need some sleep and after that there's this whole mess to investigate so it will be at least two weeks before I'm ready for another challenge. Take it."

Ash smiled as he saw Joe accept the case and slightly blush. Brock then addressed them both. "Now you two get to the Pokemon Center and get some rest you need it. Anything you might need while you are in Pewter will be covered by me."

Then he turned around and left. Ash looked at Joe and extended his hand. "I'm Ash congratulations want to head back together?"

Joe shook Ash hand and smile. "I'm Joe you're battle with Brock was very good. I wish I could have battle him but he has a point. Sure lets go."

Ash and Joe walked back to the Pokemon Center together where they would let their Pokemon rest and grabbed a bite to eat. Ash wanted to rest he was so tired after the day's excitement but he was thrilled he had a new team member and the best part he had his first Gym badge. He was officially on the road to become a Pokemon Master. Tomorrow he would head to Cerulean City and get his second badge but for now his stomach growled signaling his hunger both him and Joe laughed and ran to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

 **Hello guys Harlequin K here with another chapter as promised. First of all I would like to say Happy Holidays to everyone and hope you are having a good time with your love ones. This year was good to me and I hope to keep writing for you guys.**

 **Now back to subject. I had a blast writing this chapter specially the battles and the E4 meeting. As you can see we finally found out why Lance raise the age for trainer certification and the dangers to come.**

 **Ash finally battle and beat Brock and that was the easy one I wonder how he will fair against the other gym leaders now that Lance has cut them loose its a good day to be Surge lol.**

 **We finally meet a character I've been dying to show you guys he didn't do much but keep an eye on Joe he is more than he seems and yes he is the same Joe from the school of hard knocks but I didn't like how that whole arc was played and will hope to do something better here.**

 **Some questions were answered here like if Red was Ash's dad and what would Ash next Pokemon be. To speak a little more of Red and Blue they will make their debut on the next chapter so that's something to look forward to.**

 **To answer some questions yes Team Rocket is a part of this world. Is Giovanni their leader? You will have to read to find out lol.**

 **Is Serena and Ash going to be together? I would say no, not because I'm against that shipping. But if Ash has a romantic relationship I want it to evolve naturally and I have an idea for what character might be compatible to him**

 **But will see who knows. Serena herself won't make an appearance for quite some time. She is in Kalos though that much I can say.**

 **Ohh yeah Lance is married I wonder to who that he is so afraid to make angry.**

 **Now I would like the story to develop a little like thegames and anime with Ash meeting different trainers so I'm opening the floor to you guys to send OC characters with their teams and I will incorporate them in Ash journey some will appear faster than others it all depends on what point of the story Ash is on so your team might evolved or the reverse but every time o use your OC you will he credited in an AN. To submit your OC is through PM only please too keep it a surprise.**

 **Well that's it for me tonight . read and Review guys tell me what you think of the story and if you have any questions or thoughts please feel free to share them in a Review or PM I will answer both as well if you wanna talk Pokemon I'm always open to talk shop lol.**

 **Well guys hope you enjoy the chapter Good Night**

 **Harlequin K**


	5. Chapter 5

Tauros Rider

Ash walked towards the Pokemon Center with Joe, both boys were tired and just wanted a nice meal. Once they made it to the center, they noticed that it was unusually crowded with policemen. They made their way to the counter and looked up to Nurse Joy who was typing on her computer.

"Hello again Nurse Joy, could you please look after my Pokemon. Be careful with my Rhyhorn, I just caught him and I haven't had any dealings with him yet." Ash cautioned the nurse.

Nurse Joy smiled. "So you two are the trainers who helped Brock. You really caught one of those rampaging rhyhorns? You've got more guts than brains, Kid. We'll take care of your Pokemon and we'll be keeping the rhyhorn in its ball so that he doesn't wreck the center."

Both Ash and Joe put their Poke Balls on the metal trays and handed them over to Nurse Joy.

Since Brock said he would cover all of their expenses, they made their way to the cafeteria to get some food. Ash didn't want to take advantage of Brock's generosity so he got a couple of burgers and some fries.

"So Joe you are going to participate in the Indigo Conference?" Ash asked as they sat down to eat.

Joe nodded while putting ketchup on his burger. "Yeah, I've wanted to be a pokemon trainer since I was little, however after seen Brock battle in real life, I've been thinking about how powerful the Gym leaders are and...well, don't laugh but my dream is to become a Gym Leader."

Ash smile at Joe. "I would never dream of making fun of that. I actually have a dream of becoming a Pokemon Master so I know how you feel. But something you said struck me as odd. You said it was the first time you have seen Brock battle in real life, have you seen him battle before?"

Ash was curious. Battles between gym leaders and challengers weren't televised like the E4 or the champion, mostly due to how serious their duties were to protect their cities. It would be inconvenient for them to have their best move recorded for someone to learn how to combat them, at least that was what Ash thought. However, the reason could have also been that they just don't like it. Most gym leaders tended to be a bit reclusive, focused on training and governing both their gym and city.

Joe's smile turned sour as he put his burger down, making Ash think he had said something wrong. "Well, the truth is, that before I started my journey, I was enrolled in the Pokemon Technical Institute or Poke Tech for short. It's a League sponsored school for trainers who don't want to go around the region collecting badges. If you graduate you qualify for the Conference."

Ash frowned. He had heard of schools like this before, but he'd never asked his parents about it since he wanted the full experience of being a trainer like his parents. "I take it from your expression that you didn't like it very much."

Joe took another bite then leaned back and shook his head.

"The school lives up to its name, all the classes are done in simulators against the Gym Leaders and their League register teams. Take Brock for example, if you had gone to Poke Tech you would have battled a simulation of him using a Geodude and Onix instead of the Rhyhorn and Graveler you battled, and he is much more intense in real life. It's the same with the other Gym Leaders too."

Ash shook his head between bites of his second burger. "It sounds really boring if you ask me. There's no way that you can learn everything you need to for the Conference by battling computers. Especially now that the League has cut the gym leaders loose, like Brock said."

Joe nodded. "That's not the worst part, the simulators are kind of fun, but their approach to training is very well...technical. It's all about computer generated stats and what level of power a Pokemon has and what level they evolve. The student's eat it up and become almost robotic since most of them come from wealthy families. I was a scholarship kid and had been raised all my life to love and care for Pokemon, so seeing that made me angry. I questioned everything the teachers said which got me into so a lot trouble."

Ash smiled, he could see Joe standing firm by his beliefs. He had seen the trainer take action with his Pokemon early on in battle and praise them afterwards for their hard work.

"As you can imagine that didn't win me a lot of friends and I got bullied a lot. The worst was the class president, a girl named Giselle. She believed that type advantage was all you needed to win a battle and the higher level the Pokemon, the better. She also believed in the aptitude tests."

Ash shook his head as he finished his meal. "That's stupid yes type advantage helps, but you saw both of my Pokemon. They didn't have a type advantage with Brock and we still won. It's training your Pokemon to overcome any adversity - that's the trait of a good trainer. And what in Mew's tail is an aptitude test?"

Joe laugh and started eating again the somber mood been lifted. "I know, you're right, but Giselle doesn't think like that. Everyone that enters the academy takes a test to determine what type of Pokemon is best suited for the trainer. After the tests are scored, the school rents you a Pokemon to help you get used to them until the official capturing field days. Giselle's results were for the ground type and the next day, instead of getting a rented Pokemon, her family send her a well-bred Cubone."

Joe finished his food before continuing. "My tests showed that my ideal typing was the flying type. Anyways, the day before we were supposed to get our rented Pokemon, there was a test about the pidgey line and when they evolved. I failed and was proud of it."

Ash arched an eyebrow and leaned back drinking his soda. "Explain that, aren't you supposed to be bummed out because you failed?"

Joe gave Ash a mischievous laugh. "I failed because the question was when a pidgey evolved into a pidgeotto. I answered that when the feathers on their head start forming a crest, their beaks and claws harden and their wings are starting to lose old feathers. The teacher told me the right answer was when pidgey got to level 18. I couldn't take it anymore and left the next day, I apologized to my parents and visited Lt. Surge's gym in the hopes for some sponsoring. He didn't have any Pokemon to give to new trainers, so he contacted Erika who was the closest gym leader, and she sent over Bellsprout. At first I was skeptical, but after our first battle, well I can't imagine having another starter besides her. We made our way to Pewter and along the way, I caught my pidgey and machop."

Ash shook his head and smile. "Well you sure earned my respect standing up for your ideals. You'll show all those kids what real training is all about, especially that Giselle. Hey how about we travel together? The wild is dangerous and we can spar with each other since our goal is the same, going to the Indigo Conference."

Joe smiled and extended his hand which Ash shook. "I would love too, traveling with my Pokemon is great but I don't want to turn into a recluse who only talks to Pokemon."

The boys laughed and Ash finished his drink thinking that he had made a great friend and powerful trainer. "So which city were you thinking of challenging next?"

Joe pulled out his Pokedex and started clicking buttons. "I was thinking of going to Cerulean City, it's the closest city and going through Mount Moon will only take a couple of days."

Ash thought about that and what he knew of Cerulean City. It was called the City of Lakes since it was surrounded by them and it was the only Gym in Kanto that had more than one Gym Leader.

Owned by the Waterflower family, it was a water type gym and rumor had it that their leaders were as ruthless as they were beautiful. His team was almost entirely weak to water types, with the sole exception of Nidoran. He couldn't count on her alone to win all of his battles at that gym, there was no way that she could stand against the powerful water types alone. He then remember what he told Joe of training one's Pokemon against any adversity, and he remembered Rhyhorn had Thunder Fang. If his new teammate was friendly, he would have a good attack to counter the water Pokemon.

He nodded. "Cerulean City seems like the place to be then. It will be rough for us but I'm sure we can pull through. But I pick the next gym, okay?"

Joe laughed and then over the center's speakers they heard Nurse Joy.

"Ash Ketchum and Joe Landers to the counter please, your Pokemon are ready."

Ash and Joe went to the counter where they picked up their Poke Balls.

"Your Pokemon didn't have serious injuries, just make sure they get plenty of rest and exercise and they would be good as new. Ash we did a full check on your rhyhorn and it's in perfect health, which is good for its age. There's also a message for you to call this number, the caller said it was your father. Have a good day."

Joe yawned. "Hey, Ash, I'll see you in the morning. I'm in room 71 if you need anything."

Ash nodded as he headed to the videophones and called his father. It was almost night time in Kanto so it should be early morning in Kalos. The screened lit up and a man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes looked up. The man looked tired with bags under his eyes and clutching a cup of coffee like a lifeline.

Ash was surprised. "Are you ok, Uncle Blue?"

Blue Oak was his father's best friend and former rival. During their youth, they had battled each other countless times, and while Ash was growing up he remembered spending a lot of time at the Oak house and ranch.

"Hey there Ash, please tell me you already won your gym badge please?"

He frowned at the strange question but nodded. His uncle smiled, a sigh of relief escaping before he turned his head to yell behind him. "Would you two Dodrios quit yapping already? The kid won, so the argument is over."

It was then that Ash noticed that someone was arguing in the background very loudly. It sounded like his dad was on another phone having a heated argument.

"Uncle Blue who is my dad talking to? And why do you look so...tired?"

Blue rolled his eyes in annoyance while the argument on the back continued. "Your grandfather is what happened. The old coot found out that you started your journey and that your first gym battle would be against rock types. He wanted to send you an Empoleon to help you win. As if that wasn't enough the empoleon he chose was his own and had just laid an egg, which makes them extra aggressive. Your dad has spent hours convincing your grandfather of how bad an idea that is and since they don't get along on the best of days, they have kept me up all freaking night."

Ash snorted and would have laughed if his uncle didn't look so annoyed. His grandfather never approved of his dad after he had proposed to his mom, something about their personalities never clicked. "What the heck am I going to do with an empoleon? Besides get eaten that is. If he wanted to be supportive, why didn't he send one of his piplups, not that I would have accepted them. I rather catch my own pokemon."

Empoleons were a proud species and there had been cases where they had killed their trainers because they didn't respect them. The safest and best way to train one was to raise it from a piplup. His grandfather, like his mother, was a researcher that lived in the Sinnoh region.

His uncle frowned at him. "Ash, the empoleon wouldn't eat you, their diet only consists of berries and fish. And your father told him that and your coot of a grandpa just said that his grandson could handle the empoleon, plus he had given away all the piplups he had for newbie trainers."

Ash snorted. "Who's to say I won't look like juicy magikarp to that overgrown bird."

Blue laughed and took another sip of his coffee. "Don't worry, your dad can handle the coot. Now tell me what Pokemon you do have and what moves they know."

Ash laughed, his uncle may be a researcher now but he still had a battler's heart. So he told him about his team and what attacks they knew. He spent a little more time on Growlithe, since he was still psyched that his friend learned Flame Burst.

Blue listened and his eyes held that sparkle of battle. "So you basically have an Arcanine, Nidoqueen and Rhyperior once they are fully evolved. That is a powerful team Ash. And while I can't give you much advise on the nidoran or rhyhorn, since they aren't lines I have trained, we can certainly talk shop about Growlithe."

Ash grinned. He knew that the best person to ask about how to improve his friend's training would be either his uncle or the Professor. "Okay, Uncle Blue, I'm all ears."

Blue laughed. "In my opinion, you have the best fire type Pokemon in the world. And yes, I'm totally biased because of my own arcanine. But jokes aside, the growlithe line is one of the few fire type lines that can be both a physical and special attacker. Take the charmander line that your father loves so much, they are considered some of the best fire types, but their power is all special. You won't see a charmander or charizard using Flame Wheel, for example, they'll just Fire Blast their way through anything. The ponyta line goes more into the physical side as well."

Ash nodded his understanding while Blue continue. "Growlithes on the other hand are fast and they hit hard with both types of attacks. Of course, it also depends on the trainer and the growlithe's preference."

Ash frowned. "What do you mean by preference?"

Blue grinned like a little kid in a candy store. "The answer to that question Ash lies in Ember, or rather what move growlithes learned after Ember. To put it simply, Ember serves as the training wheels for the growlithe line. However, the attack that they learn after it, is what decides if they are inclined to be a more physical attacker or special attacker. Almost in every case, if the growlithe is inclined to the physical side it will learn Fire Fang after Ember. If it leans towards special side, it will learn Flame Burst."

Ash thought about that and it made perfect sense to him. Growlithe had learned the Charge Ember combo fast, so his instincts must have kicked in. "So I should focus on making Growlithe a special attacker?"

Blue shook his head. "No, since your growlithe is young, you should capitalize on that and make him a mixed attacker. Here's a tip for every special attack he learns, the next one should be a physical one. So if he just learned Flame Burst have him learned Fire Fang. The flame control needed to pull it off is delicate and it will help him for when he learns Flame Wheel and Flare Blitz. Also have him learn Quick Attack as soon as possible and make him practice everyday."

Ash figured that one out and nodded. "You mean for when he evolves and learns Extreme Speed."

Extreme Speed was a move that only arcanine could learned. In ancient times, when arcanines went into battle and used Extreme Speed, they said it was like watching the pokemon turned into a gale of wind. That's where the saying _"run like the wind"_ had originally come from.

Blue nodded. "Exactly that is going to be one of its most useful moves. Also Ash, remember that for both growlithe and your nidoran, not to use an evolutionary stone too quickly. You will harm your Pokemon if you do that, let them grow and learn all the moves they can before evolving and don't evolve them without contacting me first. I want to provide you with the stones."

Ash didn't know his uncle wanted to give him the stones, he was capable of looking or buying one himself, but he promised him. At that moment his dad sat next to his uncle with a tired looked on his. His dad looked even more tired than his uncle - his typically messy hair was even more wild than usual and his beard looked like it needed to be trimmed.

"Hello Son, congratulations on beating Brock. I heard that Lance cut loose the Gym Leaders so be careful some of those Leaders can be tough. I remember his father had a nasty Onix and was very cheap on the maintenance of the gym. The battle went to hell when the sprinkler system went off. By the way, remind me to send your grandfather a few hundred grimers, the stubborn old coot." Red Ketchum rambled, running a hand through his hair, messing it up even more.

Ash rolled his eyes. "That bad?"

Red just shook his head. "I manage to convince him not to send the empoleon. It was a good thing that you had already won, but he is determined to give you a Pokemon, so let's hope it's not something crazy. Anyways how was the battle?"

Ash smiled and recounted his battle with Brock again for his father, as well as the rhyhorn incident. He spoke a little about Joe and informed his father that they would be traveling together.

"You're crazy to capture a rampaging rhyhorn, but I'm proud of you son. Now that you mention it you have two pokemon who will need an evolutionary stone and your friend will also need one for his bellsprout. You said your next destination is Cerulean City right? Why don't you visit an old friend of ours? His name is Bill and he has a cottage north of the city."

Blue choked on his coffee and glared at Red. "That quack? You want Ash to meet him? Have you been sniffing glooms when I wasn't looking? He doesn't need to see that...that..quack on steroids"

Ash's dad just rolled his eyes. "You're just mad him because he beat you using only one Pokemon."

Blue glared at Red. "That wasn't a fair battle and you know it. Plus, he beat you too Mr. Tall, Dark and Silent."

Red glared back and pinched Blue's cheek. "You wanna go a round, blabber mouth?"

Ash knew that if they started, it would be hours before they stop arguing. "Who is Bill and why does uncle think he is a quack?"

Red let go of Blue's cheek, causing the blond to start rubbing his face. "Bill is the owner of Silph Co., and a very powerful man in Kanto, but he is, at heart a researcher. He took over his father's company when he died and pretty much runs the whole thing from his cottage in Cerulean. He is also a trainer, but he is peculiar in that regard and only trains certain Pokemon."

Blue snorted. "He is a quack, crazier than a psyduck with a three month old headache. What your father is trying to say is that Bill has a full team of only one Pokemon line. Forgive your father Ash, you know speaking isn't his thing."

Ash rubbed his temples. He wasn't going to add fuel to the fire and seeing his dad's famous glare being directed at his uncle, he chuckled. "Sure, I'll visit, don't worry. I want to take care of my Pokemon to the best of my abilities."

Blue grinned and looked at Red and gave Ash a mischievous smirk. "By the way, Squirt, since you decided to compete in this year's conference a word of advise on a the gym leaders. Always do the unexpected and keep a clear head in battle. But most important of all, whatever you do, be careful with Sabrina. She and your dad dated back in the day before he dumped her."

Ash's mouth dropped to the ground. He'd never known his dad had dated Sabrina. Red groaned at his friend. "I didn't dumped her and we only went on three dates, I hardly call that dating."

Blue smirked and pinched Red's cheek. "Aww, don't be embarrassed. You were totaling dating her and she was head over heels for that silent routine you had back in the day. And you did dump her."

Red pinch Blue's cheek and pulled. "Listen, blabber mouth. I didn't dump her, she had to go into closed door training with her Pokemon to further develop her powers and the conference was getting closer, so when she ask me to wait, I had to say no and she understood."

Ash raised his hand. "Let me get this straight. One of the most powerful gym leaders in Kanto, who I have to battle no matter what, is an old flame of my dad's who left her heartbroken and she might take it out on me? Please tell grandpa to send the empoleon, at least been eaten by a giant metal bird will be less painful."

His dad and uncle busted out laughing so hard tears rolled down their eyes. His dad looked at him. "Ash don't be dramatic, I'm sure Sabrina won't hold it against you. She is a professional after all."

Blue smile. "Yeah, she won't remember that your dad met your mom in Cinnabar Island and started dating a few weeks later."

Ash groaned, letting his head thump against the table. "Uncle Blue not helping."

Red chuckle. "Cheer up son, I have a gift for you. Sorry I didn't give to you in person. You can pick it up at the counter once we finish the call. It's the brand new Pokenav made by the Devon Corporation. It's linked to your trainer account and Pokedex. Much more stylish since you can wear it on your wrist and it serves to check your email, maps and a videophone."

Ash glared at his dad. "Dad a fancy gadget is not getting you off the hook."

Red just smile. "Ash, you need to challenge yourself, but anyways we have to go, say hi to your mom for me. And son don't worry, I've been told Sabrina hasn't fried anyone's brains in weeks."

And with that the screen went dark and Ash found himself glaring at his own reflection. He sighed and went by the counter to pick up the package before going to his room. He opened the box and the high tech black and red watch shone from the bottom. He picked it up and put it on his wrist and started playing with the different apps before getting ready for bed.

He released Growlithe and Nidoran who both looked healthy. "Hi guys you did great today. Growlithe, I'm proud of the way you handled yourself and learning Flame Burst was amazing. I spoke with my uncle and he gave me some tips for our next training session. We'll be working on perfecting Flame Burst and then we'll start working on both Quick Attack and Fire Fang."

Growlithe wagged his tail. He would have barked but it was late and Nidoran was here and the canine was aware of how sensitive her ears were.

Ash turned to Nidoran and scratched her beneath her chin, which from the look of her, she really liked. "Girl you did awesome today, the power of your Double Kick and Poison Sting are first rate. I checked your move set and we will work on your Bite and Fury Swipes next. That way you will have more options to defend yourself."

Ash wanted her to get the most offensive capabilities as possible so that she could defend herself. Bite would let her take advantage of her powerful teeth and Fury Swipes was the next step after Scratch which was a more powerful move, as the claws would elongate and Nidoran would strike fast and hard.

Nidoran smile and nodded to her trainer as she knew that she needed as many options as possible due to her small size. Ash gave her a few more scratches before laying down on the bed. "Growlithe fill Nidoran in on our new friend we will be meeting him tomorrow. After that get some sleep you two."

Growlithe gave a soft yip and licked Ash's face before his trainer went to bed. He then turned to Nidoran who was grooming herself, the poison rodent did that every chance she could. He told her of the stampede and of his trainer catching a rhyhorn who might have a bad temper.

Nidoran listened to Growlithe recount of the day's events after her battle and she was surprised that such a thing had happened. Her sire had warned her of the rhydon species - that they were proud and powerful, thinking themselves kings of the earth. Well if this rhyhorn had a poor attitude, she would adjust it for him with a good kick, or two maybe even some of her poison needles in his hide.

Growlithe finish his tale and then jumped up onto the bed next to his trainer and settled down to sleep while Nidoran finished her grooming and hid her barbs before jumping next to the warm fire pup and falling asleep.

/

Ash woke up bright and early ate breakfast with his Pokemon in his room before going downstairs to meet up with Joe. He found him waiting by the the door with a blue backpack by his feet.

"Hey Ash ready to go?"

Ash nodded and the two exited the center and started off for Mount Moon. After a couple of hours of silent walking Ash decided to get to know his new friend.

"So Joe, you said Bellesprout was your starter. So who did you catch first - Machop or Pidgey?"

Joe grinned. "Pidgey was first, I caught her right outside of Vermilion City after she nearly took Bellsprout's eye out. After that I caught Machop on the way to Pewter City. Since two of my Pokemon were strong against rock types it seemed like the logical choice."

Ash nodded. Vermilion and Pewter weren't exactly close, but you had to get every advantage possible. "However just knowing the typing won't matter if what Brock said is true about the Gym leaders being cut loose and getting to use their regular teams."

Joe frowned as they walked along Route 3. "Which means that the tougher gym leaders should be pushed back as much as possible. How about after we beat the Cerulean Gym, we head to Vermilion and then Celadon City. That would leave the monster trainers, such as Sabrina and Giovanni, for the end."

A shiver went down Ash spine at the mention of the psychic gym leader. "Let's leave Sabrina for dead last if at all possible."

They continue to walked and joke around. When they came to the next clearing, they found a girl with a meowth resting. She had shoulder length, curly brown hair and jean shorts with a white t-shirt with a Pokeball stitched to the front. Ash noticed a purple hoodie tied around her waist.

She saw Ash and Joe and got up from where she was sitting. "Are you two trainers?"

The boys looked at each other before nodding, the girl smiled. "Good, I've been looking for an opponent all morning. So which one of you is it going to be?"

Ash looked at Joe and shook his head. "You take this one, I still have to meet Rhyhorn and might need my team to deal with him."

Joe nodded and handed Ash his backpack before turning towards the girl. "I will be your opponent. My name is Joe from Vermilion City."

The girl nodded she already had a Pokeball in hand. "My name is Sophie from Ecruteak City in Johto. How about a three on three no substitutions?"

Joe nodded and Ash moved to the middle. "Okay, I will act as referee for the battle between Joe of Vermilion City and Sophie of Ecruteak City. It will be a three on tree with no substitutions. Winner is declared when the other trainer has no more Pokemon."

Joe took out a pokeball from his belt and threw it in the air. A white light shone from it and a small bird with brown and cream feathers flew into the sky with a cry of joy. The pidgey was small for it species but Ash could tell she was fast and loved to be in the air.

Sophie did something similar and the Pokemon that came out was also a round bird, bigger than Joe's pidgey with brown feathers and red eyes. Ash recognize it as a hoothoot, a bird more commonly found in Johto, although flocks could be seen in Kanto they, prefered the more mild weather of Johto.

"Pallas, let's show them who rules the skies, Spiral Wing."

The Johto bird flew into the skies before diving down in corkscrew motion aiming straight for Joe's pidgey. However Joe didn't seem worried, in fact he looked excited.

"Pidgey! Dodge with Quick Attack. Blow him away with Gust."

Pidgey's body was shrouded in a white light as she flew out of the way from the spiraling hoothoot, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the whole attack. The edge of the spiral grazed the Kanto bird before it cleared the area.

The Kanto bird flipped to face it's opponent, flapping its wings to create a strong gale of wind that made Ash grab onto his hat before it went flying. The Johto bird was still spiraling as it dove back up and cut through the wind and used it to increase the speed of the spiral, hitting the small Kanto bird in the chest. The added momentum from the gust gave Hoothoot enough power to send Pidgey against a tree.

The small Kanto bird slid alongside the tree trunk, unconscious from the blow of the larger bird. Ash winced for the poor bird and raised his hand.

"Pidgey is unable to battle the winner is Hoothoot."

Joe smiled and returned his pidgey and looked at the pokeball. "We have to work on your dodging speed girl, you're too small right now to take any big hits."

Sophie also returned her Pokemon after praising it for a job well down. Joe looked up and smile.

"That was a good move, using Wing Attack like that. Given Hoothoot's body shape and size, it gave her maximum power."

Sophie smiled. "Don't think praising me will get you an easy battle, but yes, we've worked hard on that move. Your pidgey was very fast. We almost missed her with our first attack and only just grazed her. But enough of that let's see if you can deal with my starter. Nile, dance time."

Sophie threw her ball as she spun on one foot, releasing a small blue bipedal crocodile with red spikes along its spine. The crocodile jumped in the air and did a backflip before it started dancing left to right.

Ash recognized it as a totodile - one of the official water starters that Professor Elm gave to new trainers in Johto. Seeing the small water Pokemon made Ash think of his mom and Professor Oak, who were in Johto investigating the theft of a totodile, as well as a chikorita and cyndaquil.

Joe smirked and lazily threw his pokeball releasing his bellsprout who looked at the dancing with a confused looked. The plant shaped Pokemon shook its leaves, ready for battle.

Ash just shook his head at the duo and raised his hand. "The second battle will be Totodile vs Bellsprout begin."

Joe didn't wait long. "Bellsprout, Whip Barrage! Don't let up!"

Ash winced. He remembered seeing this particular combination when battling the rhyhorns yesterday. Bellsprout planted its feet into the soil and started attacking with its Vine Whip, fast and hard. Ash could see the nutrients being absorbed by Bellsprout as it used Ingrain for leverage and health.

Sophie smiled at the incoming attack. "Nile, deflect them using Ice Punch and get close enough to use Bite."

The water crocodile gave a big toothed smile as the air around her little fists grew colder and pale blue light shrouded them as the Vine Whips loomed closer she started punching the vines out of her way as she slowly move forward. What surprised Ash was that she was using her two fists to punch the vines away.

The last time Ash had seen something like that was with that wild nidoking Giovanni caught.

Normally when a Pokemon used a punching move, they used their dominant arm. It took serious training for them to use both. Ash was starting to look at Sophie in a new light. Ash could see that the spots where totodile's punch hit they were been encrusted in ice.

Joe frowned in thought as totodile moved closer to bellsprout. "Bellsprout! Smash your vines into the ground to break the ice then use Sleep Vine, fast and hard."

Bellsprout nodded and smashed her two vines into the ground hard, breaking the ice into small crystals before attacking totodile with renewed vigor hitting the blue crocodile square in the jaw with such force that a tooth was knocked out.

Totodile started punching the vines away with her Ice Punch again, but Ash started noticing that the little croc was slowing down with each punch as her eyes drooped until finally she curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

Ash counted to ten on his head before raising his hand. "Totodile can no longer battle. The winner is Bellsprout."

Sophie had a looked of confusion on her face as she returned her pokemon which Ash understood he didn't get why Totodile decided to take a nap all off the sudden.

Joe smiled and returned his pokemon. "Bellsprout's vines were covered with her sleep powder. Every time she would hit Totodile, she would inhale a little of it until it would be enough to send her to sleep. It took us awhile to figure out the right amount of powder needed for it to have any effect since when she attacks most of it comes off. Sorry about Nile's tooth."

Sophie smiled in thought. "That is actually not a bad idea and don't worry about her tooth. She's always biting things she shouldn't and losing teeth left and right. They just grow back stronger than before. Now enough chatter. Kiba, time to hunt."

Sophie released her last pokemon - a small canine with gray fur around its body and black fur on his face and paws. Ash remember reading about them, it was a poochyena, native to the Hoenn region. There had been a massive influx of the species appearing in Johto due to families importing the cute dark type.

Joe didn't looked worried as he released his final pokemon as well. Machop started flexing his muscles as soon as he entered the battlefield. Ash rolled his eyes at the fighting types antics.

"Final battle will be between Machop and Poochyena begin."

"Kiba, let's end this quickly Sand Fang Roulette."

Sophie grinned as the dark puppy rush towards machop and swiped his paws in the ground, kicking sand into machop's eyes, blinding him as the puppy's fangs crackled with lightning. He bit machop's muscular leg and swept him off his feet.

Ash's mouth hung open as he watched, but he closed it quickly. He noticed that Sophie's battling style was flashy, yet creative. He'd never battle anyone like that.

Machop was frantically trying to get the sand off his eyes. Ash figured his pride must be injured as well, after being taken down so easily.

"Kiba do another pass with Fang Roulette."

Ash thought it was strange that Sophie was attacking with the same move to his surprise poochyena fangs were not crackling with lightning but ignited in flames. Joe saw that and frowned in worry.

"Machop calm down and listen to my voice. Leave the sand alone and use Focus Kick on your right now."

An orange glow shone from Machop's leg as the fighting type focused all of his energy on the leg and launched a kick, hitting the dark puppy in the side and sending him crashing against a tree.

Poochyena looked dazed and was struggling to get up but after a few seconds he fell to the ground knocked out.

"Poochyena can no longer battle the winner of the battle is Joe from Vermilion City. Great battle you two."

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon and shook hands. Joe smiled. "That was some intense battling and your pokemon knew some stellar moves and combinations."

Sophie grinned and nodded. "My parents are breeders who have been raising and taking care of pokemon all my life. Since I was little all I wanted to do was show my parents breeding skills in contests. That's partially why I'm heading to Pewter City. Brock is a friend of my dad's and I was hoping to get some tips from him on canine and feline Pokemon for the upcoming Pewter Contest. I'm also pick up a Pokemon egg from him for my parents."

Ash nodded, her pokemon looked well taken care off and her moves were flashy enough to get her points in a contest. "We're on our way to Cerulean City for a gym battle."

Sophie smiled and picked up her things. "Well, if you battle as good as Joe, you'll do well. Anyways it was fun meeting you guys."

They said their goodbyes and Joe turned to Ash. "She was a tough trainer, those other coordinators won't stand a chance."

Ash nodded. "Lets rest here for a bit, that way I can meet Rhyhorn and you can give your team a quick potion fix until we get to the center at Mount Moon."

Joe nodded, sat down and released his Pokemon. The worst one off was his pidgey but he gently soothed the little flying type who looked dejected about losing her battle.

"Don't worry, you did great. We just have to work a little harder. How about we work on your speed and maneuvers?" Joe soothed, stroking the bird's soft feathers.

The little bird perked up and flew into the air. Ash smiled and released Growlithe and Nidoran who looked towards Joe's Pokemon with a confused look.

"No, we're not here to battle. You guys remember that we will be traveling with Joe? Those are his Pokemon. We'll say hello in a moment. First we have to meet Rhyhorn. He might be hostile, so if you see something that presents a danger use Iron Tail and Double Kick to restrained him."

Both of his Pokemon nodded and Ash plucked Rhyhorn's pokeball from his belt and stared at it for a moment. He remembered everything that he had read about the species - they were a proud and aggressive race. Many believed that they had small brains due to them charging in a straight line, but that was incorrect. Studies of rhyhorn had showed them to be quite intelligent and that they would use their large bodies as cannon balls, rushing forward with their incredible strength. Aggressive, but loyal, if you could gain the trust of one it was said to be a true honor.

There was reason the mascot of the league was its evolved form rhydon.

Ash released the spikes pokemon as the ground type looked around and noticed Ash. Rhyhorn snorted, giving him a hateful glare. He remembered being with his herd, pasturing and then something wasn't right - a huge blinding light sent them running down the mountain where they met the humans with their pokemon. He remembered his herd being defeated one after the other and suddenly filled with anger as he watched his comrades go down. So angry that he had tried to use the move Dragon Rush he inherited from his father, but he was still too young to master it and trying the move had tired him so much that he been captured by the human with the skinny legs.

Ash notice the glare and he raised his hand up in a friendly gesture. "Hello there Rhyhorn, my name is Ash. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want us to be friends. I caught you and you know what that means. I promise to make you the strongest ground type there is. What do you think?"

Rhyhorn glared at the human, who did he think he was? He would bow to no one and he didn't need anybody. Especially not some half grown human telling him what he could do. He turned his back on the kid and started running away from him when he noticed a weight landing on his back. He looked back and the human was riding him. fury darkened his vision as he sped up, crashing into any boulders and trees that came his way.

Ash knew he had made a mistake when he saw Rhyhorn turn his back on him, acting on instinct he ran towards his new Pokemon and jumped on his back, holding on tightly to the rock spikes along its back. Riding Rhyhorn was not the most pleasant of experiences, especially after the ground type realized he had been jacked and sped up, crashing into everything that was on his path. Ash had to keep his mouth close for fear of biting his tongue.

He could hear Growlithe barking as the fire puppy struggled to keep up with the ground type while avoiding the rocks and trees that were been smashed by his unruly teammate. Ash tried to get Rhyhorn to a stop, but that seem to enrage the ground type even more. Soon Ash saw that the small forest turned into a rocky plain and Mount Moon looked even closer. He saw trainers jumping out of the way, trying not to get rammed by Rhyhorn.

Ash saw the Pokemon Center getting closer and Rhyhorn was not only not slowing down, but he was speeding up. He tried pulling back on Rhyhorn by one of his spikes, but that only enraged the ground type to the point that started jumping back and forth, making Ash's teeth chatter. Ash suddenly had a new appreciation for tauros riders. All that Ash was missing was a cowboy hat.

Rhyhorn wanted to get the human off his back, but the skinny legged one had a strong grip on his spikes and no matter what he did or what he smashed into, the human was not letting go. He saw the tall metallic building and stopped jumping and rushed towards it. One way or another, he was getting the human off.

Ash had only one idea to stop Rhyhorn and it was going to hurt a lot, but there was no other way.

He slowly detached the ground type's pokeball from his belt and press the button enlarging it. He press the ball to Rhyhorn's hide and returned his pokemon. Without Rhyhorn to hold on to, Ash was sent propelling like a bullet towards the Pokemon Center windows. He started praying to Mew, Zapdos, heck even Articuno to not break all the bones in his body when he felt a warm presence envelop his whole body stopping him a couple of inches short of smashing through the windows.

Ash saw his body covered in a blue light and a force laid him down gently. He looked back and saw a trainer maybe sixteen years old with thick, dark brown hair and green eyes tinged with brown specks. He was wearing a blue shirt and shorts. Ash notice he had his arm in a sling.

Next to him was a pokemon Ash had never seen before. It was a bipedal feline with dark blue fur and white markings along its ears, forehead and tail. The Pokemon was a psychic type, that much was obvious, as it was enveloped in the same blue light that Ash was. Its ears were extended and as soon as Ash was on the ground, they folded and the light was gone.

The trainer came running with a worried looked on its face. "Are you okay? That rhyhorn almost killed you. They are better ways to catch a Pokemon than bull riding them." He looked down at the psychic type. "Thanks Kevin you were awesome."

The psychic type nodded before standing by his trainer. Ash noticed Growlithe running towards him. The orange canine gave him a look that said he thought his trainer was an idiot.

Ash smiled and scratched his friend behind his ears. "Thanks for the help my name is Ash. And actually, Rhyhorn was a recent capture and that was the result of our first meeting."

The trainer smirked. "If that's a first meeting, I don't want to see that guy pissed. The name is Gregory Raines. I'm from Sinnoh."

Ash shook Gregory's uninjured hand and frowned. "Well you might get to see that sooner than you think. Step back a little, Growlithe get your Iron Tail ready. It's time we had a serious chat with Rhyhorn."

Ash took out Rhyhorn pokeball and released his rampaging teammate. The spikes Pokemon had a confused looked on his face. He had not seen himself freed so quickly. Ash walked up to him and slapped him on the horn. Rhyhorn was shocked that the human dared to hit him.

"That was a stupid, reckless thing you did Rhyhorn. You could have killed someone. If you have problems with me as a trainer, then take it out on me. Not on innocent bystanders. If you're so mad that I caught you and want to kill me, then do it. But don't drag other people into it."

Ash was furious that someone could have been hurt. So furious that even Growlithe was shocked.

Ash then took a deep breath and calmed down before kneeling in front of his Pokemon speaking to him gently while looking at him in the eye. "Listen, I really want you to be a part of the family and I hope that you can see us as your new family. I meant what I said before and have no plans on giving up on you. But please if you have any issues with us we will deal it like a family."

Growlithe was growling softly in warning, his trainer was crazy but he was here to back him and not let him get killed. Rhyhorn looked at the human in shock - no one had spoken to him like that, ever. He was still confused over the human's words when the red light returned him to the pokeball.

"I don't know what's crazier, jumping on top of a running rhyhorn or smacking him on the horn and giving him a major tongue lashing. I like your attitude, Kid, pretty ballsy."

Ash turned to Gregory and his pokemon. "Thanks again for saving my life and yeah I guess that was a little reckless."

"Reckless? That was the stupidest thing I have ever seen! Ash, you were lucky you weren't killed." Both Ash and Gregory turned to Joe who was panting with Nidoran at his side.

"Sorry guys, I didn't think, I just acted." He looked down at his Pokemon who looked a little tired from all that running uphill. "How about I return you guys to get a check up at the Pokemon Center and have some extra berries at dinner?"

Both his pokemon nodded and Ash returned them. "Joe this is Gregory. He and his...Pokemon saved me from entering the center through the window." Ash hesitated since he didn't know what kind of pokemon the psychic type was.

Gregory smiled. "Kevin is a meowstic, a psychic type from the Kalos region. Why don't we head inside and get out of this heat?"

Ash nodded and entered the Pokemon Center, followed by Gregory and Joe. Both he and Joe gave the resident Nurse Joy their pokeballs for a check up.

"Don't worry, your pokemon will be treated with the best of our abilities and we should be done with treatment by the end of the day."

Ash smile and swiped his pokedex to pay for the services. "Nurse Joy, are there any requirements for crossing Mount Moon?"

Ash knew that certain areas of Kanto needed special requirements due the pokemon living there. For example there was diglett's cave that connected Pewter City with Vermilion City. It was a massive network of caves that were off limits to trainers who had three badges or less.

"There is only one. You need to rent a League registered zubat or golbat here to cross the mountain and return it to the Pokemon Center on the other side of the mountain. Zubats are available for any trainer and the fee is $500 pokedollars, while the golbats are $1000 and can only be rented by trainers with four or more badges. At the moment we only have golbats, the last zubat was rented this morning."

Ash nodded his understanding. The bat pokemon were a good measure by the league to prevent trainers from getting lost. The golbats probably cost more due to trainers using them to hunt for pokemon such as geodudes, onyxes and other rock types. Of course, the rarest of them all, and most elusive, was clefairy Kanto's native fairy type pokemon. But those were too rare and even with the help of a golbat, it would be next to impossible to find.

"Could you please let us know when a zubat might be available." Joe said as he paid for his team's treatment.

"Sure, no problem, have a wonderful day." Nurse Joy smiled as she took the trays with pokeballs to the back.

Ash turned to the two trainers and smile. "Well I'm hungry. How about we get something to eat. Gregory, want to join us?"

Gregory smile and returned his pokemon. "Sure thing."

They made their way to the cafeteria and ordered a big pepperoni pizza for all three of them to share and sat down to talk.

"So Ash, Joe, are you guys competing in this years conference?" Gregory asked after taking a big bite of his slice.

"Yeah we are going to Cerulean City to get our second badge. What about you Gregory." Ash loved pizza and after the ride with Rhyhorn he was famished.

Gregory laughed at Ash eating like he hadn't seen food in years. "No, I'm actually with my... I guess you can call her my teacher. She came to Kanto to see some ruins in Grampa Canyon and bring her husband the new Pokenav, like the one you are wearing Ash. She is on the phone room right now arguing with her husband for breaking the two others she brought him."

Joe laughed. "I'm guessing she wasn't too happy about that."

Gregory shook his head. "No, she was really mad and went to have a word with him. So anyways I heard from my teacher that the Kanto Gym leaders have been cut loose and allowed to use their real teams, even against rookie trainers. I wish they would have done that in Sinnoh when I competed."

Ash knew that Gregory was a trainer but he didn't know that he had competed in a league. "You competed in the Sinnoh League?"

Gregory nodded. "Yeah, I placed top sixteen in the Lily of the Valley Conference on my rookie year and in the top eight of the Silver Conference. Now I'm training to compete again in the Lily of the Valley Conference before working for the league officially."

That's how most of the leagues worked - they scouted the trainers with the best potential to work for them and improve both their skills and the regions. Ash knew the best way to improve one's skills is to be taken under the wing of an experienced trainer. "Officially? does that mean you do work for them?"

Gregory frowned and shook his hand from side to side. "Sort of. It's more like an internship, rounding up poachers and stuff like that. It's how I broke my arm. Some poachers were running loose in the Safari Zone and upsetting the wild drapions. I was sent there as support to the local ranger who was getting close to retirement and while rounding up the drapions and poachers, one of the drapion's hit me with a Poison Tail before my starter took it down. I was in the hospital for a month and after I got out, my teacher took me under her iron wing."

"And you haven't stopped complaining ever since."

Ash saw Gregory paled. "Is there by any chance a extremely hot blonde wearing black standing behind me?"

Ash and Joe snickered and nodded their heads. Gregory turned around and smile. "Hi Cynthia, you know you are the best teacher in the world. Meet my new friends Ash the rhyhorn rider and Joe."

Ash frowned at Gregory, but that's when he noticed who the woman was as she took a seat next to Gregory. She was wearing a dark shirt and pants, along with a long black coat. "Cynthia as in Champion Cynthia?"

Cynthia smile and nodded. "The very same, although right now I'm just an annoyed teacher and wife. So how did you meet my lazy student?"

Gregory scoffed "Lazy? I'm not lazy, I just have selective motor functions."

Cynthia glared at him. "If its not joking, reading, eating it doesn't happen. You are worse than a slakoth in winter."

Gregory looked like he wanted to argue but just took a bite of his pizza. Joe and Ash laughed then Ash proceeded to tell them the whole rhyhorn incident and how Gregory and his meowstic saved him from being a window ornament.

"It was a good idea to have a one-on-one meeting with rhyhorn and your other pokemon, however even though every pokemon is different as a species they will each have a unique quirk. For example, take your growlithe his species is known for their leadership and loyalty, squirtles are pranksters and so on. Rhyhorns have serious protective instincts, more so than the average pokemon. You captured and took him from his herd. Now he doesn't have a purpose so the best thing to do is to give him one. Next time you release him, talk to him and it might be good to also have some berries and vegetables. Rhyhorns go crazy over them."

Both Ash and Joe were awe with the Sinnoh champion as she devised a pretty solid plan to get rhyhorn to trust him. Ash thought about what she said and she had made very good points.

"Thank you Champion Cynthia, I will do as you suggest." Ash smiled before taking another slice of pizza.

"Please, just Cynthia, so are you both going to be competing in the Indigo Conference?"

Since Ash had his mouth full Joe answered. "Yeah, we both are competing. Ash wants to become a Pokemon Master. I'm aiming to be a gym leader."

Cynthia smiled and gave sly look to Gregory. "Those are some very impressive dreams. I wish someone else had a dream like that."

Gregory just shrugged, a laidback smile curling his lips. "I don't have a dream, since eventually I'm going to be the Sinnoh Champion. But in the meantime, I'll learn all of your tricks."

Cynthia just rolled her eyes at her student. Ash noticed that Gregory liked to tease his teacher, but he wasn't obnoxious about it. Cynthia then turned to Ash and Joe.

"So Ash, what does being a Pokemon Master mean for you? Is it mastery of one type of pokemon? Or is it becoming the champion of the league? And what about you Joe? what does it mean to be a gym leader?"

Ash thought about it he always said that he wanted to become a pokemon master but what did it really mean to him? He didn't want to become a master of a single type. There were many pokemon in the world for him to just limit himself to a single type.

"I don't have a concrete answer yet. I guess as I walk the path it will reveal itself to me, but limiting myself to a single type isn't my style. And being the champion of Kanto is a lot of responsibility at the moment. I'm going to focus on training my pokemon and preparing for the league. What comes after will make itself known to me. But whatever it is I will face it with my family."

Joe finished his pizza and took a big gulp of cola. "I think Ash is right, we need to march towards our dreams. We will see the right path. But to me, a gym leader is person responsible for the safety of both pokemon and people in his city."

Cynthia gave them a thoughtful look before smiling. "You both have very insightful minds and your bonds with your pokemon shone even in your words, that's something you share with Gregory. He may look like a laid back knuckle head but he loves his pokemon dearly. I hope to see you realize your dreams."

Ash was moved by the champion's words. He knew that the road ahead was hard, but also filled with adventure and fun.

"Would trainers Ash and Joe please come by the reception desk, your pokemon are ready."

Ash looked at his pokedex and notice that the treatment was finished a lot faster than he was told. They picked up the trash and made their way to the reception desk where a happy Nurse Joy handed them their pokeballs.

"Your pokemon are healthy and rested. While we did our check on them we noticed that both pidgey and nidoran were showing signs of being near their evolutions. Joe, we also notice that machop was feeling a little pain on his right arm so he should rest that arm for a day. Ash, I'm sorry to say that we won't be receiving any zubats until tomorrow at noon."

Ash clipped his friends pokeballs on his belt frowning. He wanted to get going as soon as possible. Cerulean was a week away from Mount Moon, with two of those days were spent just crossing the large mountain range.

"Thanks Nurse Joy. Would you happen to have any rooms available?" Ash didn't want to stay in the center but there was no other choice.

Cynthia looked at Gregory then at the rookie trainers. "Why don't you two come with us? We rented a golbat and we are almost ready to go. The more company the better and it will give me something to do other than listen to Gregory complained about not doing his chores."

Gregory frowned. "Thanks Cynthia, as if my self esteem couldn't get any lower. I'm going to need to hire a horde of diglett to dig it up if you keep telling people I'm lazy."

Cynthia snorted and ruffle her student's hair. "I'm sure we can find some when the time comes." Then looked at Ash and Joe. "So what do you say guys? Want stick together as far as Cerulean City?"

Ash and Joe didn't need to even discuss it. Who would pass up an offer to travel with one of the world's most powerful trainers and maybe learn a thing or two from them? You would have to be mad to pass the opportunity up.

"We would love to, if that's okay with you." Ash couldn't keep the smile of his face.

Cynthia smiled. "I have to take care of one last thing and then I'll meet you outside the Pokemon Center."

Ash watched the champion turn around and walk upstairs where the rooms for trainers were located. Gregory turned to the rookies and smile.

"Well, it'll be nice to have someone to talk to other than Cynthia. She's great, but don't get her started on pokemon mythology or your ears will bleed from all the facts she can cram into you. Anyways let's go outside and wait for her."

Ash and Joe followed the older trainer as they waited for Cynthia it had been a day full of excitement and Ash was ready to hit the road again and continue towards Cerulean City and his next badge.

* * *

 **Hello guys Harlequin K. here with another chapter. Thank you so much first and foremost for the support this story has gotten.**

 **This chapter was a lot of fun to write since it let me show you guys a little bit of how the world of Titans is and we get to see Joe battle for the first time which was a lot of fun.**

 **Now onto the a quick round of thank yous, firs and foremost thank you to Statelineoftexas for editing the chapter you rock man.**

 **Next thanks to all those who submitted their OC's they were a blast and I'm still accepting more OC's so if you got any send them over. I will use them as the story progresses and if the story merits more than one appearance from an OC they will show up as many times as needed.**

 **A special thanks to Silviax17 and Thus Dud who are the creators of Sophie and Gregory I hope you guys like how I portrayed them.**

 **Now to answer some questions:**

 **Alpha Draconis: Legendaries are like myths in our world some of them are so obscure that unless you live in the place you wouldn't know about them. So Giovanni not knowing about Landorus is normal and if he is aware then he didn' t count him due to him been a legendary.**

 **Phantomsoul2015: Rhyhorn may seem op but just because a pokemon has a move set doesn't mean he knows how to use them. Rhyhorn is young as stated by Brock and Nurse Joy plus he right now he doesn't like Ash very much. So the first hurdle might be for Ash might to convince Rhyhorn not to kill him or run away.**

 **Thor94: I can't say who will start the war but everything is pointing to Alder. As for Giovanni yeah he is different from the games and the anime. I hope this version appeals to everyone.**

 **Waberjack: Yes Ash will end up with a very diverse team with pokemon from most if not all the regions. I have already in mind what his first six are going to be and it has pokemons from 3 different regions.**

 **SilentSniper05: Yes Team Rocket does exist in this world and you have seen them or results of their actions at least twice already you have to read between the lines and keep an eye out for them.**

 **Well I hope that answers some questions and that you guys enjoy the chapter. This is a new structure for the story that I will be implementing where one chapter will be dedicated to the gym battle and the others will be character development. If you guys like it let me know.**

 **As always please Review with your thoughts and questions on the chapter and I will be more than happy to answer them either via PM or in the next chapter. I welcome any and all thoughts so please feel free to share them. Well till next time.**

 **Harlequin K.**


	6. Chapter 6

Riptide

It took Cynthia perhaps another fifteen minutes before she came out again with an annoyed look on her face and walked ahead of them. Ash looked at Gregory who just shrugged with his good arm and followed the Sinnoh champion. Since they didn't want to be left behind they quickly catch up to Cynthia and Gregory at the entrance of the cave.

Mount Moon was one of the largest mountain ranges in Kanto, expanding from the Indigo Plateau all the way to Cerulean City. Most travelers take a week to get from Pewter City to Cerulean City and needed guidance from the Center's Pokémon. The entrance of the cave was a dark maul, with no way to see inside.

Cynthia turned to the young trainers, "Mount Moon besides being a very large mountain range, it's also a League protected habitat so special considerations have to be made due to the Pokémon living here. The cave is home to many nocturnal Pokémon and because of that we can only light our way with special flashlights or a fire type with an external flame. Gregory call Veto out to light the way."

Gregory nodded released a large quadruped Pokémon about six feet tall with gray fur on its back and head and a white cream color on his face, chest, arms and legs. On his back there was a large orange slit with two smaller ones on the side, an intense heat escape from these slits. Veto stood on its hind legs and rubbed his face on his trainer's hand.

"Hey there buddy, I need your help can you light your crown softly not enough to burn just for us to see where we are going."

Veto nodded and the slits on his back started glowing brighter and a small crown of orange fire emerged from them. The heat was palpable and Ash took a couple of steps back from the fire type. Cynthia nodded then took out a pokéball that was completely red with the silhouette of a white Rhydon on top of it and released the Pokemon inside it.

It was a large bat only slightly smaller than Gregory's Typhlosion, its body was bright blue with purple coloring on the inside of its wings. Four sharp fangs gleamed in its mouth; it flapped its wings slowly and turned towards Cynthia.

She smiled at him. "Hi Golbat, would you be so kind as to guide us through the mountain?"

Golbat nodded then started flying slowly inside the cave as we followed. Ash frowned for a moment before taking out Growlithe and Nidoran's pokéballs releasing his partners. Both Pokémon looked around and noticed that there were more people with them.

Nidoran started to clean her claws while keeping a wary eye out on the newcomers. Ash noticed that her skin was starting to lighten towards a blueish color than her regular light purple and her claws looked sharper than before, the barbs on her back looked more prominent as well. He guessed that Nurse Joy was right; his little girl was close to evolving.

Growlithe noticed Veto and the fire crown around his back and was impressed with the larger fire type; it reminded him of his sire. He looked towards his trainer and wagged his tail before sitting down.

Joe looked at Ash wondering why he was letting out his Pokémon but he didn't say anything. Ash smiled and knelt down scratching both his Pokémon behind the ears which they seemed to enjoy.

"Hey guys, we are entering Mount Moon; this is Cynthia she is Gregory's teacher whom you met briefly. I want you guys to use your nose and ears to warn us if anything is coming our way."

He knew that both Growlithe and Nidoran's sense of smell and hearing were some of the best in the Pokémon world and he wanted them to develop those senses further. Both his Pokémon nodded and started walking alongside Veto, Growlithe was sniffing around the ground keeping a guarded expression on his face while Nidoran was twitching her ears every so often.

Cynthia nodded at him as they kept walking through the dark cave illuminated only by Veto's flame crown. "You have good instincts Ash, nurturing your Pokémon's natural advantages to their fullest is a key element to having a powerful and healthy team."

Ash was somewhat embarrassed by the compliment. "I want them to have the best chance of growing into the powerful and healthy Arcanine and Nidoqueen that I know they can be."

Cynthia smiled at him then nodded towards Gregory as they walked following the Golbat. "You remind me of that lazy student of mine, the bond he has with his Pokémon is the main reason why I chose him to be my student."

Gregory snorted. "And here I thought it was because of my natural charm and good looks."

Joe shook his head and laughed then looked at Gregory. "Where did you get a Typhlosion? I hear they are super rare in the wild."

Gregory smiled. "They are. I captured him when I was fifteen about four years ago while traveling through the Johto mountains. My team and I were camping when this little Cyndaquil came from behind a nearby rock following the smell of my stew. I gave him three bowls of stew and when he was asleep from eating too much, I captured him."

Veto looked back and glared at his trainer for making him sound like he only thought about food. Then again he was young and that stew was delicious. Gregory looked at the fire type and grinned.

Ash thought about something. "Wait you're nineteen? You sure don't look like it."

Gregory tripped and almost fell down while Cynthia and Joe laughed. Gregory glared at them. "Of course I'm nineteen; you need years of experience and training to rise in any job with any of the leagues. The league wants the best and expends quite a lot of resources to groom trainers."

Cynthia nodded. "He is right, the world is a dangerous place and maybe it's because of this that trainers start young to gain as much experience and knowledge as possible. Some families and clans start teaching their kids way before the age requirement for getting the license. I started my journey like any other Sinnoh trainer at fourteen but my father started teaching me as soon as I could walk."

Ash nodded because he knew what she was saying. His mom was a genetics researcher under Prof. Oak while her dad was one of the leading Pokemon researchers of the Sinnoh region. His dad has been working for the Indigo Plateau for years alongside his best friend Blue Oak another researcher. To say Ash has been spoon fed Pokémon facts his whole life was the understatement of the century.

They continue walking for the better part of the day following the Golbat as it flew along the ceiling of the cave while Growlithe and Nidoran kept a nose and ear out for trouble. Gregory had remarked that with Veto out no Pokémon would be dumb enough to attack them.

Cynthia scoffed. "This cave system is huge; herds of Rhyhorns and Onixes are everywhere not to mention the Geodudes and all their evolution lines are here. So don't be over confident besides we don't know what else is here."

Gregory smiled and raised his arm in surrender not wanting to argue with his teacher any longer and continued walking as if nothing had happened. Joe and Ash walked behind the Sinnoh trainers smiling at their bickering. After hours of walking they made it to an open section of the cave with several boulders and a high ceiling.

Cynthia turned towards them. "We will rest and eat here before continuing tomorrow."

She recalled the Golbat after feeding it some berries and nutritional bars before everyone sat down and started preparing their own meals, it was Joe's idea to combine all their meals into a buffet for everyone to eat. Once everyone was fed Ash turned towards Nidoran.

"Hey girl ready for some training?" He asked as he gave her a Petaya berry that she liked so much.

Nidoran finished her berry and nodded as she really wanted to get stronger since she saw what Rhyhorn did to her trainer and she wanted to give him a good kick or two. Ash smiled and looked towards the wall.

"Okay, see that wall over there? We are going to practice Fury Swipes; you already have Scratch for a foundation the key difference between the two is that Fury Swipes hits faster and harder."

Nidoran nodded then walked over to the wall and she started scratching the wall but after a few tries she gave up and looked at Ash showing him her claws that were scratched and chipped.

"Circle the energy in your claws as you hit the wall, that way your claws will get stronger, it will hurt in the beginning but trust me this will improve your battle prowess."

Nidoran gave him a resentful look. Didn't her trainer know that one of a girl's most important features were her claws? She sighed then started circulating her energy around her claws like she did when she practiced Double Kick and started swiping at the wall faster slowly making larger dents in the wall.

Ash looked at Nidoran satisfied that she was slowly making progress, her claws were dimly shrouded in white energy and every now and then they would go out but she will get the hang of it. He then turned to Growlithe.

"Buddy I know we discussed about starting to learn Quick Attack but we don't have the space to train for it so we will put it on hold for now. However we are going to work on Fire Fang, you have a pretty good hold on Flame Burst after using it on those Rhyhorns and we need something for when you get close to an opponent. See those rocks over there start using Bite on them first."

Growlithe nodded his head then started circulating the dark energy around him and focusing it on this teeth coating them in a dark purple light before rushing towards the boulder and taking a chunk out of it.

Ash nodded encouraging Growlithe to continue then looked at his Pokédex for information on Fire Fang. It described the attack pretty basically, the user bites with flame-cloaked fangs, warning it may burn the opponent.

"Growlithe, remember when we were practicing holding your Ember for extra power? I want you to do the same thing but focus your flames on your fangs then bite the boulder."

The fire puppy turned back and nodded to his trainer and summoned the flames he always carried inside him and coated his fangs with them and rush towards the boulder but the moment that he was going to bite he lost control of the flames and they shot out of his mouth blowing part of the boulder in his face.

Growlithe had a look of surprised on his face as the fur on his face was covered in soot and stood unevenly. The poor fire pup tried to keep his dignity and calmly wipe his face but Ash could see the embarrassment in his friend's eyes.

Nidoran looked at the soot covered face of Growlithe and stopped her training, falling back laughing. Cynthia covered her face while Gregory burst out laughing. Joe smirked while he massaged Machop's arm that Nurse Joy said was sore. The only one who didn't laugh was Veto who was laying down on the floor and just opened one eye before going back to sleep.

Ash shook his head and walked over to his bag to pick up a brush and some water, and then he made his way over to Growlithe and washed his face and brushed it clean. "There you go buddy. Now why don't we try again but this time just keep the flames covering your fangs."

Growlithe nodded determined to get it right, he once again covered his fangs in flames and rushed the boulder but when he went to bite it the flames went out and the dark purple energy from Bite shone in his fangs.

Veto was once again looking at Growlithe as the pup frustratingly tried again and again but either Bite came out or the flames went out too quick. The large fire type opened both his eyes and walked over to Growlithe and raised two fingers. Veto then opened his mouth as an inferno of flames covered his fangs and he took a bite of the boulder crushing more than half of it then leaving what was left as a pile of rubble and some of the rocks were cherry red from the intense heat.

Growlithe had his eyes fixed on the attack it was so fast and powerful yet all he could do was screw up. Veto then growled at the fire pup which made the younger fire type look up to see the Johto starter opened his mouth wide and then coated his fangs with flames. Veto held the attack for several seconds letting Growlithe watch then he dispelled the attack and went back to his corner and appeared to close his eyes.

Growlithe stood still seemingly thinking about what he just witnessed. Ash didn't want to say anything to let his friend process the information. After a couple of seconds a look of raw determination shone in the small fire pup's face and he opened his mouth covering his fangs in flames again. This time he kept the stream of flames constant and ran at a boulder and attacked it.

This time the flames didn't go out nor did the dark energy from Bite get in the way. Growlithe bit a small chunk at the top of the boulder. Ash grinned and looked towards Nidoran who after she finished laughing she continue practicing her Fury Swipes and now her claws were always covered in opaque white light and were leaving deeper dents in the stone.

Ash couldn't be prouder of his Pokémon. "Okay guys wrap up for today, Nidoran get over here so we can treat your claws. Growlithe good job buddy now that you have the feeling for the attack all we have left to do is practice." He then looked at Veto. "Thank you for helping Growlithe."

Veto opened his eye and blinks once which made Gregory roll his eyes. "That's his way of saying 'you're welcome'."

Ash went to sit down with everyone else and from his bag took out a jar of crushed Oran berries that he used to sprinkled on his Pokémon's food. Then spread it around Nidoran's claws.

Cynthia gave him a funny look, which made him smile nervously. "I know that Oran berries help Pokémon heal and recover their energy faster. Giving the state of Nidoran's claws I thought that using this will make them heal faster and make them stronger."

She smiled at him and shook her head. "I'm not criticizing you Ash, but your actions show me that you have been around Pokémon for most of your life. A beginner trainer would have looked on his Pokédex or asked the experienced trainers of a way to treat Nidoran's claws yet you sat down and did it by yourself as if it was the most natural thing in the world."

Ash smiled as he rubbed the crushed Oran berries on the little poison rodents claws. "My mom is a researcher under Prof. Oak and my dad work's for the league; since I was little they taught me all sorts of tricks for taking care any injury."

He finished with Nidoran's claws and gave her a Petaya berry as a reward for her hard work. She grabbed the berry carefully and walked to the side to eat it. Growlithe looked at the berry and made a face still remembering his last ordeal with that fruit.

Ash grabbed Growlithe and started brushing his fur softly which made the young Pokémon close his eyes in pleasure. Joe had finished massaging Machop's arm and now the fighting Pokémon was back in its pokéball.

Cynthia was seated with her back against the wall as she watched Gregory change the bandages on his arm and applied a purple paste to it. She then turned to Ash.

"From what you told me you have a Rhyhorn, Nidoran and Growlithe and Joe your team has a Bellsprout, Pidgey and Machop am I correct?"

Both of the rookie trainers nodded, Cynthia wiped some dirt from her pants. "That means that each of you have Pokémon that evolve through the use of evolutionary stones. Do you know how these stones come into being?"

Ash thought about it for a moment but he was drawing a blank as the only thing he could recall about evolutionary stones was from the conversation he had with his Uncle Blue. So he shook his head, Joe didn't know either so he shook his head as well.

Cynthia smiled and picked up a random stone that was near her. "It's normal that you don't know, Pokémon evolution is a wide and varied subject and most of what we know comes from Professor Rowan in Sinnoh who studies Pokémon evolution and his former student Professor Sycamore from Kalos who has dedicated his life to studying these stones."

She placed the stone she had in her hand on the ground and pointed at it. "The basic concept is that when a Pokémon evolves the white energy that shrouds the Pokémon gets released into the environment nurturing it. Now an evolutionary stone is a stone that has been bathed with this energy for hundreds or even thousands of years."

Still pointing at the stone she said, "Let's take this rock for example, if this rock is near a nest of Charmander for years, as those Charmander evolve into Charmeleons and then Charizards all that energy that has been release would be absorbed by the stone and after hundreds of years of this process that stone will turn into a fire stone."

Ash kept brushing Growlithe and nodded. "So Pokémon like Growlithe that need the extra energy to evolve need these stones right?"

Cynthia nodded. "Not only does the energy turn a regular stone into an evolutionary one according to Professor Sycamore, certain aspects of the Pokémon's personality who release the energy are embedded in the stone. For example, if you take a water stone from the bottom of the Lake of Rage in Johto, that lake has been the home of Magikarps and Gyarados as far as anyone can remember and they are known for their angry temperaments. If you use a stone from there to say evolve an Eevee into a Vaporeon you will have a very aggressive Pokémon."

Ash thought about that for a moment and was shocked, he didn't know that was possible. Joe cleared his throat. "So you are saying that depending on your Pokémon you should pick a stone that best matches his species and temperament?"

Cynthia nodded. "Let's take your Bellsprout for example; its final form of Victreebel is a grass and poison Pokémon. Their bell shaped bodies contain lots of toxins and acids strong enough to dissolve small Pokémon at a very accelerated rate. The best stones for your Bellsprout would be those that come from Bulbasaur or Roselia habitats since they are both grass and poison types and their poisons are very powerful."

The Sinnoh champion frowned a little. "Of course there are several stones like the Sun and Moon stones whose energies are more complicated than what I understand. For that you have talk to Sycamore directly, however I bring up the topic of the evolutionary stones because the reason this mountain range is called Mount Moon is because it has a large number of Moon Stones inside of it."

Gregory smirked at his teacher. "There's also the legend that a giant piece of the Moon fell to earth and landed here and that on that rock were the eggs of several Clefairies. If you belief in those stories."

Joe scratched his head. "People think Clefairy came from outer space? That seems strange but then again this world is so big whose to know."

Cynthia nodded. "Wise words, I mention the moon stones in particular because if you are lucky and can find one, a moon stone from a Clefairy habitat is a rare and powerful stone. A moon stone from here will be perfect for Nidoran since Clefairy is a very versatile Pokémon and their ability to control energy based attacks is among the highest in the world due to them being fairy types."

Ash nodded and finished brushing Growlithe; Nidoran had finished her Petaya berry and was curled up next to Ash sound asleep. Ash smiled at her as he saw her ear twitching so he knew even though she was sleep that she was keeping an ear out. Growlithe lay to his other side and rested his head on his lap and yawned before closing his eyes.

Cynthia smiled at them. "Well enough talking for one day; let's get some sleep and continue in the morning. Gregory, that means before eight; not in the afternoon."

Gregory muttered something under his breath as he got into his sleeping bag, Joe laughed and follow suit along with Cynthia. Ash laid his back against the cave wall and thought about what Cynthia said regarding the moon stones.

Evolutionary stones were rare and expensive and most of all like she said getting the perfect stone that matched your Pokémon was key. He wasn't going to miss the chance to get one for Nidoran. He scratched her chin and she opened her eyes lazily.

"Sorry to wake you girl, but tell me can you feel any moon stones around?"

Nidoran blinks slowly then scratched her eyes with her tiny paws then shook her head once and nodded afterwards. Ash thought about that for a moment. Growlithe opened a sleepy eye and looked at his trainer wishing he would fall asleep soon; they had a long day and now it was bed time.

"You can feel them but they are not close enough for you to tell me where they are?"

Nidoran thought about it for a moment then yawns nodding her head. Ash smiled at her. "Okay thanks, girl now go back to sleep. While we are in the mountain if you feel the stones getting closer point me in the way and I will get one for you."

Nidoran didn't reply just closed her eyes and went to sleep again; Growlithe huffed and did the same. Ash wasn't dumb he got the message and laid his head back closing his eyes and promptly went to sleep.

For the next couple of days Ash and company followed the Golbat through the maze of tunnels that was Mount Moon. Every day they would walk from the moment they woke up have a lunch break then continue to cover as much ground as possible. During this time Cynthia taught Ash and Joe a lot of different things that she had learned from her own journeys.

She gave Ash pointers on how to manage the relationship with Rhyhorn. He had let the newest member of his team out several times to feed him. The first time he let him out he tried ramming Ash with his horn it took two Iron Tails and a Double Kick from both Growlithe and Nidoran to convey the message that he couldn't do as he pleased and was only getting out to be fed until he behave himself.

After the first time where he got the stuffing beat out of him the next times he was let out he didn't try to kill Ash and just took his food before ignoring them all. Ash shook his head, he had no idea how he was going to get through to Rhyhorn but from the looks of it words weren't going to be enough.

The good thing about being in the caves was that both Nidoran and Growlithe had plenty of time to practice their new moves. Nidoran had perfected her Fury Swipes leaving severe dents on the cave walls and her claws had gotten much tougher. After Nidoran perfected her Fury Swipes he had Growlithe help her with learning Bite.

Growlithe had practically mastered Fire Fang so taking a break to help Nidoran was good for him. It took a little for Nidoran to get the hang of coating her teeth with dark energy from the environment but once she did Ash looked at her fangs with a healthy amount of respect. He knew the teeth of the Nidoran line were one of the strongest in the world competing with that of the Rattata line. So he was very pleased with the progress his Pokémon were making.

Through their journey he had been keeping an eye on Nidoran to see if she sensed any stones nearby but so far no luck. They had stopped to rest for the night and all of them look tired and weary from being in the mountain for so many days even Cynthia was feeling a little cranky.

Both Growlithe and Nidoran were sleeping by his side while the rest of his friends were finishing eating dinner. Joe sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I can't wait to get out of this cave, feels like we've been here for years."

Gregory finished changing his bandages. "We should be out of here by noon tomorrow at the latest."

Cynthia yawned and smiled at the young trainers. "Well this has been a fun experience traveling with you both and not having to listen to Gregory complain most of the time. Now let's get some sleep so that we can get out of here as fast as possible."

Gregory growled at his teacher but then laid his head on Veto's back and fell asleep and soon enough Joe and Cynthia were also asleep. Ash laid his head back against the cave wall and was dozing off when he felt something prick his thigh.

He looked down and saw Nidoran twitching her nose and ears as she poke him with her claws. Growlithe was fast asleep if anything were coming their way his friend would have already been up and growling.

Ash looked at Nidoran. "Is everything okay girl?"

Nidoran shook her head and started pulling on her trainer's pants she was suddenly feeling energetic and needed to run fast. Without waiting for Ash to get up she started running down the tunnel. Ash didn't think twice and got up running after Nidoran. Growlithe who had his head on Ash's lap fell to the floor and hit his jaw.

Annoyed he look up to see his trainer and Nidoran running towards somewhere. He yawned, got up knowing sleep time was over and ran after them. Ash saw that the cave was getting dark the farther away they got from Veto, then he notice Growlithe running beside him and smiled at his friend.

"Sorry buddy but Nidoran just got up and left. Could you use Fire Fang to give us at least some light and keep a nose out for Nidoran in case we lose sight of her?"

Growlithe nodded and the next moment his fangs were cover in flames shinning dimly in the darkness of the cave. It wasn't much compared to Veto's fire crown but it would have to do. They ran after Nidoran for what felt like half an hour before the darkness of the cave started to brighten then Growlithe released his Fire Fang and they slowly walked towards a light.

They spotted Nidoran standing behind a boulder her eyes shining with light staring at something. Ash and Growlithe slowly made their way to her and hid behind the boulders. Growlithe lifted his paw and gave Nidoran a forceful tap on the back of the head for ruining his sleep. But the little poison Pokémon didn't notice, she was too focused on what was ahead of them.

Ash looked to where Nidoran was looking and almost felt his jaw hit the floor. On the cave floor in front of them were dozens maybe hundreds of pink Pokémon with large ears and small wings on their backs some of them were smaller while others were much larger.

He recognized these Pokémon they were Cleffa, Clefairy and even Clefable. These were mysterious and rare Pokémon that hid from humans and never had contact with them. Ash noticed that the fairy Pokémon were surrounded by piles of moon stones there were hundreds or maybe thousands and in the center of the room was a huge stone the size of a three story house.

Ash noticed that the Clefables were cutting pieces from the giant moon stone with their claws and giving it to the Cleffa who were hoarding them in huge piles around the cave while the Clefairies were dancing around them not touching the stone. It looked like some sort of ritual, Ash looked up and noticed that the ceiling of the cave was gone and in its place was a giant hole roughly the same size of the giant moon stone.

"Heh, who would have guessed, maybe they did come from outer space." Ash whispered to his Pokémon.

He noticed that Nidoran's gaze was still fixed on the giant moon stone. He guessed since Nidorina needed the stone's powers to evolve into Nidoqueen the allure was too much for his little Nidoran. Ash looked around and noticed that on the other side of the cave was a tunnel similar from the one they came in. He looked to the sky again and noticed that it was starting to lighten up. How long had he been standing here watching the fairy Pokémon dance?

The Clefairy stopped dancing and were curling up next to each other as they held the Cleffa in their arms while they both fall asleep as the sun kept rising. The Clefables stopped cutting the moon stone and formed a protective ring around the younger Pokémon before falling asleep.

Ash held his breath and waited, this was the perfect opportunity to snatch a moon stone for Nidoran. He looked towards the pile of moon stones and then to the sleeping Pokémon and formed a plan.

He leaned down and whispered to his Pokémon, he had to be extra quiet since he knew that the Kanto fairy Pokémon had very sensitive ears. "Here's the plan guys, Nidoran you will keep an eye out on them while Growlithe and me go to the piles to pick up the stone. If anything happens you run back towards Joe and the rest and we will meet outside okay? I know you have type advantage so if they wake up and come after us, hit them with your Poison Sting before going back to the others."

Nidoran nodded and moved slowly towards the top of the boulder where she could have a clear shot at those pesky pink puff balls. Ash nodded towards the stones and he and Growlithe slowly made their way towards the pile of stones. They were being very careful not to knock over any pebbles as to not make any noise.

The stones felt like they were miles away as they slowly walked closer and closer. He kept an eye on the fairy Pokémon, if they woke up it would be really bad for him. The sun had risen completely now, the heat and nervousness was making him sweat like hell. After an eternity later he finally got to the pile closest to the tunnel on the other side.

He motioned for Growlithe to pick up a stone carefully. The fire pup moved slowly and gently picked up a stone with his mouth and held it firmly between its teeth. Since Ash didn't know when he was going to get another chance like this, he slowly moved and grabbed another two stones, one in each hand.

Once he had the stones he let out a sigh of relief before turning around towards the tunnel, a sharp noise exploded through the cave as several stones from the huge pile fell down in an avalanche. Ash looked in horror as the edge of his jacket had tipped the stones making them fall to the floor.

Both trainer and Pokémon looked in horror as the Clefables woke up startled and looked at the idiot human stealing their precious moon stones. The Clefairies also woke up and upon seen Ash they took the Cleffas and hid behind the Clefables. Ash was cursing himself loudly in his mind. Lady luck was so not on his side, he put the stones in his pockets slowly as he saw the anger rise in the fairy Pokémon's eyes.

The Clefables started glowing with silver pink energy; Ash had seen this attack once before in Prof. Oak's lab. Moon Blast one of the most destructive fairy type moves, where the Pokémon absorb the energy from the moon and released it in a powerful beam. Since Pokémon bodies could store energy this attack could be used any time of the day. When the Clefables began charging their attack the giant moon stone as well as the hundreds of stones one the floor started glowing as if the Moon had fallen down to earth.

"Nidoran Poison Sting!"

Ash yelled as he ran, he saw Nidoran opening her mouth and unleashing a barrage of poisonous needles hitting the fairy Pokémon, capturing them by surprise, halting their attack. Ash didn't look behind once and sprinted towards the tunnel with Growlithe at his side, he had faith in Nidoran getting back to the others safely.

Behind him he could hear angry shouts as the Clefables got over their surprise and began to chase Ash. "Growlithe find us the closest exit to the outside fast."

A Moon Blast hit the ceiling behind them and they sped up to avoid getting hit by the fallen debris. Growlithe held the stone in his mouth tight as he tried to smell the way to the outside. After twisting and turning through several tunnels and nearly getting killed by several Moon Blasts, Growlithe smelled the outside air and ran towards it.

Ash was feeling out of breath but when he saw Growlithe picked up speed he knew they were close to an exit so he ran to catch up to his friend. As they kept running faster at the end of the tunnel a light shone and Ash could see the sky. He then turned to look back and saw the horde of Clefables firing another Moon Blast, Ash duck his head and the blast hit a colony of Zubat on the ceiling sending them flying in a frenzy to attack the Clefables.

Ash saw his chance and made a dash towards the exit. As soon as they were out they found out that the tunnel ended in a downwards slope and their speed increased until they almost crashed into a tree. Ash sat down and looked towards the tunnel panting, he expected the Clefables to come after him but maybe lady luck had finally smiled upon him and the Zubats were keeping them busy.

Growlithe flopped down on the ground letting the stone go, he gave his trainer a resentful look. Ash smiled and scratched his head after putting the stone in his pocket. "Sorry buddy, I know it seems that we are always running from one danger or another."

Growlithe closed his eyes and just enjoyed the scratch; his trainer did have one of the worst and best luck he had seen. His sire was right following a trainer was going to be an interesting experience, although a few hours of boredom might not be so bad right about now.

Ash knew his friend was tired so he returned him to his pokéball to rest while he looked around trying to figure out where the heck he was, when he heard someone shouting his name. He looked towards the mountain and saw Cynthia, Gregory and Joe running towards him following Nidoran.

He knelt down and scratched her chin. "You did amazing girl and we got you that stone so when you're ready we will be able to evolve you into a powerful Nidoqueen."

Nidoran smiled and chirped her excitement she was feeling that any day now she was going to evolve and couldn't wait. Ash recalled her back into the pokéball so she could rest.

"I swear to Moltres we can't take our eyes off you for one minute before you are pouncing somewhere dangerously. What was so important that you left in the middle of the night?"

Joe scolded him as he handed him his backpack. Cynthia just shook her head in relief while Gregory smirked at him. Ash grinned sheepishly and scratched his nose.

"Sorry guys but I told Nidoran to keep an eye out if she sensed any moon stones nearby so that we could go and get some. During the night she led me to a cave where there were hundreds of them and I might have stolen some and made some Clefables angry."

He showed them the three moon stones he got and Gregory started laughing so hard tears were falling down his eyes, Joe just looked at Ash and sighed he was getting use to Ash's reckless behavior.

Cynthia was rubbing her temples as if warding off a headache. "How much is angering some Clefables?"

Ash could feel his cheeks burning. "About all of them." And he explained the rest of the story.

Gregory was laughing harder now. "Man you really are one reckless knuckle head let's get the hell out of here before your fairy friends come out to find us after dealing with those Zubats, plus its getting hot out here. How do you people stand it?"

Ash put the moon stones in his backpack and without much delay they began walking again. From Mount Moon to Cerulean City was only a short two hour walk so soon enough they found themselves entering the city. Ash was feeling very proud of himself, he had managed to see one of the rarest Pokémon in Kanto and managed to steal several moonstones that will help Nidoran evolve as well as make him a nice profit if he needed the money.

Cerulean City was indeed the city of rivers and lakes just in the first five miles of the city Ash had seen over three small lakes filled with water Pokémon and people swimming in them. The city was divided in two by a large river that came all the way from the North Sea and fed a huge lake right in the middle of the city.

What struck Ash as strange was that the huge lake had a small island in the middle and on the island was a huge building with a statue of a Dewgong and Gyarados swimming side by side. A red bridge connected the building with the rest of the city.

Cynthia nodded towards the building. "That's the Cerulean Gym their leaders are pretty tough from what my husband tells me so you guys better be prepared for a rough battle. It was fun traveling with both of you but we have to keep going to Grandfather Canyon."

Ash smiled at her and shook her hand. "Thank you for all the tips Cynthia have a safe journey."

Joe and Gregory shook hands as well. "Well I hope to be seeing you at the Indigo Conference."

They said their farewells and then Joe and Ash turned towards the gym. Joe turned to Ash, "How do you want to do this?"

Ash thought about it, "We both have three Pokémon so either way works fine for me. I took on Brock first the last time how about you take this one first?"

Joe smirked at him. "And this has nothing to do with two of your Pokémon being weak to water and one of those two wants to kill you?"

Ash smiled. "How can you say that? I'm just being a good sport."

Joe smacked Ash on the back of the head and they walked towards the bridge. They saw that the water had several large shapes underneath it and with Ash's luck today he walked faster just in case which made Joe laugh.

Once they got inside the gym they notice that the reception area had several sofas and a waterfall with soothing music. On one of the sofa a girl about a year older than Ash was sitting with an intense look on her face. She had light blue hair pulled into a ponytail and was wearing a white jacket over a dark blue shirt and black jeans.

On the reception desk was a girl with bright orange hair pulled to the side of her head with a light yellow shirt and red straps over shoulders that locked onto her pants. She was wearing a cast on her leg, a pair of crutches was next to the desk, for some reason she seemed familiar to Ash but he couldn't remember.

"Welcome to the Cerulean City Gym; my name is Misty Waterflower, how may I help you today?"

Joe stepped forward. "Hi my name is Joe from Vermilion City and this is Ash from Pallet Town we are here to challenge the Cerulean City Gym leader, we each have one badge."

Misty smiled at them and typed something on her computer. "Okay, I've already written your names down. You go after that young lady over there."

A voice was heard over the speakers. "Misty please send the challengers over to the battle arena."

Misty nodded then pointed to two lines on the floor one red and one blue. "You two follow the red line towards the spectators area, miss please follow the blue line to the battle arena."

Ash and Joe nodded and followed the red line which at the end of the hall turned left while the blue one turned right. The boys followed until the hallway ended in a huge sitting area where several people were already sitting. Ash and Joe sat next to a large man with brown hair wearing a blue shirt with bright white flowers and a Pokénav hanging from his neck.

The arena was a huge swimming pool the size of a tennis court with several white platforms for Pokémon to stand on. On the side of the pool that was closest to Ash and Joe was the girl from earlier still wearing that same fierce expression and crossed her arms waiting.

On the other side of the pool the doors opened and two young women walked out one of them had dark blue hair and was wearing a green long sleeve shirt and blue skirt while the other one had bright pink hair and was wearing a yellow shirt with blue shorts.

The bright pink haired one walked to the referee platform and smiled. "Welcome my name is Lily Waterflower and I'll be serving as referee for this match. It will be a three on three battle with no substitutions. Challenger state your name and where you're from."

The girl looked at the blue haired gym leader and narrowed her eyes. "Jovi Crane from the Orre region."

A murmur started rippling through the crowd, Ash looked around as some people frowned and outright glared at Jovi.

"What's so wrong about being from Orre?" Ash asked Joe, he hadn't heard much from the region west of Johto but the reaction of the crowd was palpable.

Joe shook his head. "I don't know but this is ridiculous."

"Not really, the reaction is pretty standard." Said the large man sitting next to Ash.

Ash frowned at him. "Why?"

The large man straightened his sunglasses and looked at Jovi. "Orre has always been a very barren region, they had to import Pokémon and create artificial habitats in the beginning for them to prosper. However with a region so far away and no league to call their own its always been ruled by criminal gangs and crime has always been rampart in that region. However that change twenty years ago."

Joe looked at the man. "What happened?"

The large man leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "The region had a lot of small gangs but they were all ruled by one large organization called Team Snagem who murdered people and captured their Pokémon, it was very despicable. With no league to fight for them a sixteen year old boy by the name of Wes and his team of Pokémon infiltrated the gang and after two years he destroyed them from the inside."

Ash was shocked a sixteen year old boy destroyed the largest criminal organization in his region that was amazing.

The large man continued with his story. "Over the course of the next few years he gathered trainers from all over Orre and routed out the last of the gangs and formed a peace keeping organization called the Desert Guardians on the old Team Snagem HQ. Then ten years ago Wes' younger brother Michael, now that the region was more stable with the help of Wes, they both created the Orre League they held a tournament to decide the gym leaders and elite four at the end of it only Michael and Wes remain in the finals. But Wes gave up the Champion title to Michael because he was more happy leading the DG. However people still think about Orre as the worst place in the world and their trainers as thieves, its very sad really."

Joe was angry. "So what if they were ruled before by a criminal organization; now they have a league and should be treated like everyone else."

The large man nodded. "You are right but changing people's perception takes time and this little girl is not so simple either. She said her name was Jovi Crane if I'm not mistaken both Wes and Michael are Crane as well. Could she be related to them?"

Ash turned back towards the stage where the battle was about to begin. The blue haired trainer smiled at Jovi. "Pleasure to meet you Jovi, My name is Violet Waterflower lets have a good time."

Violet threw a pokéball in the air releasing a huge orange crustacean Pokémon who landed on the platform. It had one pincer abnormally larger than the other one and had the bearing of a king looking down on Jovi.

Violet smirked. "Mac I'm counting on you."

Kingler waved his large pincer at his trainer then looked at Jovi who had a smile on her face. She threw her pokéball in the air and released a small orange-brown fur colored bear with a cream crescent moon on its forehead. Ash wondered why Jovi would choose a Teddiursa against a Kingler. Compared to Violet's Pokémon, Jovi's looked fragile.

Jovi smiled at her small bear. "Teddiursa cook me that crab."

The sweet lovable bear suddenly grinned at his opponent, the Kingler on the other hand ignored the small bear; he wasn't worried about something the size of a snack.

Lily smiled at the trainers. "The first battle will be Kingler vs Teddiursa, begin."

Violet smiled at Kingler. "Mac end this quick hit it with a Bubble Beam."

Jovi glared at Violet, Ash saw that she didn't like been underestimated. "Teddiursa get in close and hit it with Covet."

Kingler aimed his large pincer at Teddiursa and fired a barrage of bubbles at high pressure. Teddiursa didn't remain still, instead he jumped from platform to platform slowly reducing the distance between him and Kingler. The huge crab was firing his Bubble Beam hitting the platforms missing Teddiursa by just a slight margin. Whenever the beam hit a large hole was left on the platform.

Teddiursa's right claw was glowing white, if Ash remembered correctly Covet was a move that gather energy around the Pokémon's hand and used it to increase its damage output. Kingler tried to predict the platform where Teddiursa was going to appear but the little bear was smarter and dove into the pool.

Jovi smiled. "Teddiursa Break Combat."

Violet frowned. "Mac be careful, use Harden."

Kingler was shocked and looking left to right but before he could harden his body, Teddiursa jumped from the pool with both arms glowing with light and hammered into Kingler's surprised face. The attack was so fast and brutal the crab Pokémon couldn't do anything except fall back into the water.

Teddiursa was grinning keeping a vigilant eye on the water. Violet looked shock that such a little Pokémon could have so much power and ruthlessness. "Mac Crabhammer; send that bear flying!"

Jovi narrowed her eyes. "Teddiursa run from platform to platform don't give him the chance to attack."

Teddiursa nodded and was about to run but maybe in revenge for getting sucker punch Kingler didn't give him the chance and broke the platform with his Crabhammer sending the little bear flying into the water. Ash could see that Teddiursa's earlier attack had done a lot of damage to Kingler it looked tired and was desperate to end things.

"Don't give him a chance, follow him and finish it with another Crab-hammer."

Kingler nodded and dove back into the pool. Ash looked to Jovi who had a sharp smile on her face. Then from the bottom of the water a blinding white light shone blinding everyone. Ash looked away and noticed that the large man beside him was smiling.

Once the light show was over, Ash turned back to the battle and saw Jovi with a triumphant smile. "Hammer-arm."

Suddenly the surface of the water started bubbling and Kingler was thrown out of the pool crashing into the wall, a shadow followed the water Pokémon out of the water and landed on the platform. It was a large broad Pokémon with brown hair and a cruel grinned on its face it had large fur shape shoulder pads and on her chest and belly there was a large tan circle.

Lily nodded at Kingler who was knocked out and raised her hand. "Kingler is unable to battle the winner is Ursaring."

Violet recalled her Pokémon and smiled. "Well done Mac." Then she looked at Jovi. "You knew that your Teddiursa was close to evolving?"

Jovi recalled her Pokémon and nodded. "She was getting more aggressive lately so I knew she needed a bump or two in the head for a final push." She then threw out her second Pokémon.

Her second Pokémon was small, shaped like a ball with a light blue coloring on its back and cream color on its belly. It had two small fins and a large tail on the back with two small fangs.

Violet send out her Pokémon which was a large blue fish with a yellow 'mask' over its eyes and a large Y shape antenna on its head with a yellow ball at each end.

Lily nodded when both Pokémon were out. "The second battle will be Spheal versus Lanturn. Begin."

"Spheal Aurora Beam aim for its antenna." Jovi didn't waste time ordering her attack.

Violet smiled. "Halo, dive and use Charge Beam."

Spheal opened his mouth and a multicolored beam shot out aiming straight for Lanturn but the fish Pokémon dove causing it to miss. Spheal kept his eyes open looking left and right for any signs of Lanturn then a little yellow ball rose from the charge with electricity.

"Spheal use Ice Ball armor now!" Jovi ordered sternly.

Spheal hadn't seen Lanturn but upon hearing his trainers voice he coated his whole body in ice and he indeed resemble an ice ball. Lanturn fired his Charge Beam hitting the smaller Pokémon crushing the ice armor and hitting him. Spheal yelped in pain as the electricity course through his body.

The little guy was panting and there were small burn marks along his body. Jovi looked at her Pokémon and narrowed her eyes. "Spheal Ice Roll."

Spheal shook his small head then nodded, coating his body once more in ice and rolling in place at high speed launching himself at Lanturn. The fish Pokémon didn't know what hit him as the small ball of ice collided with his side and sent him crashing against a platform. Spheal was spinning along the surface of the water and moved to attack Lanturn again.

Violet smiled at Jovi. "You fought valiantly but this is over; Halo, Thunder."

Lanturn smiled and then his whole body was shrouded in electricity before releasing it in a concentrated blast filling the pool with electricity hitting the smaller water Pokémon, crushing its ice armor and hitting him with the full force of the blast.

Jovi didn't say anything as she recalled the injured Pokémon; she knew that he couldn't beat the electric water fish, but she wanted to at least give him the experience fighting against them.

Lily smiled. "Spheal is unable to battle the winner is Lanturn. The score is one point each the next battle will decide the winner."

Violet recalled her Lanturn and thought for a moment before sending out her last Pokémon. The Pokémon landed with a loud thud on the platform; it was a large purple shell with spikes protruding from all over its body, then the shell opened and a black pear like face grinned from inside the shell.

Jovi frowned at the Pokémon then looked at the water and smiled as she sent out her last Pokémon. It was a small yellow Pokémon with bulky arms and three finger claws. Black stripes covered its body and a lightning bolt mark on its chest, two small horns sat on its head that resembled electrical plugs.

Lily again nodded smiling. "Last battle will be Cloyster versus Elekid. Begin."

Violet looked at the battlefield and frowned. "Clamp, use Icicle Spear; keep that Elekid away from you."

Jovi looked like she already won. "Elekid, Double Wave attack."

Cloyster grinned and the temperature suddenly dropped as he gathered moisture from the air creating large ice spikes and hurling them at Elekid. The small electric Pokémon started swinging his arms back and forth as his whole body crackled with electricity and he starts jumping from platform to platform evading the ice spikes with ease.

Then he stopped on the platform next to Cloyster and pushed his hands forward sending slow waves of static electricity paralyzing the shell Pokémon and causing some discomfort before taking all the electricity he had gathered and released it in one vicious attack. The blast hit Cloyster sending waves of pain through the water Pokémon body.

"Clamp, use Ice Beam, freeze him."

"This battle is over." Said the large man next to Ash.

Ash looked towards him. "What do you mean?"

The man nodded towards the water. "Cloyster is limited to that platform, it can't go in the water because it's still electrified from the last battle and even if it wasn't Elekid would just attack the water. Violet has always been more of a defensive battler but Jovi is a tricky opponent. She doesn't focus on either offense or defense; she is like the tide slowly and patiently chipping the mountain away until its gone."

Ash turned back to the battlefield as Elekid send Shock Wave after Shock Wave at Cloyster hitting the shell Pokémon, each electrical attack was stronger than the last one. After the last attack ended the ice water Pokémon was panting hard but a look of determination flashed in its eyes before he finally fell to the side.

Lily nodded and raised her hand. "Cloyster can't continue, the winner is Elekid. The winner of the Cascade Badge is Jovi Crane from the Orre region. Please head to the spectators' area; due to number of challengers today, we will hand out the badges once all challenges have been answered."

Jovi nodded and walked silently towards the spectators stand. Violet then switched places with her sister on the referee stand and smiled at the crowd. "May the next challenger please move forward?"

Ash looked at Joe and nudged him with his elbow. "You're up Joe, good luck."

Joe smiled and left his bag with Ash then walked towards the stage. Ash looked at the stage and the water platforms, a plan already forming in his mind; he knew that he was at a serious disadvantage two of his three Pokémon were weak to water and one of them didn't even listen him, but he was going to fix that today.

On the stage Joe walked up to the challengers' area, Lily smiled at him. "State your name and where you're from?"

Joe had a serious look on his face which was totally different from the usual carefree look he always had. "Joe from Vermilion City get ready to hand over that badge."

Lily smiled even wider. "I like that attitude let's see what you got."

She threw her pokéball in the air releasing one of the most hyperactive Pokémon Ash had ever seen. It was almost five feet tall with a leaf on its head that looked like a sombrero; the Pokémon looked like the child of a pineapple and a duck. As soon as it landed on the platform it started dancing on its green legs and moving his arms in a strange fashion.

Joe had already released his Pokémon and Ash recognized Pidgey and remembered that the little bird was close to evolving, her feathers were darker and she was starting to develop her crest. The little bird Pokémon let out a shrill cry and flapped her wings happily in the air.

Violet looked at both Pokémon and raised her hand. "The battle between Lily of the Cerulean City Gym and her Ludicolo and Joe from Vermilion City and his Pidgey will commence."

Lily smiled at her Pokémon. "Dancer let's wash that little bird. Rain Pulse."

Ludicolo started dancing faster and faster than several clouds covered the field and began pouring rain all over the field. Then the dancing Pokémon gathered the water in to a sphere and launched at Pidgey at incredible speed.

Joe didn't look worried. "Pidgey let's show them that size doesn't matter; evade with Quick Attack then Gust."

Pidgey's body was covered in white light as it dodged at incredible speed. After being defeated by Hoot-Hoot she looked determined to be the fastest bird in the sky. The water sphere missed and the little bird flew right in front of Ludicolo and unleashed a gale of wind sending the larger Pokémon a few steps back.

"Dancer Razor Leaf!" Lily was smiling and Ash could see why, Pidgey was just too small to cause much damage.

Ludicolo glared at the little bird annoyed and from his sombrero several waves of razor sharp leaves flew towards Pidgey. The tiny bird saw the leaves and flapped her wings harder managing to deflect some of the leaves but most of them hit and scratched her body sending her flying a couple of feet in the air before she could regain control of her momentum.

"Pidgey don't give in you're faster than him, Quick Attack him with everything you got."

"Dancer keep it away with Razor Leaf don't let it get near."

Pidgey again launches herself at Ludicolo with all her speed but the dancing Pokémon kept launching wave after wave of leaves not leaving an opening for Pidgey to get close. After a couple of seconds Pidgey started to slow down before stopping in midair panting.

"That's actually a pretty smart move, that kid lost the battle the minute she set up Rain Dance."

Ash jumped when he heard a voice next to him, he looked and saw Jovi who was looking at the battle with a serious face and her arms crossed.

The large man nodded. "You have good eyes, Lily noticed that Joe's Pidgey was on the small size and set up her Rain Dance to make her body wet thus making her heavier forcing Pidgey to use more strength each time she flapped her wings. On top of that Joe has been making his Pidgey dodge while using Quick Attack, that has taken a toll on her stamina. If he doesn't do something fast then he will lose."

Joe had a worried look on his face he knew that Pidgey was at a disadvantage; he needed to end the battle fast.

"Dancer enough play time finish it."

Before Joe could think of anything to say a savage look flared in Ludicolo's eyes and he doubled the amount of Razor Leaves cutting Pidgey as she tried to dodge but there were just too many leaves. The little bird fell crashing on the platform, her small body was covered with cuts she looked like she passed out from the fall. Violet was about to name Ludicolo the winner when Pidgey stubbornly tried to get up; it took her a moment but she managed to stand on her small legs and let out a shrill cry of defiance against the larger Pokémon.

Joe knew his friend was in no shape to battle so he pulled out his pokéball to recall Pidgey but when the red beam was about to land on the small bird's body she moved out of the way. Joe tried to recall her several times but with slow pain filled movements the tiny bird refused.

"Pidgey you can't go on, rest and leave the battle to the others." Joe said as he once again tried to recall his injured friend.

Pidgey let out a battle cry and flapped her wounded wings and took to the skies as the rain kept falling over the battle field. Joe gave his Pokémon a rough smile. "Fine we'll do it your way. Finish him."

Lily smiled at Pidgey. "That Pidgey has in spirit what she lacks in size. I admire that in a Pokémon. Dancer, let's show them our respect; Ice Beam."

Ludicolo was smiling then opened his mouth as a light blue ball started forming, the temperature around him started to drop and then he launched the ice cold beam straight at Pidgey. The small bird let out a battle cry and used her Quick Attack to dodge again.

The exchange was just like the last one. Pidgey started to slow down as Ludicolo kept blasting Ice Beam after Ice Beam. The barrage of attacks force the tiny bird to fly up to avoid being hit. At first Pidgey started to slow down allowing the edge of another Ice Beam to hit her wing. Frost started to cover the wing making it harder and harder for Pidgey to remain in the air.

Pidgey looked at her wing and let out a cry of anger and frustration then her whole body was shrouded in a white light, her silhouette started getting bigger and then the light dissipated revealing a new Pokémon. This bird was bigger than Pidgey with a crest of feathers on its head that went down to its neck and a multicolored tail, the plumage was darker and the bird looked down on Ludicolo with arrogance in its avian eyes.

The newly evolved Pidgeotto gave a shrill cry and then her body was shrouded in dazzling blue light as she dove from the skies aiming straight at Ludicolo. For his part Ludicolo wasn't afraid and kept firing another Ice Beam but they did nothing to stop Pidgeotto as she hit him with all her might sending the grass/water Pokémon crashing against the side of the pool sinking to the bottom.

Pidgeotto landed on the platform and spread her wings in victory. Everybody was shocked that the once tiny bird had not only evolved but displayed one of the most power flying type moves, Brave Bird where the Pokémon was shrouded in a cocoon of energy and used the energy for offensive power.

After a moment of silence Violet raised her hand. "Ludicolo is unable to battle the winner is Pidgeotto."

Lily smiled at her fallen Pokémon and recalled Ludicolo. "Your Pidgeotto sure surprised me, she has an unshakable spirit; thank you for such a grand battle."

Joe smiled as Pidgeotto flew to his side; he knelt down and petted the soft feathers of the avian Pokémon. "You did great girl, I'm so proud of you and that Brave Bird was amazing."

Pidgeotto cooed and close her eyes puffing her chest out in pride. She felt ashamed after losing to that fat bird from Johto but if they met now he would feel her wrath. Joe recalled her back to the ball since she deserved a good rest. He looked at Lily and smiled.

"She was the first Pokémon I caught and we've worked very hard to get here, now let's end this."

Joe released his second Pokémon who turned out to be Machop. Ash nodded thinking that Joe must be saving Bellsprout for the final battle; the type advantage will work very well however Lily had proven to be a very tricky opponent. Machop was flexing his muscles and grinning ready to show how tough he was.

Lily had already sent her next Pokémon, it had a long snout and two fin-like ridges curving over either side of its head. Its belly was covered with rough, cream-colored scales. It had lower pectoral fins with sharp, pointed, cream-colored tips that exuded venom. It also had a large, coiled tail. The water Pokémon looked angry and was moving back and forth.

Violet nodded at both trainers. "The next battle will be between Seadra and Machop please begin."

Joe frowned and looked at the platforms. "Machop close the distance with Focus Chop."

Lily smiled at Machop as he ran from platform to platform. "I'm sorry but that is as far as you go. Pontus, Dragon Pulse."

Seadra glared at Machop and from its snout a crystal green sphere of draconic energy the size of a cannon ball formed and shot at tremendous speed towards Machop. The power Pokémon didn't have time to dodge, when he was going to move to the side he slipped on the wet platform making him loose his balance and got hit square in the chest by the attack.

The attack send Machop flying over the pool landing next to Joe completely knocked out. Joe looked in shock at seeing how quick the battle ended. Violet raised her hand towards Lily with a frown on her face.

"Machop is unable to battle the winner is Seadra."

Joe looked at his fallen Pokémon and recalled him at the same time Lily recalled her Seadra who looked quite annoyed at having the battle ended so quickly.

The large man next to Ash nodded. "It was to be expected Seadra are kings of the water and they have easier access to draconic energy than regular Pokémon since they have the genetic potential to evolve into a dragon. Also they are good at mid and long range combat while Machop are more suited for close combat."

Jovi looked at the battle field. "It was a revenge battle for Joe beating Ludicolo with what appeared to be a weaker Pokémon. That Lily is a petty trainer."

The large man smiled but didn't say anything. Ash just shook his head, it did look like Lily sent an overly strong Pokémon to beat Joe after Pidgeotto beat Ludicolo.

Both trainers released their final Pokémon; Ash could see the look of determination on Joe's face for him this was do or die. Bellsprout appeared on the platform waving her leafy arms her face ready for battle. On the other side of the field was a green, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon with yellow hands, belly, throat, and toes. It had a single long, curled hair on top of its head and small pink cheek spots.

Violet nodded to both trainers. "The final battle for the Cascade Badge will be between Politoed and Bellsprout, begin!"

Lily gave Joe a dazzling smile. "You fought well but I'm sorry that this battle will end as quickly as the last one. Kera, Hydro Pump don't hold back."

Joe gave her a tight smile and looked at Bellsprout. "Bellsprout this battle will be all you, Machop got beat but Pidgey won her battle and even evolve into Pidgeotto. So go all out; Whip Roulette!"

Bellsprout nodded and started dashing from platform to platform every time she landed on one she would viciously strike Politoed with her vine whips. For her part Politoed's cheeks were filled with water and they send huge blasts of water towards the flower Pokémon. Even though her root like feet were tiny Bellsprout was moving at very good speed.

She was moving between three platforms that were side by side changing her position every time Politoed attack with another Hydro Pump. For her part Bellsprout was attacking with her vines hitting Politoed on the arms or legs but mostly her whips would land on the platform. The frog Pokémon was getting annoyed and tried to move to another platform but every time she tried Bellsprout would block her path with her vines making Politoed really angry.

The large man next to Ash nodded approvingly. "That Bellsprout has been well trained, Pokémon like her are fitted for control type battle styles with their different spores and techniques they can control any battle they want. That Politoed won't be able to move from that platform unless Bellsprout wants her to."

Politoed was getting more and more annoyed she had gone from trying to hit Bellsprout with a Hydro Pump and switch to Ice Beam trying to freeze the platforms but the flower Pokémon would just break the ice with her vines and proceeded to keep on her vine barrage but always keeping the frog Pokémon from moving. The frustration was evident on both trainer and Pokémon.

"That weed is starting to annoyed me, Kera use Bounce then finish it with an Ice Punch."

There was an evil look in Politoed's eyes as she crouched down and jumped high into the sky with her powerful legs, her right hand was shrouded in crystal light energy. But apparently that was what Bellsprout was waiting for and wrapped her vines around Politoed's legs and slammed her down on the platform she just left. The platform shook with the force of the hit cracking it in several places.

Politoed slowly got up and staggered his body was covered in a colorful powder, then the Pokémon started sneezing uncontrollably. The funniest thing was that with every sneeze a spout of water came out. The frog Pokémon moved unsteadily on his feet before finally falling down.

Violet looked at the frog Pokémon then raised her hand. "Politoed is unable to battle; the winner is Bellsprout and Joe from Vermilion City congratulations."

Bellsprout jumped into Joe's arms and he hug the little grass type before recalling her. "You did a great job, now you deserve some rest."

Lily on the other side recalled her Pokémon with a frown on her face. "I just have no idea what happened to Kera at the end."

"You were too hasty and didn't pay attention to the battle as it went on Lily, that's why you lost."

A voice said behind the gym leader and a young blonde woman wearing shorts and the top part of a bathing suit stood behind Lily. She looked like Violet, Lily and Misty except for maybe being a little older and being blonde.

"Bellsprout coated her vines with her different status afflicting powders, purposely hitting the legs and platform filling it with stun spores, poison and sleep powders. Over the course of the battle they accumulated and when you ordered Kera to use Bounce you lost the battle. Once Kera hit the platform all those powders entered her system at the same time. That was pretty smart."

Lily pouted at the woman. "You don't have to make it sound like it was my fault, Daisy."

Daisy smiled. "It wasn't entirely your fault, that Bellsprout has very good control of her powders and the combination with her vines was effective. The battle could have gone either way but you let your frustration get the best of you. Now go take Kera to the healing machine she needs it."

Lily nodded and left, while Violet remained sitting in the referee area. "May the final challenger step up please?"

Joe had already moved towards the stands and Ash was walking down to met him on the way and smiled. "Be careful Ash, Daisy is the oldest of the sisters so she will be the toughest."

Ash smiled at him, he already had a plan for this battle. "Thanks, I'll give it my all."

Then he moved towards the stadium and looked at Daisy who had a serious look on her face. The smiling reproaching sister was gone and in front of him was the Gym Leader of Cerulean City, the most powerful trainer around.

Ash didn't wait to be asked for his name. "My name is Ash from Pallet Town and this gym is just a stepping stone on my way to the top."

Daisy smiled and nodded. "Good; you have clear eyes filled with passion, show me what you got."

She then threw her first pokéball releasing a Pokémon Ash had never seen before but he could tell it was beautiful. It had a serpentine primarily cream-colored body. It had red eyes with long, pinkish antennae above them. Additionally, there were long, hair-like fins above its eyes, which begin thin and thicken towards the tips. These eyebrows extend to almost half of the Pokémon's body length. On top of its relatively small head it had a straight spike. Running down either side of its neck were three black dots, similar to gills.

The Pokémon let out a beautiful cry and swam to Daisy and the gym leader petted her on the head. "You are a spoiled girl aren't you, but now it's not the time we have a battle to get to."

The Pokémon nodded and looked at Ash. He smiled and thought this was the perfect opportunity for a little lesson. He released his first Pokémon aiming at the cracked platform that Politoed had stood on during the previous battle. Once the light of the pokéball faded Rhyhorn stood looking arrogantly at the serpentine Pokémon.

Joe had just reached his seat and almost fell out of it. "What is Ash thinking?"

Jovi lay back on her chair and looked at Joe. "Your friend is an idiot. Why would he send a ground/rock type against a Milotic?"

Joe shook his head. "You don't understand, Ash just caught Rhyhorn about a week ago and it has tried to kill Ash several times since then."

The large man laughed and both young trainers turned to look at him. "Your friend is actually a very tricky trainer, his choice was deliberate. What an interesting fella, you two watch; this match will be over real fast."

Violet gave Ash a look reserved for the mentally ill. "The final gym battle of the day will be Ash from Pallet town and his Rhyhorn versus Daisy Waterflower and her Milotic, begin."

Daisy gave Ash a thoughtful look but didn't say anything. "Prism darling would you please use Hydro Pump?"

Milotic let out a cry and charged a powerful blast of water sending it straight at Rhyhorn. Ash had been counting in his head and as soon as the battle started and before the attack could reach his Pokémon a large cracking sound was heard and the platform under Rhyhorn's feet broke and the heavy horn Pokémon fell in the water.

Everyone looked shocked at such a development. Ash counted to five in his head before recalling his Pokémon. Violet looked surprised but raised her hand.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle, Milotic is the winner."

Milotic looked confused and looked at her trainer who was watching Ash with a pensive look. She recalled her Pokémon and crossed her arms. "Why did you send a ground/rock type, one as heavy as a Rhyhorn on a pool battlefield and on top of a broken platform?"

Ash gave her a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry for using your gym to convey a lesson to my Pokémon; he has been a little hard to reach since I captured him and I thought a little tough love might get through to him."

Daisy gave Ash a long considerate look. On the stands Joe smacked his forehead with his hand and shook his head. "Sometimes I don't know where that boy gets his ideas."

Jovi and the large man just look at Ash, the former with a look that clearly thought he was an idiot while the latter narrow his eyes behind his sunglasses an interest light shining in his eyes.

Both Ash and Daisy threw their second Pokémon at the same time. Ash had chosen Nidoran the small rodent will be perfect in this scenario, at least that was what he was thinking. Ash saw that Daisy chose a Pokémon Ash was familiar with; it had brown eyes, a dark blue streak on each cheek, and two sharp teeth protruding from its upper jaw. It had three clawed fingers and pointed toes. Pale blue fur covers its long ears and tail. A brown shell with a pale yellow underside encases its body. A thick, white rim separates the upper and lower halves of the shell.

Violet nodded at the trainers. "The second battle will be Nidoran versus Wartortle, begin!"

"Nidoran, move between the platforms and let loose with your Poison Sting; close the distance."

Daisy smiled at Ash. "That won't work on me Ash, Shellbasher Rapid Gun."

Nidoran nodded and started jumping from platform to platform while she shot wave after wave of thin poisonous needles at the water turtle. Wartortle for his part yawned and hid in his shell and started spinning at high speeds while powerful bursts of water shot out of the holes and made its way towards Nidoran. The high speeds at which the shell was spinning was making Poison Sting useless.

Ash grunted he knew this gym was going to be way tougher than Brock's but he was ready for it. "Nidoran stop and use Double Kick."

Nidoran stopped close to the incoming turtle bullet her legs primed with energy as she turned around and back kicked Wartortle with enough force to send him crashing against a platform. The turtle Pokémon came out of its shell looking dazed before shaking his head sending a glare at Nidoran, a sphere of water formed on his palms and he shot it at her and before Nidoran could do anything she was hit in the face.

The force of the attack sent her back against a platform and she almost fell in the water before she regained control of her momentum. She looked at herself in the reflection all wet, anger burned inside her as she had spent the better part of the day grooming herself after they had left that never-ending maze of a cave and now this turtle had ruined her grooming.

Ash saw the look of fury in her eyes as she screeched her hate at Wartortle a blinding white light shrouded her body as her figure grew bigger and bigger once the light was over he saw that his little Nidoran had evolved into a powerful Nidorina her ears and fangs had grown larger and her whole body was more bulky with light blue scales protecting her hide. The poisonous barbs along her back were larger and more intimidating and she had a small stubby tail.

Ash grinned at her. "Remind me never to mess with your grooming girl; now make him pay."

Daisy smiled. "Its very rare for a Pokémon to evolve during a gym battle, usually they do it after or before. But today we have seen not one but three, this really gets my blood pumping seeing such promising talent. Shellbasher, show them what you're made of Dragon Pulse!"

Ash eyes widen he had seen how powerful that move was from Joe's battle, dread filled him as he saw the green draconic sphere being formed. Determination shone in his eyes. "Nidorina lets show them your power; Double Kick it back at them then use Fury Swipes!"

Nidorina's fury was palpable a red glow appeared on her body. As soon as Ash saw he recognized it from when Machop used Focus Energy it was the same glow. Nidorina had just learned Focus Energy.

The draconic orb didn't look as big as when Seadra used it but it still looked threatening. Nidorina turned around and the red glow around her body focused on her legs as they were shrouded in white light and she kicked the orb. There was a stalemate between the two attacks before the orb was hurled back at Wartortle hitting the turtle Pokémon who had enough time to hide in its shell.

The explosion rocked the platforms spreading them all over the pool. Nidorina rushed towards the down turtle and landed on the platform. The shock from the blast had scorched Wartortle's shell, it looked black and there were several scratches on it. Nidorina stood poised over the fallen Pokémon her claws extending sharp and ready.

There was small movement from inside the shell then Wartortle came out he had his eyes closed completely knocked out. Nidorina stood there and gave one last scratch to vent her anger then returned to Ash's side.

Ash stood there and hugged his Pokémon. "Girl you were awesome and you look so powerful. We will practice that new move you learned and help you get adjusted to your new body. Once you have mastered all your attacks, I promise we will use the Moon Stone."

Nidorina nodded smiling proud of herself that she managed to evolve and beat that pesky annoying turtle. Ash scratched her behind the ears which she enjoyed then recalled her so that she could get a good rest. He will go to the Center later so that she can have a full check-up to make sure there were no problems with her evolution.

Daisy had already recalled her Wartortle and looked at the pokéball. "We have to work on your defense my dear and on that Dragon Pulse, looks like you'll have another session with Pontus and Kingdra."

She then looked at Ash and smiled. "You have surprised me greatly, Ash; the way you handled your newly evolved Nidorina speaks that you two trust each other very much. Because of what you have shown me today, I will show you my respect battling with the second Pokémon I captured."

She released her last Pokémon, it had three small toes on each foot and dark blue paw pads on the hind feet. Its body was light blue with dark blue marking around its head and a ridge down its back. It had a split tail-fin and a white ruff around its neck, and three fins around its head made of cream-colored webbing. It had an arrogant look on his face as he sat on the platform with his tail-fin wrapped around his front paws.

"Meet Aquos I should warn you the Water Stone that was used to evolve him came from the Lake of Rage in Johto so his thirst for battle is the highest among my team."

Ash didn't even think and released Growlithe. The fire puppy looked battle poised glaring at his opponent. Ash smiled at his friend; this would be a perfect battle for him.

Violet again looked at Ash like he might have a few screws loose in his head. "The final battle will be between Growlithe and Vaporeon, begin."

Daisy crossed her arms over her chest. "Aquos show them what you are made off, Aqua Jet."

Ash knew his Pokémon was at a serious disadvantage. "Growlithe, charge your Iron Tail and move from platform to platform at your highest speed don't slow down for anything."

Growlithe barked and his tail began to glow while he ran with all his might from platform to platform. Meanwhile Vaporeon had shrouded his whole body in armor of high speed moving water and launched himself at Growlithe with unrepentant ferocity, diving into the pool and coming out of it with such force and speed that Growlithe was jumping between platforms to keep away.

"Growlithe when he gets too close jump using Iron Tail." Ash yelled after Vaporeon got particularly close.

"Aquos don't let him run around freely, use Scald in combination with your Aqua Jet."

Growlithe was feeling the pressure as he kept running and jumping between platforms and it was all he could do to barely keep away from the vicious water Pokémon. Then he felt a jet of burning water graze his shoulder. He looked back and saw that the effing thing was shooting at him. He jumped forward using his tail as a spring to maintain two platforms worth of distance between them. He transferred even more energy into his legs and he was suddenly moving faster and faster.

The large man next to Joe and Jovi laughed as he saw this. "That kid sure has guts, when Daisy figures it out she is going to be livid."

He noticed the confused looks of the two novice trainers and decided to explain. "I could be wrong but that kid never planned on winning this battle. First he used the setting and environment to get through to his stubborn Rhyhorn. Purposely losing the first battle that already puts an enormous amount of pressure on him because he has to win the next one no matter what. You're following me so far?"

The two novice trainers nodded, the man continued. "So the next thing he does is choosing Nidoran who from the looks of it was really close to evolving so the only thing she needed was an opportunity. His Pokémon evolves, giving him a powerful ally in his new Nidorina. So now the score is one to one. Next victory decides everything but Ash knows his last Pokémon is weak to Daisy's and most likely won't win so he is using this battle as an intense training session for himself and his Pokémon. Gutsy very gutsy."

Joe looked at Ash thinking that he was just a knucklehead who could skip this gym until he had a suitable team while Jovi was thinking more along the lines that Ash was an idiot like before.

Daisy narrowed her eyes as she saw Growlithe gain more speed, this Ash was not like most beginner trainers, he didn't use the type advantage strategy many beginners did or try to do a full frontal assault and try to overwhelm with power. Ash was smiling from the bottom of his heart, his friend was using Quick Attack to dodge the incoming attacks. His one goal for Growlithe during this battle had been achieved now he needed to see if they could win the badge.

"Growlithe Iron Burst now." Ash yelled as he saw his friend distancing more from Vaporeon.

Growlithe dodged a particular nasty Scald and jumped using his tail and let loose a Flame Burst hitting Vaporeon on the side, evaporating the Aqua Jet and causing a bit of damage. The bubble jet Pokémon growled in pain and glared at Growlithe. He jumped into the water and seemed to melt into the water becoming invisible.

For a minute nothing happened; Growlithe was still running from platform to platform to be able to evade any attack that Vaporeon might send his way. Suddenly the water level rose in a huge wave and on top of that wave sat Vaporeon with a furious look on his face. Growlithe saw the huge wave coming his way and move faster all the way to the last platform then jump using his tail and fire another Flame Burst hitting Vaporeon in the face before the wave swept Growlithe away and both Pokémon went under.

Both Daisy and Ash looked at the water waiting for their Pokémon to surface. Then both Pokémon rose on the same platform, Vaporeon had burn marks all over its face and the ridge crown around its head, the water Pokémon was panting and looked unsteady on its feet. Growlithe had a few cuts on his wet fur and he was panting very badly, his legs were shaking and looked like he was going to fall any minute.

Both Pokémon stood glaring at each other, Growlithe was about to pounce and Bite Vaporeon but his legs gave out from under him and darkness took him. Ash smiled at his friend, he knew it would be tough to win.

Violet nodded and raised her hand. "The winner of the battle is Vaporeon and Gym leader Daisy."

Ash recalled his friend and clipped the Pokémon on his belt. Once Vaporeon heard that he won he let himself go and fell to the platform. Daisy looked surprised and recalled her Pokémon.

She smiled at the pokéball. "You hung on through sheer will my friend thank you."

Daisy put away her pokéball and smiled at Ash. "You gave me an amazing battle; I hope to see you soon for a rematch. I'll be leaving on a research trip next week and won't be back until the conference."

Ash nodded, he got the message if he wanted to beat Daisy he only had one week to do it after that his chance will be gone. Daisy smiled and walked away leaving only Violet to hand out the badges.

"Will the winners of today's matches please step forward?"

Ash went to the side and saw Joe and Jovi come over. In Violet's hand there was a black box. She moved towards Joe and Jovi and opened the box, inside were two badges in the shape of a light blue water drop. She handed them out and then took out two blue square devices.

"This is the Cascade badge proof that you won your battles here in the Cerulean City Gym and as an extra prize for beating me and my sister we will each give you a TM for a water type move. Jovi for beating me you get TM Brine it's a powerful water type move that allows your Pokémon to blast their foes with a high power salt water blast. Joe for beating my sister Lily you get the TM Water Pledge it is also a powerful water type move that attacks your foes with powerful rings of water but be careful since this is an area of effect move it can also hurt your allies."

Both Jovi and Joe took their badges and TM's and thanked Violet. Violet smiled at them then crossed her arms over her chest.

"You both battle tremendously well so I hope to see your growth during the conference. Ash from the way you battle I'm sure we will be seeing you again soon."

Ash nodded and then Violet said her goodbyes and turned to leave. Jovi didn't spare them another minute and took off. Ash wanted to talk to her to see if she were okay after those people acted so rudely towards her but she was gone before he could say anything. Joe smacked him in the back of the head.

"Wake up Ash, seriously what were you thinking sending Rhyhorn and Growlithe. I mean you almost won but treating a gym battle as a training exercise is crazy even for you."

Ash rubbed the back of his head and smile. "Aren't all gym battles training exercises to get ready for the conference?"

Joe opened his mouth to refute but the little bugger made sense. "That's not the point man, anyways lets go get our Pokémon healed up and figure out a strategy for you to beat Daisy."

Ash shook his head and smiled at his friend. They had met not too long ago but Joe was becoming his best friend aside from his Pokémon. He was already forming a plan in his head for battling Daisy. He only had a week to prepare and he was going to be ready.

* * *

 **Hello guys Harlequin K here with another chapter of Titans that I hope you enjoy. Now the reason why this chapter took so long and I was out of touch was because a couple of months back an idea struck me and wouldn't leave me alone so I started writing the first draft of a personal book, which I hope to finish sometime soon its about 3/4 done and maybe, hopefully it will get published who knows.**

 **Anyways while writing the draft, Titans was slowly forming in the back of my head and ideas were discarded others were incorporate and the rest will be seen in future chapters. I hope the ideas are to your liking. So again I apologized for the delay but there is one more piece of good news Chapter 7 of Titans is about a quarter done I think unless I get another crazy idea and make it longer than I planned to. So in the following 2-3 weeks hopefully if nothing goes wrong there will be another update. *fingers crossed***

 **Now that I rambled a bit lets talk about this chapter, its my longest chapter to date for Titans about 15.3 k its not the monster chapters that Elf from Traveler or Darkfire from Challenger put out but the story is slowly moving forward and if you haven't read those fics? Then what are you waiting for go or Rhyhorn might rampage your room lol.**

 **There are three concepts that I've been dying to introduce to you guys and now its finally time. The first is the lore behind evolution stones and where they come from, I had the idea for awhile knowing that maybe 3 or 4 of Ash pokemon will need such items...is that a spoiler...hmmm lol that's up to you guys to find out.**

 **The second is Jovi wow I've been dying to introduce her since chapter 1 but there was never a good moment for her. One of the things that I'm trying to do with Titans is redeem some characters from the games and anime that were misused or done badly such as Joe, Jovi, the cerulean sisters and a few others that will pop up soon.**

 **And finally its you guessed it, The cerulean sisters...I hated how they were portrayed in the anime as these airheads with no skills. I mean gym leaders are supposed to be the toughest trainers in their respective cities so how could they be done so horribly. I guess they had to do something to make room for Misty but...anyways I wont ramble about that. I hope you guys like what I did with them.**

 **As always like and review the story and let me know what you think of the chapter and the story as whole. Any questions are welcome will be answered in the following chapter. A final word THANK YOU so much to Kalypso Fox who took the time to fix and edited the grammatical errors that were in the chapter and polished it nicely.**

 **Now to answer some reviews:**

 **Maddog631: I really hope this story isn't abandoned and will continue. I really like how all these events are set up to challenge Ash harder and harder making him stronger and stronger. I can't wait for the gym battles and his future Pokémon and their development.**

 **HK: I hope this update and the author note answered your question but just in case...HELL no this is not abandoned. I'm glad you like the story and how the world is more challenging for Ash thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **The Trainer of Legend: Just found this story and it's great! I really like your story building and character interactions reminds me of Traveler and Challenger. Can't wait for the next update and lemme know if u still need OCs. Keep up the good work**

 **HK: LOL thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I can only hope that someday Titans can get to the level of Traveler and Challenger as they are great inspiration and awesome writers. OC's are always welcome since I have a folder so that I can pull them out when the story needs it.**

 **Alween: I really like the way you introduce each of ash's pokemon, plus you go in details about their attacks(how they function, possible combos, etc). I like your team since i am a big fan of growlithe and rhyhorn, will ash captures pokemon from other region while in kanto? Please update, it is a really fun and enjoyable story**

 **HK: I'll be saying this often but don't care, thank you so much for reading and reviewing knowing what you guys think actually pushes me to keep writing. I try to make the attacks as real as possible and they could work in an actual battle where you have to think on your feet. Growlithe is my favorite pokemon of them all lol I guess you can tell. Yes Ash's team will be as diverse as I can make it, I have a list of Pokemon he will have and he has at least one from every region maybe.**

 **rockingchampif: Just got around it ...great story and awesome depth in regards to training and character development not hurried or overpowered like in most cases...great team building as well ...i have always loved the growlithe lines so inclined towards the first chapter and then kept reading it just got hooked to it...great story characterisation ...keep it up...an early update would be awesome ...**

 **HK: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my friend. I try to let the story flow naturally as of this point Ash has only been a trainer for maybe a little over a month and he started late so he only has 7-8 months to get all the badges, get out of the troubles I have planned for him and capture and build his team. If only Rhyhorn would listend to him lol.**

 **SilverBlader: This is by far the best chapter you've put out for Titans. I see some major improvements in your writing abilities. I think I died of laughter from Blue and Red's conversations, they were definitely in character.**

 **You've got me wondering though, did I catch a Naruto reference with that trainer's Pokémon being named Kiba?**

 **HK: My friend you have always help with doubts and questions when I'm stuck thanks so much for your review and thoughts. Red and Blue have long been in the works and I hope you like my versions of them. Naruto refference? lol I thought the same thing but you have to ask Silviax17 Kiba is her baby that she let me borrowed for a bit.**

 **thor94: interesting chapter.**  
 **fun the speech with ash family, can't wait sabrina meeting.**  
 **also i hope ash will obtain a good pokemon from his grandpa.**  
 **good battle between the girl and joe he is good.**  
 **wow, the meeting with rhyhorn was rough, but ash kinda managed it, he know how to speak to pokemon, the rock guy was really shocked by ash attitude, pretty sure the next meeting will be better.**

 **and ash also met cynthia and an older trainer.**

 **can't wait next chapter.**

 **HK: Thanks my dude for liking and reviewing the chapter. The pokemon Ash might get from his grandpa is still up for debate since I'm currently between two choices. Hopefully as the story progresses I will make up my mind. Rhyhorn...he is a special case maybe the dip in the pool helped...maybe it didn't**

 **Well that's all for right now my friends. I hope that you enjoy our latest chapter and leave a review with your thoughts and hope to see you again soon.**

 **Harlequin K.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soaring Blade.**

Ash was sitting in the cafeteria of the Cerulean City Pokémon Center waiting for his team to be healed. He had a notebook and was writing down some ideas he had for a short but intense week of training for his team. He wanted to win his Cascade badge, but most of all he wanted to beat Daisy; sure he could wait until he had a Pokémon that would be effective against the water type gym, but by then Daisy would be gone on her research trip and he owed it to his team to give them a real gym battle instead of an intense training session type battle.

Ash looked at his notes from the battle, he didn't know if Daisy would use the same Pokémon, but he would devise a strategy from what he saw. The first hurdle was Milotic, Ash took out his Pokédex and looked at the description of the serpentine Pokémon.

 **[Milotic, the tender Pokémon. Milotic is said to be the most beautiful of all the Pokémon. It has the power to becalm such emotions as anger and hostility, to quell bitter feuding. Milotic live at the bottom of large lakes. When this Pokémon's body glows a vivid pink, it releases a pulsing wave of energy that brings soothing calm to troubled hearts.**

 **Milotic has provided inspiration to many artists over the ages, however don't mistake this Pokémon's beauty for weakness; when enraged this Pokémon has been known to cause as much destruction as a rampaging Gyarados.]**

Ash frowned at that; the Pokémon he saw was playful and very gentle just like the Pokédex said, then he remembered the powerful Hydro Pump she launched. If Rhyhorn hadn't fallen in the water then he would have been knocked out pretty fast. He looked at several videos of the water serpent and he learned a couple of things. First and foremost, beauty can certainly be very deadly.

Milotic were fast Pokémon given their large bodies. The smallest one was eighteen feet long while some of the largest specimens could reach between twenty-five to thirty feet. Their speed wasn't the only problem; their scaled body could withstand elemental and energy attacks with ease and their special attacks were just as powerful as Kingdra or Electivire, both species were renown for their special attacks.

However, for all their power and speed Milotic's scales, although resistant to special attacks were vulnerable to physical attacks. The tender scales from which this Pokémon derived its name, its is greatest weapon and weakness. The tenderness of the scales allowed for energy attacks to go around their smooth bodies loosing potency as they hit. So the best course of action is to hit with powerful physical attacks and take advantage of this weakness since they weren't hard like say for example a Nidoking's.

Ash sighed looking at the videos and the data; that was going to be a tricky Pokémon to defeat. He took his hat off and rubbed his hair before moving on to Daisy's second Pokémon.

 **[Wartortle, the turtle Pokémon. Its tail is large and covered with a rich, thick fur. The tail becomes increasingly deeper in color as Wartortle ages. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokémon's toughness as a battler. It cleverly controls its furry ears and tail to maintain its balance while swimming. It stores air in the fur of its tail before taking extended dives underwater.**

 **In the ancient past this Pokémon was associated as symbol of longevity, some legends put the oldest Wartortle as old as ten thousand years old. Due to this association elders of ancient Kanto always had a Wartortle with them when performing the coming of age ceremony.]**

Ash already knew this information back when he studied to get his trainer's license and when he found out that Gary had chosen a Squirtle as his starter he put double the effort into learning more about them since he knew one day he and Gary would face off against each other.

The Squirtle line prided themselves in their formidable defense, their shells were so hard most Pokémon had trouble causing physical damage to them and they could also attack from inside their shells. However there are ways of fighting against them, fighting them on land where their speed was severely crippled helped as well as special attacks.

From what he saw Daisy's Wartortle was young but very well trained, the turtle had used Dragon Pulse even though it was small and the energy wasn't concentrated enough allowing Nidorina to kick it back. If Ash had tried that move with the Seadra Joe battled Nidorina would've been the one who got hit, a Focus Energy enhanced Double Kick or not.

Ash had already beaten the turtle and he had several strategies so he wasn't worried about it, his worrie however was Daisy's powerful Vaporeon. That Pokemon moved with so much speed and beat Growlithe so fast, the only way the battle lasted as long as it did was because of Quick Attack and Ash thought that maybe Vaporeon liked to play with his opponents, otherwise the battle would have ended much quicker.

The reason Vaporeon had fallen after being declared the winner was more due to the fact that Growlithe had scored a Flame Burst square in the bubble Pokémon's face. Ash had been very lucky, but even then the Vaporeon retaliated with a powerful Surf that next time the bubble jet Pokémon might just start with that. Ash frowned and looked at the info his Pokédex provided him on Vaporeon.

 **[Vaporeon, the bubble jet Pokémon. Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow it to live underwater. This Pokémon has the ability to freely control water. Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can't be seen when it melts away into water.**

 **When Vaporeon's fins begin to vibrate, it is a sign that rain will come within a few hours. It was due to this ability that Vaporeon was highly prized by the noble families in ancient Kanto and Johto often treating the water Pokémon with gifts for their warning of the coming rains. It's believed that the myth of the mermaid was started after sailors watched Vaporeon diving underwater and disappearing in it.]**

Ash rubbed his temples looking at his notes, there was no doubt in his mind that Daisy was strong. He wrote down his notes and started coming up with strategies to counter the gym leader. He opened a new page and started writing down his team's strengths.

Growlithe had already mastered Bite, Ember, Flame Burst and finally Fire Fang thanks to Veto. Morning Sun was a healing move so he didn't need to practice that much since it all depended on how much solar energy was around. His combinations of Iron Tail and Flame Burst were crude and simple but they got the job done. He had already decided to help Growlithe finish learning Quick Attack then move into Fire Spin to follow his Uncle's advise of alternating from special to physical fire moves.

Once Quick Attack was mastered he would also teach Growlithe Reversal, which was a fighting type move that used the opponents own momentum to counter attack with a powerful blow. Ash then thought about Nidorina; if everything went alright with her evolution, he would spend the next couple of days helping her adjust to her new body and get reacquainted with her old moves before moving forward to master Focus Energy.

Ash tapped his fingers on the table as he looked at Nidorina's move pool, the Nidoran lines both male and female were some of the most versatile Pokémon lines in the world; able to learn a wide variety of attacks both physical and special. The problem was that without the appropriate TM's Nidorina would have to make twice the effort in learning the moves.

He would not let his Pokémon fall behind just because of money; he would train with her just as hard and they would get even better results. The most important thing right now was getting her used to her new body. He would worry about teaching her new moves later on.

Ash sighed as he thought about his last team member. Rhyhorn was a special case that another day couldn't pass before they made some head way in their relationship. He hoped that dip in the pool would jog enough sense into the ground type so that they can work together. He wanted to know how much work he needed to have with Rhyhorn; according to the Pokédex his latest capture's moves were Horn Attack, Take Down, Dragon Rush, Thunder Fang, and Stomp.

It was an impressive move pool and he still had the Smack Down TM from Brock, the issue would be getting through to him. He scratched his head and leaned back throwing the pen on the table.

"You keep thinking that hard you'll set off the fire alarms."

Ash looked to see Joe with two trays of food and placed one in front of him. He didn't realize how hungry he was until the smell of burgers and chili cheese fries hit him.

"Don't start on me Joe; just thinking too much on how to get my team up to beating Daisy. My biggest headache is Rhyhorn."

He grabbed the burger and started eating it like a Snorlax on a hunger binge. Joe just shook his head and started eating.

"I get it that you wanted to teach Rhyhorn a lesson but don't you think that was a little overboard and risky?" Joe asked as he popped a fry into his mouth.

Ash struggled to swallow then took a big gulp of his strawberry milkshake. "I actually have you to thank for that. If Bellsprout hadn't cracked the platform, I would have never come up with the idea."

Joe flicked a fry at Ash. "So it's my fault you're a reckless fool? Who was it that jumped on a rampaging Rhyhorn and almost redecorated a Pokemon Center?"

Ash grinned and was about to answer when his wrist started vibrating and ringing. He frowned and looked to see the Pokénav his dad gave him ringing. He had been so busy that he hadn't got a chance to play with the thing. After a few seconds of button smashing he answered the video call which showed a very annoyed Delia Ketchum.

"Ashton Ketchum! When in Mew's tail where you going to contact your worried mother? I have to find out from your grandfather that not only did you reach Viridian City but also Pewter City and won your first badge; and not satisfied with that your father called telling me how proud he is that you caught a Rhyhorn in the middle of a stampede, reckless just like your father. Why aren't you saying anything huh, do you think just because you're quiet you'll skate free of being grounded for a month?"

The whole cafeteria was looking at him while Joe was snickering trying to hide it with a cough. Ash cleared his throat, "Well mom you always get made at me when I interrupt you so I was waiting for you to finish."

Delia glared at Ash. "Don't get lippy with me boy, you're not old enough to stop me from spanking you."

Ash's face paled and he sat up straighter. "Yes mam, but mom I did call you as soon as I got to Viridian City but you had gone away with the professor. You can ask Mark; he answered the call and told me you were in Johto, by the way did you catch the thief? How's Professor Elm?"

That seemed to take most of the anger from his mom. "He's still in the hospital; the thief hit him pretty hard and threw a book case on top of him, so he's got a couple of broken ribs and his whole leg is in a cast. Apparently he was staying late at the lab studying an egg he got from an acquaintance when he was jumped from behind. Next thing he knows, he's in the hospital and the thief had stolen the three starters he was supposed to give out that morning. They called the police but the thief disabled the cameras so we don't know what he looks like."

Ash thought about that, the rest of the cafeteria had gone back to what they were doing and Joe was slowly eating his food. "But why would anyone take rookie Pokémon? That doesn't make sense and can't the police follow a scent trail or something? Maybe Prof. Oak's Arcanine can help."

Delia sighed and leaned back on her chair. "Professor Elm is one of the leading experts in Pokémon eggs. For the past couple of months he was doing a joint experiment with Professor Cedric Juniper and Professor Samson Oak, you remember Professor Oak's cousin right?"

Ash remembered a darker version of Professor Oak with shoulder length hair and a flower shirt. "Yeah, isn't he the Professor of the Alola region? I remember dad taking us there for vacation a couple of years ago."

His mom smiled remembering their out of the blue vacation. Dad had come home from doing a job for the league and just asked us to pack a few bags then we went to the airport and spent a couple of weeks in Alola, his mom loved it.

"Yes the very same. Professor Cedric's field of study is Pokémon distribution and biology, while Professor Samson focuses mainly on why Pokémon change their appearance and type after they have been in a certain region for a long period of time. They wanted to know why some Pokémon had a different coloring than others of their species, the so called 'Shiny' mutation as they started calling it."

Ash thought about it for a moment and remembered a movie they had seen together from when he was little. "You mean like the Ponyta with blue flames from The Little Ranger?"

Delia smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "You still remember that? But, yes basically that Ponyta was a shiny. Well the three of them wanted to find out the source of the mutation. Prof. Cedric thought it had to do with the genetics of the parents and was doing research in that area, while Prof. Samson thought it had more to do with the location the mating took place; that certain energies influence the new life being made. However Prof. Elm thought it had to do more with the environment the egg was subject to while it was incubating."

Ash forgot that when his mom started talking about Pokémon research she could go on for days. Her own field of study was Pokémon evolution but it was not evolution from the point of view of Charmander evolving into a Charmenleon. She studied how after millions of years a Pokémon adapted and changed to survive it, she called it Pokémon genetic evolution.

She was currently studying the genetic relationship between the extinct Pokémon Kabutops and Scyther. Her studies have shown that long ago Kabutops used to lived in caves near the ocean where it could hunt his prey to its hearts content. But after the oceans resided and land gave birth to more forest over the years the Kabutops that weren't extinct slowly change their physiology to better survive the forest area.

Their bones became lighter as their backs slowly developed wings to allow them to fly among the tree tops to capture Metapods and Kakunas and they used their bladed arms to pierce their hard shells and suck their internal fluids just like they have done for millions of years. Their heads became shorter and more angular to give them more aerodynamic mobility and their skin became a shade of green to camouflage them from their avian predators. Due to their diet of bugs and their forest habitat they lost their water typing becoming the bug types we know today.

He had heard his mom talk about her research through many dinners and was somewhat familiar with it, although sometimes it gave him a headache. He was more like his dad, preferring a battle through and through. "So who was right?"

Delia smirked. "That is still up for debate because they have been arguing about it for months, so Prof. Elm took the eggs of a Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile and put them under different environments. We don't know the exact details but once the Pokémon were born they were shiny. I will send you the pictures, Prof. Elm wanted to gift these Pokémon to three young trainers to see the progress they made once they reach their full potential. I don't know how the thief found out but he did and you know the rest... Prof. Oak brought Arcanine and they followed the trail but we lost it in the mountain range between Johto and Kanto so we believe the thief is here in Kanto."

Ash's wrist vibrated and a letter icon appear next to his mom's face signaling that he got an email. His mom smiled at him, "The reason why I send you the photos is in case you see him on your journey. Those Pokémon are rare so if you see someone with them it's probably our thief. If you seen him, contact the police don't go all Ace Ranger like your father."

Ash fought not to roll his eyes at her; she had already calmed down, it was not smart to anger her again. "Don't worry mom I won't do anything reckless." Joe started snickering, while Ash tried to keep a calm face instead of glaring at his friend.

Delia smiled. "Okay sweetie, now tell me about your journey."

Ash spent the next couple of minutes giving her the details of his journey. She was sad that he had lost at the Cerulean City gym but gave him some encouraging words. He had skipped the part of his grandfather offering to send him his Empoleon so that he could beat Brock but after a second of thinking, he told his mom since he would get into even bigger trouble for hiding it from her and he wasn't going to get a scolding when it could be avoided, if his grandpa got the scolding... well he was sure his dad would compensate him in some way.

As soon as he told her, fury sparked in her eyes. "What was your grandfather thinking? I swear to Moltres, that man's competition with your father is going to put me in an early grave. Why on earth would he even think of sending such an advanced Pokémon to a rookie trainer? And he calls himself a Pokémon Professor? I'll be having a word with him, does he want to kill my baby? I'll call you later honey good luck on your rematch and call me when you can."

She quickly hung up probably to call his grandfather. He smiled and rolled his eyes at her over-protectiveness; no matter how old he was she would always treat him like a baby, it was a miracle she would let him cut his own meat. He then opened the email and looked at the three pictures of the Pokémon, Joe had heard the whole conversation and moved next to him to look at the email.

The first one was a Chikorita but instead of the regular green skin tone its body was a pale shade of brown and the seeds around its neck and the leaf on its head were a darker shade of brown giving the Chikorita a fall kind of look; it was in Ash's opinion rather pretty and made him wonder what a shiny Meganium in full bloom would look like.

Next was the Cyndaquil while regular Cyndaquil's had blueish fur on the top and back of their bodies this little guy's fur was a light orange maybe with a little pink and its bottom was still the same milky white. The slits where the flames sprouted out due to the different color of the fur gave the flames an optic illusion of been a light magenta color instead of the regular flame color.

The last one was a Totodile and in Ash's opinion looked the best of the three. Instead of the regular light blue skin this Totodile had a blue-green skin and the usual red spikes along its back were dark blue, the crest on its chest remained the same.

Joe whistled. "Those are some rare looking Pokémon; if he uses any or all of them he would be spotted very easily. It's not everyday you see a trainer with three "shinies" was it that she called them? Some trainers go their whole lives without seeing one."

Ash nodded and closed the email to finish his burger and fries. "At least we'll know who it is when we see them. Right now I have more pressing worries as to how to beat Daisy. Even if Rhyhorn listens to me, he can't move on those platforms; he will sink again. So my option is to win the first two battles hard and fast."

Joe leaned back and finished his chocolate shake. "Nidorina should be okay after a couple of days to get used to her body, I think you need to work on Growlithe and his speed. If he can master Quick Attack he should be good for the gym but it will still be a very close battle Ash."

"Would trainers Ash and Joe please come over to the reception desk?" Nurse Joy's voice sounded over the speakers.

Joe looked up and smiled. "That's us, come on lets go."

They dump their leftovers in the thrash and moved onto the reception desk where Nurse Joy had finished with a shoulder length red haired trainer wearing black clothes. They waited a couple of minutes while she finished given them a room key. She looked up and smiled.

"Your Pokémon are all healed up. They didn't have many injuries so that was good, a nice day of rest and they should be battling better than ever. Now we did a full check on Pidgeotto and although small for her species she will continue to grow. You did mention that she was a small Pidgey to begin with."

She handed them their pokéballs then looked at Ash with a warm smile. "Your Pokémon are also okay, a little rest and they should be good. We did the same check up on Nidorina as we did on Pidgeotto and there were no problems with her evolution. The most important aspect to watch out on the Nidoran lines when they evolve is their poison sacs as sometimes they get damaged and the Pokémon is sick afterwards from their own poison. But that didn't happen which is great, give them both a couple of days to get used to their new bodies and you should be good."

Ash clipped his pokéballs in his belt and then remembered something as he was paying for the treatment. "Nurse Joy do you happen to know the way to a cottage north of the city owned by a man name Bill?"

Nurse Joy widened her eyes in surprise. "You mean Mr. Silph? Yes I do know the way, you keep heading north and when you see a gated golden bridge you've arrived. He owns the whole land north of the city and the bridge is the entrance to the property."

Ash nodded a little shocked that he remembered his dad told him that Bill was the owner of Silph Co. so he had the money to buy a couple of cities. He thanked Nurse Joy and both he and Joe moved on to the public battle arena at the back of the Center where anyone could use it.

"Who were you asking about?" Joe asked as he walked beside Ash.

Ash opened the doors to the public area and moved towards one of the empty fields. "A friend of my dad from back in the day. He wanted me to visit him once I got to the city, we can check it out together."

Joe nodded and looked at Ash, "So what are you going to do?"

Ash put his bag down and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm going to chat with Growlithe and Nidorina before releasing Rhyhorn."

Joe frowned for a moment before nodding. "Okay, I'll have Bellsprout out just in case and anyways I want to talk to Pidgeotto we'll give you space but wont go to far."

Ash saw Joe walked a little ways off giving him some privacy which he appreciated. He first released Growlithe. The fire puppy looked around and looked at Ash and dipped his tail. He knew it was his fault that they had lost, he had failed because he wasn't strong enough.

Ash saw the dejected look on his friend's face and knelt down cupping the little Pokémon's, face rubbing it softly. "I don't want none of that. You battled stupendously against an older more experienced Pokémon and had the type disadvantage. But what you didn't know is that once I recalled you Vaporeon fell to the platform knocked out as well. That last attack did a lot of damage."

Growlithe didn't raise his tail but started wagging it a little, his trainer was a cheater rubbing him behind the ears when all he wanted to do was sulk. He barked at him softly.

Ash smiled and made the fire type look at him. "You were amazing buddy and you learned Quick Attack! Now all you have to do is master it and your other attacks and combinations will reach a whole new level of power. I couldn't be prouder of you; you're the cornerstone of our family."

That seemed to lift his friend's spirit as the fire pup wagged his tail barking before jumping on Ash making him fall on his butt as he licked his face. "Okay, okay buddy; I'm glad you're feeling better. Now we are going to meet Nidoran, she evolved during the battle and now is a Nidorina."

Growlithe nodded giving his trainer one last lick then sat next to him. He wanted to see how much his friend had changed thanks to her evolution. He was determined to become stronger so that they don't have to lose again because of him.

Ash smiled and released Nidorina and finally got a good look at her. She was over two and a half feet tall once she stood on her hind legs that she reached the middle of his chest. Her arms and legs were bulky with sharp powerful looking claws, her large ears twitched every so often as well as the barbs of poison along her back. Her coloring was a light blue with strong scales covering her body. He walked around her and saw that she now had a small tail.

He smiled at her and took a mirror from his bag. "You look amazing girl, congratulations on evolving. How do you feel?"

Nidorina looked herself in the mirror and was very pleased with her new body; she was still getting used to her new size and the sensitivity of her ears had increased by quite a bit as well. By far the thing that was going take her a little bit getting used to was her tail. While they were scanning her she tripped several times, which she hoped her trainer never found out; it would ruin her graceful and delicate reputation. She chirped her content at her new form and gave her trainer a razor sharp smile.

Ash smiled at Nidorina then held out his Pokédex. "I'm going to scan you again girl and see what it says."

Nidorina nodded and posed in a threatening matter as he scanned her which made him smile.

 **[Nidorina, the poison pin Pokémon. When Nidorina are with their friends or family, they keep their barbs tucked away to prevent them from hurting each other; when it senses danger, it raises all the barbs on its body. These barbs grow slower than Nidorino's. When they feel threatened they emit ultrasonic cries that have the power to befuddle foes and cause damage. One of Nidorina's largest changes where in there poison sacs which grew proportionate to their body increasing the quantity and potency of their venom allowing the newly evolved Pokémon access to a wide variety of poison moves.**

 **Trainers are warned that when Nidoran evolve into Nidorina they enter their fertile cycle where it is safest for them to reproduce due to their armor plates not being as hard as their evolved form of Nidoqueen. This does not mean that Nidoqueen are infertile it's just that the process is much harder on them that they would only lay one batch of eggs every dozen years if the Pokémon wants to breed, but since breeding is done in the Nidorina stage most Nidoqueen don't reproduce.**

 **Trainers are warned that Nidorino's who come into contact with a fertile Nidorina may become aggressive with the need to mate. Nidorina's fertile cycles are twice a year in the spring and the fall so during these times trainers must keep a vigilant eye on their Pokémon.**

 **This Nidorina knows the moves Bite, Scratch, Fury Swipes, Poison Sting, Growl, Double Kick, Focus Energy and Supersonic.**

 **This Nidorina has the ability Poison Point.]**

Ash whistled looking at the warning the Pokédex had for Nidorina, since she was in her fertile cycle she would attract the attention of members of the opposite sex. He wasn't worried about Nidorina having trouble defending herself from undesirable mates but he would still keep an eye out for her during those times.

He was also surprised that she knew Supersonic; the move was very useful in battle where the Pokémon emitted high pitched sound waves that entered the brain and confused the foe for a small period of time. He looked at Nidorina and smiled.

"Girl, I didn't know you knew Supersonic also; that's another thing we need to practice and make sure you're in tip top shape."

Nidorina had heard the Pokédex description and was feeling very proud of herself and started grooming her claws. She didn't know how but when she evolved it was as if her body had known the two attacks all along, she had used Focus Energy in the heat of her anger and had totally forgotten about Supersonic she just wanted to pummeled that rude turtle.

Growlithe walked over to Nidorina sniffing the air around her, she had changed a lot so he was memorizing her scent again. Once he was done he gave her a congratulatory low bark and wagged his tail. Nidorina chirped at Growlithe thanking him as she finished grooming her claws.

Even though she was a little bigger than him, specially if she stood on her hind legs, she knew the fire pup was a great battler and had always been polite to her not making unnecessary loud noises due to her sensitive ears and she had seen him use his fire attacks to put down the Rhyhorn when they were in the cave. It had given her a whole new respect for her trainer's oldest partner.

Ash let the two get reacquainted then looked at the other side of the field where Joe had released Pidgeotto and the avian Pokémon was having the same meeting with Joe's team that Nidorina was having with Growlithe.

He then turned to Nidorina, "Okay girl lets do some simple exercises first. Run around the battle field to get a feel for your new body. Start with a steady pace and once you feel comfortable speed it up. Growlithe stay by my side for now, this is Nidorina's training time."

Growlithe nodded and sat by Ash and watched as Nidorina nodded and started slowly jogging around the arena. As Nidorina ran she started to feel her muscles loosening and after a few laps she started running faster and faster; her whole body was brimming with energy and she felt like she could take on twenty Wartortle right now. She heard Growlithe giving her an encouraging bark as she sped up even more before Ash called her back.

Ash was smiling when she neared him. "That was good girl, how do you feel? Do you think you're ready to try a few moves?"

Nidorina chirped her agreement with a look of determination on her face. Ash smiled then looked at Growlithe. "Buddy think you can help us out a bit?"

Growlithe barked and stood up ready which made Ash smile. "Okay buddy thanks. I want you to stand on the other side of the battle field and dodge only using your Quick Attack. We'll use this chance to see how much work we need to master it."

Growlithe nodded and ran towards the other side of the battle field his eyes sparkling with fiery determination. Ash looked at Nidorina who was already on the field and smiled.

"Okay Nidorina let's start with something simple, Poison Sting."

Nidorina opened her mouth and a barrage of thick poison needles shot forth at high speed towards Growlithe. Ash took note of the length, width and numbers of the needles; before her evolution the needles were about the length of his pinkie finger, with a light purple color and she could only shoot from five to seven needles every time she opened her mouth. Now the needles were thicker than before and as long as his middle finger with a deeper color purple. The number had also increased to a dozen needles per shot.

Growlithe saw the incoming attack and started dodging it using his fastest speed; right from the beginning he wanted to push his limits and go as fast as he could and then go even faster. Ash noted Nidorina's accuracy was spot on. If Growlithe hadn't been using Quick Attack to dodge he would have already been hit several times.

Every time Nidorina fired she would miss by a hair's breath, for his part Growlithe was having difficulties maintaining his speed. Sometimes he would speed up too much or fall off Quick Attack. One of the times he slowed down and the needles would have hit him but his friend saw the needles getting closer and countered with a stream of Ember before jumping backwards.

"Okay that's enough of that, good job guys. Nidorina your aim is spot on; there's room for improvement but not much. Growlithe we have to work on maintaining your speed when you're using Quick Attack."

Both Pokémon nodded their understanding, Ash smiled and saw that Joe was running Pidgeotto through some aerial maneuvers; he was using Machop to throw pebbles and Bellsprout with her Razor Leaves to help the bird Pokémon get comfortable in its new body.

Ash turned to his Pokémon and smiled. "Okay Nidorina let's try your Fury Swipes, Growlithe I want you counter with your Iron Tail; we can't let you loose strength in your tail so deflect Nidorina's claws. Don't overexert yourselves."

Nidorina nodded and ran towards Growlithe, her claws glowing with opaque white light while Growlithe ran at her his tail glowing with a metallic sheen; both Pokémon attacked at the same time. Nidorina would rake at Growlithe with her claws while Growlithe deflected with its tail.

"Growlithe don't meet her attack head on she has more bulk than you. Deflect it at the edge of your tail. Only meet it head on when you got more momentum; that way you wont waste your power. Nidorina use your waist more when you attack with your arms; the power of your upper body comes from your legs and waist, that way you will hit harder."

Ash continued shouting advice to his Pokémon and slowly their attacks were hitting harder sending little shock waves across the field from their clash. After a couple of minutes Ash told them to stop and fed them some water and an Oran berry to help them recover.

"Nidorina all that's left to check is your Bite, Focus Energy and Supersonic. Let's start with Bite just charge the attack and bite this."

He picked up a thick branch the width of his arms and held it for Nidorina. Nidorina's fangs were coated in the same dark purple energy as before, only now it was thicker and she bit the branch breaking it cleanly in half. Ash held the two pieces and smiled throwing them aside.

"That was great girl, now lets check your Focus Energy."

Nidorina closed her eyes and tried to find the same energy she had when she was battling the annoying turtle but tried as she might she couldn't find the energy again. Maybe if she got mad but that wouldn't do. She opened her eyes and shook her head at Ash.

Ash frowned for a moment then his eyes landed on Machop, "Don't worry girl, we can ask Machop for help later since he already knows the move. Now let loose your Supersonic."

Nidorina nodded and looked towards the empty field and opened her mouth letting loose a baleful cry. Ash had covered his ears and saw that Growlithe had fallen to the floor and was covering his ears with his paws, his eyes closed. After a couple of seconds Nidorina closed her mouth and looked at Ash.

Ash smiled and rubbed his ears, "That was great girl, no need to practice."

Growlithe opened his eyes and glared at his trainer, if Ash had said that they were going to practice that on him, his trainer would find himself missing a pair of pants. He got up and bopped Nidorina's nose with his paw. Nidorina glared at him and bopped him back, Ash saw this and thought it was funny but decided to put a stop to it early.

"Okay guys enough. Now I need you to listen because the next thing we are going to do is very important."

He unclipped Rhyhorn's pokéball and showed it to them. As soon as they saw the pokéball they tensed. They knew who was in the ball, the last time Rhyhorn was out they had to beat him together.

"I know he has been a little hard to deal with but he's part of our family so lets give him one last chance; if after today he still doesn't want to be a part of the team then I'll release him next chance we get. But I want you guys to be open and welcoming, but just in case be ready for anything."

Nidorina gave a humph and moved to the side and started grooming herself while keeping an eye on the pokéball. Growlithe walked over and looked at his trainer, he trusted Ash but his track record with bad ideas was pretty big, well if anything went wrong he would pull his trainers tail out of the fire like always. He gave the pokéball a sniff before pressing the button with his nose. The ball opened releasing the large horned Pokémon.

Rhyhorn looked around carefully and breathed a sigh of relief at having been let out onto solid ground. The last time he was out of that infernal contraption it had been in a battle and before he could even take one step he had fallen into a pool of water. He knew his so called trainer had done it to teach him a lesson but couldn't he find another way? Maybe find water that was warmer, he almost froze his horn off.

He turned around and saw his trainer, next to him were the fire pup and a new Pokémon he had never seen. She smelled familiar and by the violent gleam in her eyes she must be the poison rodent he had met before, guess she evolved while he was locked inside.

Ash saw the look Rhyhorn was giving him and raised his hands in a placating manner. "I just want to talk, we wont hurt you but I would like you to listen is that okay?"

Rhyhorn looked at the sky and breathed in the fresh air, he loved been outside and running around to stretch his muscles; being cooped up in that metal contraption was the worst torture possible. Sure he had tried to get away from his trainer in a polite manner but humans were dense creatures who couldn't understand civilized Pokémon speech. In his herd if he didn't like someone, tackling them with your horn was the polite way to open a conversation. But since he didn't want to go back in that contraption so soon he nodded.

Ash smiled when he saw Rhyhorn nodding, "I know you must be angry that you're not let out as much as Growlithe or Nidorina and the last time you were out you fell into a pool but I did all that because you posed a threat to my family and no matter who it is Pokémon or humans I wont let anyone hurt my friends and family. And my Pokémon are my family, yes I captured you which makes you my Pokémon and I wont let anyone hurt you. I know you're big and strong but everyone needs a herd to protect and be protected by. It may not be the same as the one you had before but this herd will slowly grow bigger and could use someone as strong as you to protect it. However if you still don't want to be a part of our herd then I will release you next chance I get, but if you decide to stay then I'll do everything in my power to make you the strongest you can be."

Rhyhorn looked at the sincerity in the human's eyes and he hadn't voiced any untruths as most humans do. He had always been in the wild since he hatched from his egg, he was one of many and his sire was a powerful Rhydon who was more focused on his duty as the herd's leader. That day that he was pasturing with his herd when the blinding white light sent them all running in different directions, he was with a small part of his hatch mates.

Yes he was angry before at being captured but the human had not mistreated him and in that cave had fed him even when he didn't have to. There was something else the human... Ash was his name he remembered had said. His father was a powerful Rhydon that had fought many battles with the plains' Nidoking but even his father could not evolve to his final form that of a mighty Rhyperior and that was Rhyhorn's dream. So maybe this skinny legged human trainer might be of some use. He still had his pride and wouldn't submit so easily, so he rumbled a low growl and nodded but nodded his horn at the fire pup. From his impression the pup was the leader of this herd and he wanted to have a real battle and not the chaos of their first meeting.

Ash's heart suddenly stopped when he saw Rhyhorn nod his head, then frowned when he pointed his horn at Growlithe. For a moment Ash was confused, then it dawned on him. "You want to have a battle with Growlithe?"

Rhyhorn nodded; if he was going to commit to this herd he was going to do it the right way. Growlithe was sitting by Ash's side the whole time in case the rock/ground Pokémon had any funny ideas but he didn't expect the spikes Pokémon to say yes but only if they battle.

Growlithe stood up and walked over to the field; he knew that this was something that had to be done. Rhyhorn moved over to the other side of the battle field while Ash shook his head and stood in the middle. "Fine you will get to battle but don't overdo it okay?"

Both Pokémon ignore him; without any signal or word, Rhyhorn rushed forward his body gathering speed as he ran towards Growlithe in a classic Take Down attack. Growlithe had seen from his battle that Rhyhorn attack in a straight line and couldn't turn very well, so he jumped to the side.

To both Growlithe and Ash's surprise Rhyhorn turned at the last second hitting Growlithe in the side sending the fire pup flying. Growlithe looked shocked, the turn had been so abrupt and fast he didn't have time to react.

Ash for his part had seen it and couldn't believe it. Rhyhorn had run straight at Growlithe and when the fire pup jumped to the side he had stepped hard with his right foreleg and pushed himself to the side. Ash looked towards the ground and noticed a hole the size of Rhyhorn's leg, he came to the conclusion that Rhyhorn knew he would have a hard time turning at the last minute and used Stomp to pivot towards Growlithe. It was crude and spur of the moment but it showed Ash that Rhyhorn had good instincts and with a little work they could perfect the move.

Growlithe for his part was using Morning Sun to recuperate, Rhyhorn was a big Pokémon and the force from the Take Down plus the added momentum from the pivot Stomp had hurt a lot. Once he recuperated he rushed at Rhyhorn as the larger Pokémon ran towards him and charged his Iron Tail and swept it at the spikes Pokémon's face only for it to be countered by the larger Pokémon's horn.

They started parrying back and forth horn versus tail neither one gaining an advantage. Rhyhorn was starting to feel frustrated; the little pup was fast and was meeting him head on with one powerful tail strike after another but he could tell the pup was getting tired, he was bigger and heavier so he could put more force behind his attacks. He let electricity crackle in his fangs ready to bite the fire pups tail when Growlithe stroked the ground beneath him with his tail using the force to jump and sending a large orb of fire aimed straight at Rhyhorn's forehead, the only thing that went through the spikes Pokémon's mind was: Not again.

The Flame Burst hit Rhyhorn and the spikes Pokémon's head was black and burned and he looked a little dazed. Growlithe landed on the other side of the field panting. Ash had seen it all and was joined by Joe and his Pokémon as they watched the battle.

"So you got him on your side now?" Joe asked as he watched the two Pokémon go on another duel of tail versus horn.

Ash had seen how Rhyhorn used his moves, he like to overwhelmed his opponents with his size and power but he would also come up with a clever way to do so such as the pivot Stomp. He now had a general idea how much work they needed to do but was very pleased with his latest member. "Apparently so." He answered Joe.

Ash then clapped his hands together and both Pokémon stopped. "That was great guys, so Rhyhorn what do you think? Are you with us?"

The spikes Pokémon nodded, the fire pup was smaller than him but he couldn't push him back and was locked in a stalemate. If that was the result of this skinny... of Ash's training then how strong would he get? Would he be able to evolve into a Rhyperior?

Ash smiled from the bottom of his heart, "That's great, I ask this question of every team member but would you like a nickname? It's okay if you don't want to or want to do it later its your choice."

Rhyhorn thought about it for a moment then nodded. Ash tapped his chin thinking, his new friend was powerful and strong plus he had the ability Rock Head; he had read that Pokémon with this ability had a much more denser skeletal structure than regular thus making their attacks stronger and not receiving any recoil damage as other Pokémon who might use the same move.

"How about Diamond? Selenium? Umber? Zircon?" Ash started putting out names related to rocks but Rhyhorn had rejected each and everyone one of them and some he even looked disgusted.

Joe was laughing at his inability to think of a good name. Ash pulled out his Pokédex and started riffling through some names and found one that he thought was perfect.

"How about Ronar? It says here that he was a general under Emperor Satoshi's rule and won many battles during the expansion era of ancient Kanto. It was recorded by his enemies that when the general and his Rhydon entered a battle it was like fighting a vast unmovable mountain."

Rhyhorn's eyes sparkled with interest and he nodded liking the name and the story behind it. He would make his namesake proud and reach even greater heights. Ash smiled and went to his bag and picked some berries and vegetables he had purchased in a stall next to the Pokemon Center and placed them on the ground in front of Ronar with a smile.

"Welcome to the family Ronar."

Growlithe gave a welcoming bark, he had felt the strength of this newest member and if he kept his attitude in check then he would be a great addition to their ever growing family. Nidorina had watched the whole scene out of the corner of her eyes as she continued her grooming, there was no way she was going to stop just to watch the boys fight it off to see who was top Pokémon. As long as they didn't mess with her then she wouldn't need to show them who the real boss was. Once she finished she gave a welcoming growl to Ronar and thought that maybe she should have a name as well but would rather wait until she was fully evolved to find something that fit it best, she just hoped her trainer captured more Pokémon and female ones because being surrounded by nothing but boys will be torture.

Ronar smiled and started eating the delicious vegetables in front of him, this was definitely better than being cooped up in that contraption. He paused for a moment as he saw Ash come closer to him with a wet clothe and started cleaning him on the spot where Growlithe's Flame Burst had hit earlier. The gesture touched him and he let him do it without any problems as he enjoyed his food.

"No need to be dirty; and eat as much as you like, from now on we are family. I promised to let you out as much as possible and let you run but there are times where you are going to have to be in pokéball but every time you are out there will be berries and vegetables ready for you."

Ronar groaned with distaste but if being cooped up for several hours meant more food then he would endure it for now. Once Ash finished cleaning Ronar he walked back to his back pack by Joe's feet, both their Pokémon were mingling and getting to know each other. Growlithe was having an avid conversation with Bellsprout. What would a fire pup and grass/poison plant Pokémon find so interesting he had no clue. Ronar had finished eating and was listening to Machop and Nidorina talk while Pidgeotto was flying above them enjoying the afternoon sun.

"I guess they are getting along. Ronar is not so bad once he isn't trying to kill you. And congrats on the name, I'd offered to name my Pokémon as well but the only one who accepted was Zephyra and that was after she evolved."

Joe nodded to Pidgeotto as she started doing cartwheels in the air. Ash nodded and picked up his backpack. "I ask them the same, my guess is that they want a name once they are sure of who they are and, evolution brings so many changes that maybe its afterwards that they feel comfortable. Which reminds me, " He turned to Nidorina. "Nidorina now that you evolved would you like a name like Ronar?"

Nidorina turned from the conversation she was having with Machop regarding Focus Energy when she heard her trainer's question and shook her head slightly then nodded afterwards hoping Ash got the message.

Ash looked at Nidorina for moment and nodded, "Okay girl not yet, just let me know when your ready." She nodded and turned back to the fighting Pokémon.

Joe turned to Ash with an arch eyebrow. "You had no idea what she said and just guessed right?"

Ash shoved Joe playfully. "How could the future Pokemon Master not know what his Pokémon is saying?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. So now that we resolved your Rhyhorn issue and both Zephyra and Nidorina got through some basic exercises are we leaving for that guy you talked to me about?"

Ash thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Dad wanted me to visit and who knows maybe he can give me a few pointers on my training. He did beat my dad and uncle back in the day." He then turned towards his team. "Okay guys were moving out, I promised to let you out shortly."

He and Joe recalled back their Pokémon and set course for north of the city. From what Nurse Joy said before, the city limits weren't that far off from the Center. Cerulean City had a different air about it than Pewter; where Pewter's look was more of a mountainous and hardy appearance, Cerulean City was open and warm everyone was outside going about their business or having fun in one of the numerous lake and ponds.

Soon they stepped out of the city and into a vast plain before coming face to face with a gated golden bridge. The bridge was massive and it was the only way to cross the river to the other side however, Ash noted that on the other side there was also a a gated fence.

Several guards in dark green uniforms patrolled the perimeter of the bridge, on their hands were gauntlets that housed six pokéballs on the back of the hand for easy throw and access. Those were the same gauntlets used by the League's Ace Rangers and each of these guards had two of them for a total of twelve Pokémon what crazy security.

As the boys neared one of the guards saw them and held his hand up with a frown, "Stop, you are approaching private property. State your business."

Ash looked at the guard and said politely, "Hello, My name is Ash Ketchum my dad is an old friend of mister Silph and told me that whenever I was in the area that I should pay a visit would it be okay to pass?"

The guard frowned even harder. "There are no visitors scheduled for today please leave."

Ash looked at Joe who just shrugged. "Could you please contact Mr. Silph; my dad was very insistent."

The guard glared at them. "Listen kid if you're not on the visitors list you're not getting in so beat it!"

One of the other guards saw the commotion and walked over, this one was an older guard with a shaggy beard with streaks of gray in it. He wore a badge with the silhouette of a Rhydon with a star underneath. Ash widened his eyes, a one star Ace Ranger.

Ace Rangers were separated from one star to five stars; the higher the stars the more influence they had on the league and the more duties they had. Some five star Ace Rangers had the same power and authority as a Gym Leader and on certain cases they had even more authority.

"Ethan what is all the ruckus?" The man boomed with a deep baritone voice.

The guard Ethan saluted the Ace Ranger. "Commander Joey this kid insists on seeing Mr. Silph but there are no visitors registered for today, they insist that their father is friends with Mr. Silph. I was just telling them to scram."

Commander Joey looked at them for a moment. "It's true that there are no visitors scheduled for today but if what they say is true, who are we to bar them from meeting Mr. Silph?"

Before the guard Ethan could voice any response, Commander Joey took out a Pokénav and made a call on it. A man's distracted voice sounded from the other end of the nav.

"Yes Commander is there something wrong... Esper lift that box another two inches to the left... no not my left your left, Nyx stop laughing; if you're not going to help then go play with Flare!"

Ash frowned at the loud commotion that was coming from the other end of the phone but Commander Joey looked as if this was all natural.

"Sir, sorry to bother you but we have a couple of kids at the entrance who say that they are the sons of a friend of yours."

A loud crash was heard then a yowl of pain, "Esper you didn't have to drop the box on Nyx's tail, apologize now... A son of a friend you say?"

The commander arched an eye brow at Ash. "My dad is Red Ketchum he also knows my uncle Blue Oak, my name is Ash."

The commander went back to his call, the guard Ethan was glaring at Ash from behind his superiors back. "Sir he says that he is the son of Red Ketchum and that you know his uncle Blue Oak."

A large explosion was heard on the other side of the call. "Nyx what did I say about using Dark Pulse in the lab! Esper don't you dare launch that Shadow Ball in the house... Flare you're the oldest; get your sisters under control... Red Ketchum and Blue Oak, yeah I know them... Lanette! Did Red have a kid?"

A woman's voice was heard in the background but was muffled by another explosion. "Flare I told you to get your sisters under control not join them; do I have to get Tempest in here?... My apologies commander apparently Red indeed has a kid named Ash. But how do I know that kid is Red's Ash? Esper, Nyx I swear to Mew if you wreak my lab again I'll call your mother... Flare you too!" Another loud explosion was heard. "Commander, Red was a great battler if the kid can beat any of your guards Pokémon let him and his friend in, if not then send him away."

Ash was starting to think like his uncle, Bill was definitely a quack. Another explosion sounded right before the call ended. Commander Joey ignored all the commotion as if it was something normal for him which maybe it was.

The guard Ethan gave Ash a cruel smile, "Commander, let me test the kid."

The commander gave the guard a pointed stared. "These kids look like rookie trainers treat them as such. You may use any Pokémon except your main one. Ill be referee."

Joe looked at Ash. "Do we really have to do this? It seems so convoluted just to meet one person."

Ash shrugged. "I don't know but this will give me a chance to test Ronar in real battle."

Both Ash and the guard walked on opposite sides of each other. Ash looked at the guard and got an idea, he looked at the commander. "Since this a battle loser pays the winner right?"

The commander didn't say anything just nodded. The guard Ethan sneered. "You're dreaming if you think you can beat me kid."

The guard swung his hand upwards throwing a pokéball in the air releasing the angriest Pokémon Ash had ever seen. It was small covered in shaggy white hair with angry eyes and a pig's nose. It had brown arms and legs with what looked like metal shackles on his wrists and ankles. The hands were closed into fists as it swung them around punching imaginary enemies.

Ethan smiled, "If you can beat me and Turmoil here then I'll pay you double." He really doubted a wet behind the ears trainer had any Pokémon that could beat his Primeape.

Ash smiled and looked at the Commander. "You heard him commander."

He didn't know why the man was so angry but he finally understood something his mom had always preached, that some trainers inherited personality traits from their Pokémon and vice versa. Ever since they got here the man had acted like an angry Primeape. Ash shrugged pleased that the man had been so arrogant.

He released Ronar and saw the spikes Pokémon looking around surprised at being summoned so soon. Ash smiled, "Ronar we are in battle, your opponent is right in front of you lets give them all we got."

Ronar looked at the angry pig monkey and the first thing that came to his mind was that the Pokémon seriously needed a massage or nap. Maybe his trainer hadn't fed him recently and that's why he was so angry. But this was his first real battle and he would not let his trainer down, plus he wasn't about to loose to an overgrown angry tailless monkey.

The commander nodded towards both trainers. "The battle between Primeape and Rhyhorn will begin with no substitutions."

Ethan smiled. "Turmoil lets beat this kid quickly; Cross Chop!"

Primeape moved with increasing speed as he moved his arms in front of his body in an 'X' formation, shining with opaque white light. Ash knew that Ronar being part rock was weak to fighting type Pokémon but he had a plan.

"Ronar counter attack with Take Down and when you get near, thrust upwards with your Horn Attack."

Ronar pawed the ground with his leg before rushing towards his opponent. He could feel his muscles loosening with every step; as he moved closer to the angry monkey he understood what his trainer wanted. He rammed his horn upwards hitting the spot where the two arms were connected breaking the flow of energy and hitting the monkey square in the nose with his Take Down.

Primeape was sent flying a few feet in the air and landed harshly on his back. Ash was surprised that Ronar understood what he wanted. He had been thinking long and hard about his battling style and came up with a thought that there were three ways to deal with an incoming attack, counter it, dodge it or break it. The first one worked best with energy attacks; he could counter with one as well. Dodging was just basically get out of the way, however breaking an attack was different and more complex.

Every attack had to follow certain conditions to be unleashed. Some where easier like Growlithe's Flame Burst, where he gathered large amounts of flames compressing them in his mouth before opening it and blasting the opponent with it. Breaking a Flame Burst would require you to shut his mouth closed, not an easy thing to do.

Cross Chop was an easy move to break; the attack gained its destructive power from the energy flowing from one arm to the other. If you break the connection the energy can't flow and thus the attack is rendered null and void. Ash let out a sigh of relief that his theory had worked, if it hadn't well Ronar would have received a heavy blow just now.

Ethan looked dumbstruck that his attack had failed so miserably. He was really starting to hate this kid. First he made him look stupid in front of his superior then he mouthed off to him and now made his Pokémon look like a fool.

"Turmoil get up and show this kid that you are not to be messed with; Thrash Combat!"

Primeape had gotten up and his whole face looked red with anger as he started stomping his foot down on the ground with smoke coming out of his ears and nose. Ronar looked at the monkey as if it had gone bananas. Ash for his part was very worried, if he guessed the combination right then Ronar would be in a lot of pain if he didn't do something.

"Ronar meet it head on with Take Down; then repeat what you did with Growlithe and come from the side with Horn Attack."

Primeape was already running towards Ronar with his fist above his head moving even faster than before. Ronar took off like a bullet closing the distance with Primeape and at the last second before the two met, he Stomp with his leg pivoting to the side and ramming the pig monkey Pokémon on the side sending him crashing against the ground close to the river.

The pig monkey Pokémon got up but his eyes looked glazed and unfocused and he sagged on his feet then he started punching the air as if he wanted to kill it. He punched his head several times before a misstep caused him to fall into the river. Ethan quickly recalled his Pokémon his face was redder than his angry Pokémon.

Ronar walked back to Ash with pride in his eyes, Ash smiled and rubbed the spikes Pokémon's horn and fed him an Oran berry. "You did great Ronar, I'm proud of you. We are going to call that move Pivot Stomp from now on. Why don't you take a rest for now?"

Ronar nodded as he finished his berry and Ash recalled him. Ash then felt his wrist vibrate with a message letting him know that a thousand pokédollars were deposited to his account. Ash thought that the guard was a cheapskate but he wasn't going to make a fuss about it.

Commander Joey nodded; he didn't need to word out who was the victor, it was obvious that Ethan's temper and arrogance was his downfall. "Ethan your training sessions will be double for the next six weeks; now go to the healing machine and take care of Turmoil."

Ethan saluted his commander and left, he didn't say anything and Ash would have felt bad if he hadn't been such a jerk before. The commander then turned towards Ash and Joe and nodded towards the bridge and a jeep that was parked next to the guardhouse where Ethan had disappear to on the right of the bridge.

"Get in the jeep kids; any visitor has to be escorted in and out, those are the rules."

Joe and Ash nodded and got in the jeep followed by Commander Joey who had taken the drivers seat. He pushed a button on the dash screen and the bridge gates opened to let them pass. Once they crossed the bridge all they saw was vast plains of tall grass and a few ponds as far as the eye could see. Ahead in the sky smoke filled the sky, then a lightning bolt descended from the heavens.

Ash pointed towards the smoke and asked, "Should we be worried about that?"

The commander looked at the sky and shrugged, "Depends on how annoyed Nimbus is with her kids. You heard them arguing with Mr. Silph on the phone, that happens every day sometimes twice a day. You got some good instincts kid and you make your dad proud."

Ash was taken back by the comment. "You know my dad?"

Commander Joey nodded. "I've seen him around the league when he is in Kanto and worked with him a time or two, that Charizard of his is a monster. We sparred a couple of times and my Poliwrath has not beaten him once."

Ash laughed a little at that, most people that battle Drokus had that impression since the fire dragon was utterly ruthless in battle. But he couldn't help but remember the times his dad had left Drokus babysitting him and he had fallen asleep on the belly of the large dragon.

"Drokus is something especial that's for sure." Ash answered politely he wouldn't ruin his friends terrifying image.

Commander Joey nodded. "You guys have to be careful around here. I know your dad and Mr. Silph are friends, but this a protective area so don't catch any Pokémon while you are on this side of the bridge."

Ash was about to ask why, when Joe pulled on his shirt and made him look towards the grass; there he saw dozens of Eevees frolicking and playing around in the grass. Ash had never seen so many Eevees in one place. The normal fox like Pokémon was rare due to its ability to evolve into one of eight different Pokémon. They were coveted by everyone either as pets or as Pokémons for battling. Ash was getting the suspicion as to which Pokémon line Bill trained that made his uncle so angry, there wasn't a line as diverse as the Eevee line.

"I've never seen so many Eevees in my whole life." Joe said awestruck from the back.

Commander Joey smiled. "You are on the world's only Eevee reservation. Mr. Silph loves the Eevee line so much and is aware that it's a hot item for poachers and black market smugglers, so whenever any league around the world makes a raid and there are Eevee's involved they are sent here; also if an Eevee is a victim of abuse this is where they are sent to be rehabilitated. Once they are rehabilitated the Eevee gets to choose if they want to stay or leave. That's why the security is so tight and the league even assigns Ace Rangers on top of Mr. Silph personal security and his own personal team of Pokémon which are quite powerful."

Ash whistled low, he didn't know that Bill had so much power, that any Eevee in the world that was mistreated was sent to his reservation for care. And as Ash looked outside and saw the Eevees they were all happy and playing around. You could tell how much he loved these Pokémon just by looking at them.

Soon they arrive at a huge two story complex the size of a baseball stadium. Dozens of people were moving from one way to the next. Ash could also see several green uniformed security guards. There was a huge fountain in front of the complex, there stood a man about his dad's age with brown hair and a button down shirt that had a sleeve burned.

Next to him was a fox like Pokémon with yellow spiky hair and white ruff around its neck. It had large spiky ears and a small black nose with long slender legs. Ash recognized it as the one of the eight evolution of Eevee; this one was Jolteon which was the result of using a Thunderstone.

Jolteon looked angry and was scolding three Pokémon that where sitting in front of them with their heads down. The first one was a slender Pokémon with lavender fur and a red gem on its forehead; its split tail was waving back and forth as it looked down to the ground with embarrassment. Espeon, Eevee's psychic evolution Ash didn't know how Espeon's evolve but he knew it had something to do with solar energy and the bond with the trainer.

Next to Espeon was another fox like Pokémon with sleek black fur and yellow rings around its shoulders, forehead, ears and tail. Umbreon; Eevee's dark evolution the complete opposite of Espeon. And from what Ash knew the same circumstances that were needed for Espeon to evolve applied to Umbreon only that the dark Pokémon needed lunar energy. Umbreon was looking sullenly at the ground as it pawed the ground with its claws.

The final Pokémon was bulkier that the other two with reddish-orange fur around its body except for its chest and bushy tail that was yellow in color. It had the same pointed ears as the other Pokémon and looked like it aggrieved at been scolded. Flareon, Eevee's fire evolution and the result of using a Firestone.

Commander Joey parked a little ways off from the fountain and smiled. "I guess Nimbus must have been really annoyed to be scolding them like that. Come on kids time for you to meet Mr. Silph."

They got out of the car and walked towards Bill and the Pokémon. When they got closer they could hear Jolteon growling and scolding the miscreants and pointing towards the smoking lab. As soon as he finished the scolding the three Pokémon scrammed as if their tails were on fire.

Bill for his part was rubbing his temples while looking at the smoking lab. "I remember it was your bright idea to have Nyx help Esper, look how well that turned out."

Nimbus looked at Bill with an accusatory look it wasn't her fault he couldn't keep her kids from fighting each other. She kicked some dirt onto Bill's shoes before running off after her kids.

Commander Joey smiled then saluted. "Mr. Silph these are the kids that wanted to meet you."

Bill kicked the dirt off his shoes and turned towards Ash and Joe with a tired smile. "Hello and welcome to my home; sorry for the mess, we were installing new equipment and ran into a little sibling rivalry problem. Thank you Commander you can return to your duties."

The Commander saluted and left in his jeep. Bill then looked at Ash and his smile grew bigger. "You really look like your father when he was your age and who is this?" He asked looking at Joe.

Ash smiled. "This is Joe we met in Pewter City and decided to travel together."

Joe smiled and nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Silph."

Bill laughed. "Please Mr. Silph was my father, just call me Bill. Come on come lets get inside and have some food."

They followed Bill into the complex and through a mess of hallways, they found themselves in a huge cafeteria where hundreds of workers were eating and having a good time. None of them batted an eye at them or Bill, Ash thought that this was a sign that the eccentric millionaire was very well liked by his employees. They picked up some trays of food that had vegetables, rice, and other goodies.

Once they sat down to eat Bill looked at Ash. "So Ash what brings you my way?"

Ash took another spoonful of rice and swallowed before answering. "I recently started my journey and my dad told me that I should visit you if there was a chance. Although my uncle didn't like the idea; he is still sore about loosing to you."

Bill started laughing. "That happened so many years ago and he is still salty about that? What a guy, that was a fun battle; it was a one on one because we were pressed for time back then. I had to take a flight to meet my dad so it was his Blastoise vs Nyx you met her when you arrived. Blastoise had a great defense and powerful attacks but your uncle's mistake was thinking that just because Nyx was smaller than Blastoise that meant she was weaker and out of all the Eeveelutions Umbreon are renowned for their defense and its actually higher than Blastoise's."

Ash was surprised; comparing the two, Blastoise was indeed bigger and had a strong shell to protect itself while Umbreon was smaller and sleeker. Bill must have seen the doubt on his face and smiled.

"You don't believe me? I understand just by looks you would think Blastoise has the bigger defense but what you don't know is that an Umbreon's fur is very thick and compressed together giving them a strong layer of protection but another defensive characteristic is since Umbreon is always absorbing moonlight there's a layer of dark energy always surrounding them giving them a double layer defense for both physical and special attacks."

Bill smiled with pride as he spoke of Umbreon's capabilities. "And that's how they fight; they use their strong defense along with their nimble bodies to tire out their opponents and then go in for one fast and strong attack. And if it's a night battle they are even more deadly since they can shroud themselves in darkness. Also your uncle's Blastoise had just learned Hydro Cannon and wasn't very good a controlling the output of energy so all Nyx had to do was dodge the attack and hit Blastoise with a Dark Pulse to the face. I think that's what your uncle can't let go."

Ash laughed and thought that he might be right. His uncle cared a lot about his image of a battler back then before he decided to become a researcher and if his powerful Blastoise was beaten by small Umbreon that would be a sore spot for him.

Bill grinned. "Now your dad was a very tough customer. We fought months after the fight with your Uncle. He had just beaten Blaine and was on a date with your mother when he saw me and thought it was a good idea to impress your mother by beating me. It was a close battle; his Pikachu had defeated my Vaporeon, then my Flareon beat his Venusaur then it all came down to his Charizard vs my Nimbus."

"Are you boring these poor kids with your theories?" A woman was standing behind Bill and he just smiled and look behind him.

The woman had shoulder length light brown hair pulled into two braids to the side. She was wearing blue jeans with a green shirt and there was a smudge of grease on her cheek below her red colored glasses.

"Nothing of the sort sweetie, this is Ash and his friend Joe. Guys this is my wife Lanette we met on a business trip in Hoenn a couple of years ago and haven't been separated ever since."

Lanette smacked Bill on the shoulder playfully. "That's because you will be lost without me or worse killed by your own Pokémon." She sat down next to Bill and started picking at his food.

Bill smiled then look at Ash and Joe. "Lanette is in charge of all the technological aspects of my company; she is if I do say so myself a genius. But she is right, enough about me, tell me about your journeys both of you."

So Ash and Joe spend the better part of the afternoon and a good chunk of the night telling Bill and Lanette about their different experiences and what Pokémon each of them had. The Silph couple listen intently and give advice here and there at one point Lanette was called in back to solve an issue and then it was just Bill and the boys.

Bill laughed as they finished. "Wow that's quite the tale well you are lucky to have met Cynthia she is a fantastic trainer, her taste in men not so much but she always did have a thing for red heads. Anyways that doesn't matter, Daisy is a tough opponent specially compare to her sisters she is like a deep ocean you never know what she is thinking. Why don't you stay here for a couple of days and train in my battle arena? That way you can go crazy as much as you like."

Ash looked to Joe who just shrugged then back to Bill. "Sure we would love to and maybe we can battle sometime."

Bill laughed and shook his head. "You're just like your dad always thinking of the next battle. I don't know if that would be a good idea, your Pokémon are really young and my team sometimes don't know when to pull their punches. But I'll think of something, now it's getting late so follow me to your rooms."

They picked up their trays and dump the leftovers before following Bill back to the residential area of the complex along the way from out of the shadows a yellow blur passed them and materialized into Nimbus as the electric Pokémon walked along side Bill.

Bill smiled at the Pokémon as they stopped in front of two doors. "Ash you can take the right room and Joe the left one is yours, it has windows to let your Pidgeotto out for a nightly flight. By the way Ash I forgot to say congratulations on passing my little Nugget Bridge challenge, no hard feelings right? Us eccentric millionaires have an image to maintain."

Ash looked at Bill and laughed almost at the same time as him. After spending the whole afternoon getting to know the man. Ash knew that the only things Bill cared about were his wife, his Pokémon and whatever research caught his eye at the moment.

"Sure no hard feelings that is if you battle me." He said with a grin.

Nimbus who had laid down on the floor as they talked opened her eyes and twitched her ears in interest. Bill took notice of this and smiled kneeling down to scratched Nimbus behind the ear. "What do you say girl? Wanna go a round with Ash and his Pokémon?"

Nimbus was thoroughly enjoying her scratch as she thought about it. While scolding her misbehaving brood was fun, it lacked the thrill of a real battle, she might as well loose a few kinks here and there. Being a mother was an all time consuming job. She pawed the floor five times and Bill smiled as he understood her message.

Bill stood up and looked at Ash. "The day before you leave we'll have a battle your Pokémon vs Nimbus. Now get some rest; it is late and you look beat from your battles today, both of you."

Bill turned on his heel and left with Nimbus getting up to follow behind. Joe looked to Ash as he stifled a yawn. "Well I'm beat, I'll see you in the morning. Ash please don't do anything crazy while I try to catch a few hours of sleep. I need a minimum of eight to keep up with you."

Ash grinned and bumped fists with Joe. "I promise not to go crazy, good night."

He turned around and entered the room, it was a huge room with a large bed and dresser. There was enough space to let his team sleep outside. He had been worried about that ever since he started his journey all his Pokémon slept outside with him, the exception had been Ronar but he had come around. Ash went to the bathroom to wash up before releasing his Pokémon

Growlithe looked around the room with a confused look on his face, not knowing where they were. Nidorina gave the room a once over before moving to a spot near the bed and stared grooming her claws to make them all sharp and nice the way she liked them. Ronar looked confused; he had been let out three times in a single day, he was really glad to have made peace with his trainer.

Ash looked at his Pokémon and smiled. "This is Bill's house a friend of my dad, we will be staying a couple of days to train for our rematch with Daisy. So make yourself comfortable."

He moved to Ronar and stroked his horn which he noticed the rock type seemed to like. "You did great today. I'm very proud of you, I'm going to keep my promise to you and train you to be the strongest there is."

Ronar was touched by his trainer's words but didn't let it show as he was a prideful Pokémon after all. So he simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the horn rub. After a few minutes Ash finished and Ronar moved to one side of the room keeping an eye on his trainer and the door in case anything came through there he would ram it with his horn.

Ash moved to the bed where Growlithe was already curled up on and picked up the fire pup and started brushing his fur. He knew his friend liked it and a little pampering here and there didn't hurt anybody.

Growlithe closed his eyes in pleasure, a Pokémon could get really used to this. Ash smiled and looked at Nidorina who had just finished her grooming and jumped on the bed lowering her barbs and fell asleep. Even after evolving she liked to sleep close to her trainer and Growlithe they were both warm and she didn't like being cold.

Ash finished and lay down on the bed while Growlithe move to lay his head on Ash's stomach before taking a deep breath and falling sleep. Ash made sure each of of his Pokémon were alright before falling asleep.

* * *

"Growlithe keep it up you have to maintain this speed, if not then you could get hit at a critical moment during a battle."

Ash yelled as Growlithe continue running while using Quick Attack. They had been staying with Bill for the last two days and using his backyard battle arena to train. Right now Growlithe was doing a joint training with Joe's Bellsprout; the little grass type was trying to learn Grass Knot.

The move was perfect for training Quick Attack and vice versa Quick Attack was a perfect way to train Grass Knot. The attack took advantage of a grass types connection with nature and the plants around it as they used their energy to stimulate for a short time the growth of plants to trip the opponent. It gave a new meaning to "the bigger they are the harder they fall."

Bellsprout was having trouble grasping the speed in which to deploy the knot and how thick she needs to make it. Which was why Joe had asked Ash for help and together they came up with this method. Growlithe would run around the battle field trying to maintain his speed while Bellsprout's focus was on tripping him. So far Growlithe had been able to jump and skip the knots when they sprung up in his path, this was making Bellsprout frustrated thus filling the field with knots.

Ash looked at the field and whistled looking at Joe. "Bellsprout has control issues."

Joe just shrugged. "She likes to control the battlefield and when she can't she gets frustrated and gets creative. It's a character flaw that we are working on."

Ash looked at the field filled with knots and thought that creative was not the word he had in mind. But he didn't voice out his thoughts as either way this was good training for both their Pokémon, until Bellsprout completely looses it and smacks Growlithe with a Vine Whip again.

Ash then set his eyes on Nidorina and Machop, the fighting Pokémon had been a huge help giving pointers on how to use Focus Energy and now they were practicing on each other with Focus Energy enhanced moves. Nidorina still hadn't gotten the hang of the move and would lose hold of the energy but Machop was a good teacher, as soon as he saw her lose it he would release his own energy as well until she got it back.

Joe saw where Ash was looking and crossed his arms. "Don't worry Machop knows when to pull his punches and will get her up to speed in no time."

Ash nodded but he was still worried that Nidorina might get hurt by accident. He looked to the sky and saw Zephyra practicing her new offensive move. Joe was concerned that Zephyra didn't have any mid to long range attacks other than Gust which didn't work on heavy Pokémon. So Ash suggested since she already knew Gust why not try Air Cutter.

The move was great for mid to long range combat, the Pokémon flap their wings with enough force to send wind blades at the opponent. Zephyra had been practicing for awhile now on one of the metal dummies Bill had for training his Pokémon and seemed to be getting the hang of it.

Ash finally looked towards Ronar who was practicing the Pivot Stomp as Ash named the move and seemed to have got the hang of it just fine. He wanted to improve Ronar's mobility and this was a great way to capture the opponent by surprise.

Ash moved from Joe and walked over to Ronar, the ground type stopped what he was doing to look up to his trainer. "You're doing great, I think you got the move pretty much down. I have seen almost all of your moves except for Dragon Rush sans the day of the stampede. Think you can give it a try."

Ronar knew his control of the attack was pathetic but maybe his trainer could help him perfect the move. He move to the side and closed his eyes trying to feel the draconic energy inside him, his sire never explained to him how to use the attack so what he knew was from his own trials and errors. Once he felt the spark of energy he pulled on it letting it cover his entire body the energy came sluggish and it took awhile before he felt his body covered more or less.

Ash saw Ronar's body begin to glow with draconic blue light which was different from the last time and then he rushed towards a tree. Ash could see the energy was thin and spread all over the place there wasn't a sense of unity to it. Ronar hit the large oak tree making several berries fall to the ground.

He had read that the attack was supposed to be this devastating attack that crushed anything in its path but what he saw was an upgraded Take Down at best. The key to the attack was sensing the draconic energy and using it to shroud the body with its oppressive might.

Ash walked to Ronar and rubbed his horn. "Thank you; now I know where we need to start working. For now don't use that move, focus on sensing the draconic energy and covering your body with it. This is going to take awhile so the day you master this move will probably be when you're close to evolving so don't be discouraged."

Ronar nodded; his trainer was probably right, but sensing draconic energy was so difficult. A shadow suddenly flew over the training field making both him and Ash look up. A spark of interest appeared in Ash's eye and he suddenly looked towards Growlithe.

"Growlithe run towards Ronar using your top speed and jump on his head." He then looked towards Ronar who was eyeing him as if he had gone crazy. "Ronar when Growlithe jumps on your head launch him towards the sky."

Ash moved back and saw that Growlithe was running towards Ronar, both Pokémon thought their trainer had finally lost it. The rest of the Pokémon that were training stopped to look at what crazy scheme Ash was cooking. Joe followed Ash's gaze and started rubbing his temples. 'This guy is going to be the death of me."

"Growlithe when you're in the air fire a Flame Burst, the strongest one you can muster."

Growlithe had used his fastest Quick Attack and jumped on Ronar's head as the ground type sent him flying towards the air. It was then that he saw what his trainer wanted him to hit. He opened his mouth firing his Flame Burst hitting the Pokémon in the back making the Pokémon loose altitude.

Ash saw Growlithe land on the ground looking up to the Pokémon It was a silver-gray avian Pokémon with yellow eyes, a pointed beak with razor sharp teeth and a triangular crest on its head. The wings were the most colorful aspect of the Pokémon, red feathers under metallic sheaths to protect them. Ash recognized the steel flying type as Skarmory a Pokémon that made its home in the mountains. They were more popular in Johto than in Kanto but there had been an increase in their populations over the years.

Ash had been looking for a flying type to add versatility to his team but so far the ones he had seen had been Pidgey and Spearo nothing against them but almost every rookie trainer had one of those. He wanted his team to be unique and compliment each other so when he saw this Skarmory fly by he knew he had to catch it.

Skarmory for her part was very angry, all she was doing was flying after having eaten her fill when she was suddenly ambushed by a flying fire pup. That was what made no sense to her; how in Mew had that pup reached her in the skies? But now her back hurt and she saw that the pup had a human trainer so she could guess that they wanted to capture her.

She shrieked her defiance and flapped her wings sending a few dozen wind blades at the pup. Growlithe saw the attack and dodged using Quick Attack before jumping again on Ronar's head. This time Ronar used a little bit more force than necessary since he was getting tired of been a trampoline.

Growlithe was up in the air again and even he felt that this was ridiculous as he unintentionally landed on top of Skarmory. He had wanted to avoid the attack and hit her with another Flame Burst but due to Ronar's over enthusiasm he landed on top of the angry metal bird. He suddenly realized he was very high up and that hitting Skarmory with a Flame Burst might hurt him so he coated his fangs with flames and bit her wing.

Skarmory shrieked in pain and tried to shake the annoying flying dog off her wing. The more Skarmory shook Growlithe the harder he bit but the dizzier he got. He swore that Ash better compensate him for doing this, pups such as he didn't belong in the sky.

Ash saw the pain and anger in Skarmory and how Growlithe was stubbornly hanging on for his dear life. His friend really liked to do his things his own way, Ash had only told him to jump on Ronar's head the first time to get Skarmory's attention not to do it a second time and get stuck. He looked to Joe. "A little help please?"

Joe shook his head; by now every worker in the complex and even Bill was outside looking at the spectacle. "You really have to do things the hard way? Why didn't you have Nidorina shoot Poison Sting, it wouldn't make any damage but it would've gotten its attention."

Ash rolled his eyes. "It was a spur of the moment thing. Now can you help me before Growlithe falls off?"

Joe sighed and rubbed his temples before nodding to Zephyra. "Girl can you get Growlithe down from there?"

Zephyra nodded and flew over to the shrieking metal bird but before she could get close, Skarmory's body began to glow red before ethereal flames covered her body and she started to shake Growlithe even harder as she tried to get him off. Growlithe bit harder but he could feel his head spinning and in one particular hard shake he let go of the wing and began to fall. Zephyra tried to grabbed Growlithe but he was falling too fast.

Ash saw all this happen and pulled out Growlithe's pokéball recalling his friend before throwing an empty one at the injured Skarmory. The ball hit the metal bird in the beak before it sucked the Pokémon in. The pokéball landed on the ground and started to shake... once... twice... three times before blinking signaling the capture had been successful.

Ash heart was beating so fast he jumped from joy. He released Growlithe who was still dizzy and wobbling on his feet. "Sorry buddy but you were great today, I'll give you extra berries to make it up to you."

Growlithe looked at the three Ashes in front of him; they better get him extra berries, now if the ground would stop bouncing. Nidorina walked over to Growlithe and patted his back making him sit and closed his eyes. Ronar had watched the whole thing and just shrugged before closing his eyes, this thing of being part of a new family needed some adjusting time. But so far he was having fun.

Joe slapped the back of Ash's head. "Next time capture a Pokémon under normal circumstances. First the stampede with Ronar and now making Growlithe cannon ball his way to the sky for a Skarmory. How did you capture Nidoran?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head. "She was a gift from the Viridian City gym leader."

Joe's eyes widen. "Why did he gift you with a Pokemon?"

Ash didn't look at Joe. "He captured her by mistake when he was trying to capture a rowdy Nidoking that almost killed us."

Joe threw his hands in the air. "I give up, go pick up your new Pokémon"

Ash smiled and picked up the ball and scanned it with his pokédex.

 **[Skarmory, the armor bird Pokémon. With a steel-hard body and wings, it flies at speeds up to 190 miles per hour and slices enemies with sharp steel wings that grow dull over time. It grows new wings once a year, which regain their original sharpness. It's said that people used to use fallen wings for swords and knives. It can fly so quickly and freely because it has light, hollow bones.**

 **Warriors from ancient Johto and Alola used to climb to Skarmory's nest to gather the discarded feathers to use for their weapons. Due to the dangerous nature of this activity only the best and bravest warriors were sent on these collecting missions.**

 **This Skarmory is female and knows the moves: Leer, Peck, Sand Attack, Metal Claw, Air Cutter, Sky Attack and Steel Wing.**

 **This Skarmory has the ability Keen Eye which makes accuracy losing and evasive moves ineffective.]**

Ash smiled the move set was very good and the ability was something almost all bird Pokémon had due to their sharp eyes accuracy losing moves such as Sand Attack or worse Sand Storm which didn't work on them the same could be said for Double Team.

He was happy with his newest team mate, Skarmory were basically flying fortresses with insane physical defense and speed. Their main method of attack was using their strong bodies with moves such as Metal Claw or Steel Wing. But they could also employ long range attacks.

Another good thing was that due to their unique typing of steel and flying they were resistant to many attacks such as Fairy, Dragon, Bug, Psychic and were even immune to Poison attacks. All in all he was very happy.

Growlithe was finally back on his feet and thanked Nidorina for staying with him. He looked at his trainer who was starting to act like a new born pup, he walked over to Ash and sat by him to see if he got the hint that he needed to compose himself. He had done the same thing when he had captured Ronar, so Growlithe was beginning to think that this will be a recurring theme for his trainer.

Ash noticed Growlithe by his side and knelt down scratching him behind the ears. "Thank you buddy but next time don't be so reckless."

Growlithe opened one eye to glare at his trainer who had no room to lecture about being reckless. Ash seemed to get the message and laughed before moving to his bag to get some medication for Skarmory.

He released the armored bird who looked burned in a few places and her wing had scorch marks from where Growlithe bit her. As soon as she saw the human who had captured her she shrieked at him.

Ash raised his hands in a placating gesture. "I just want to put medicine on you. Would that be okay and maybe we can talk for a bit."

Skarmory didn't want the human near her as she was hurting and it was all his fault. Ash looked at Skarmory and knew she must be in a lot of pain. What surprised him was that Nidorina stepped over to talk to the steel type.

Nidorina knew how confusing it was to be one moment free and the next one captured so she explained to Skarmory that even though her trainer had ambushed her, he really wanted to treat her wounds and make the pain go away, then she explained a little of how she had come to meet Ash and what her life had been so far; that apart from the annoying Ronar who was now behaving himself it was not bad.

Skarmory listened to Nidorina as she spoke of how kind her trainer was and what they have gone through since her capture. Skarmory then looked at Ash and lowered her guard letting him approach.

Ash moved slowly and with exaggerated motions as to let Skarmory know that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Sorry if you got hurt more than necessary but I saw you flying and couldn't help but be in awe with how you gracefully glided through the air and the power you showed when you battle kindled an inferno in my heart and I just had to capture you. I'm on a journey to become the greatest trainer in the world and hope to have you by my side plus I promise to train you to become the strongest flier in the world."

Ash knew he was laying it on thick but after seeing Joe with Zephyra and his own interactions with Nidorina he knew girls liked to be complimented and bird Pokémon were especially vain and prideful so he didn't care and just kept buttering Skarmory up.

Growlithe heard his trainers words and huffed a breath of hot air, thinking his trainer was full of it. Ronar was also listening and was of the same thought as Growlithe but didn't say anything. Nidorina however was proud her trainer was slowly learning the ways of pleasing a girl and she was happy that the newest addition to their family was another girl she was starting to get lonely.

Skarmory winced as the medication touched her skin but after a few minutes the discomfort and pain subsided as it started to take effect. She listened to the human and his words were rather pleasing to her ears, she scratched the ground with her claws as he finished applying the medicine and she had to admit that it felt much better.

Ash finished laying out his case, he really hoped he could convince Skarmory because he really didn't want another hard case like Ronar. "So Skarmory what do you say? Would you like to be a part of the team?"

Skarmory looked at Ash with her yellow eyes and slowly dipped her head in acknowledgment. Ash was so excited he almost jumped from joy. "That's great Skarmory you won't regret it. Now would you like a nickname, its okay if you don't want one or want it at a later date."

Skarmory thought about for a moment and nodded her head again. Joe started smirking knowing how bad Ash was at names. Ash gave him a glare before he started spouting out names that he thought fitted Skarmory, Blade, Edge, Gale, Tempest, Tornado, Whirlwind but Skarmory kept shaking her head. Growlithe had laid down on the ground and covered his ears with his paws, Ash was really bad at this. Ash was really stumped on what name then he looked at Skarmory's eyes and a name hit him.

"How about Amber? A strong resilient rock and it matches your eyes."

Skarmory thought about it and rather liked it. She nodded once letting her new trainer know that she was okay with the name it was better than the other atrocities he spouted. Ash smiled and turned to his other Pokémon "Come on guys and say hello to Amber."

Nidorina had already said hello so she excused herself to go back to training with Machop she almost had the move figured out all she needed was an extra push. Growlithe raised his head and welcomed the new addition to their family, Amber was still angry at Growlithe so she lowered her head and pulled a couple of the hairs from his tail.

Growlithe jumped and growled at Amber that had hurt, Amber told him now they were even. Ronar had made its way towards the rest of the team and said hi to Amber. Then he went back to sit beneath the shade of a tree and tried to feel the draconic energy faster.

Ash saw all this and didn't interfere since his team had different personalities from the loyal Growlithe to the aloof and prideful Ronar clashes were bound to happen but they also needed to straighten out by themselves. He looked at Amber.

"Would you like to go back in the pokéball and rest, you must be tired."

Amber nodded she was tired and a rest sounded nice about now. Ash recalled her and knelt by Growlithe to scratch him behind the ears. "Thanks buddy, why don't you rest a little and continue training Quick Attack with Bellsprout later?"

Growlithe yawned, a nap sounded really good at the moment so he nuzzled Ash's hand with his face before walking towards Ronar and lay down next to him and closed his eyes. Ronar opened one eye when he saw Growlithe lay down next to him but he closed his eye again not disturbing the fire type.

A clapping noise startled Ash and he looked back to see Bill standing behind him. Joe had gone to Zephyra to help her with Air Cutter. "That was risky, stupid and typical of a Ketchum. Reminds me of when your father got Genex."

Ash was surprised; Genex was his father's Espeon, the psychic type was one of the strongest Pokémon in his father's team able to contend with Drokus. His barriers could stop a Fire Blast with ease.

"You know Genex? You were there when he got it?" Ash would always bug his father to tell him how how he met his team and the older Ketchum would use the stories as bedtime stories.

Bill laughed. "Walk with me to the healing machine, it will help your Skarmory's recovery by a lot."

Ash looked at his Pokémon making sure they were okay; Nidorina was practicing with Machop, Ronar was training in sensing draconic energy and Growlithe was sleeping next to him. Once he made sure that they were okay he walked next to Bill.

"To answer your question, yes to both. I was the one who gave Genex to your father only back then he was an Eevee. He is actually Nimbus' younger brother, after we had our battle there was a mishap on the port of Cinnabar a gang of pirates wearing skull shirts and bandannas had taken several ships and were stealing all the Pokémon on the ships. We were ambushed since our battle was close to the pier and our Pokémon were taken."

Ash listened intently he had heard the story before but he never knew that Genex had come from Bill. They made it to the infirmary and Ash put Amber's pokéball in a yellow machine with twelve containers for pokéballs and pressed the button to start the healing process.

Bill then handed him a cup of hot chocolate and took a coffee for himself. "So they knocked us out and took our Pokémon, the silver lining was that they ignored your mother who pretended to be a meek little flower."

Ash snorted and burned his tongue; he knew his mom, even though she was a researcher she was a strong battler and her team was one full of monsters that battle with his father's team every time they could. Especially her mom's starter, Incendus, a powerful Infernape she got from her dad when it was just a Chimchar.

Bill laughed when he saw Ash snort. "Exactly, so we waited for them to move away and sneaked in from the water using your mother's Azumarill. We jumped onto their ship then your mother released her Infernape and Bronzong to battle the pirates on the deck while your dad and me follow her Mismagious below deck and fought any pirates we saw which weren't much your mom had their undivided attention.

We found the stash of pokéballs but we couldn't recognize which ones were ours so we spent about five minutes releasing and recalling Pokémon but in the end we didn't find any of your dad's Pokémon but we found Nimbus and Genex. Nimbus had already evolved at that time as you know but she was tired from her earlier battle. Genex was still an Eevee since he hadn't decided which form he wanted to take.

That's something to keep in mind with an Eevee Ash, they have personalities and traits that lean more towards one evolution than the other. There are some morons who don't take their Eevee's into consideration and just evolve them with the first stone they find."

Ash nodded since he could hear the anger in Bill's voice when he spoke of these inconsiderate trainers and he felt the same way. Bill took another sip of his coffee when an Eevee jumped on the table startling him. He gave the Eevee an annoyed look.

"What are you doing out and about? I thought your mother grounded you for that stunt with Rain."

The Eevee gave him the puppy dog look and batted his hand with her paws. Bill tried to keep a stern face but he caved too quickly and scratched her behind the ears, Eevee purred enjoying the scratch. Ash just laughed at the scene, Eevee looked at him and decided that he too should pamper her and lay down on her back and Ash found himself scratching her belly.

Bill just rolled his eyes. "That Eevee is Nimbus' youngest daughter from her latest batch of eggs. She is supposed to be grounded because Nyx thought it was a good idea to teach this little troublemaker Shadow Ball. When she mastered it she thought it was a good idea to use it to wake up her brother Rain, my Vaporeon. They started fighting and Nimbus had to intervene and ground her but as you can see she does things in her own way."

Eevee opened her eyes and glared at Bill; if he got her belly rubs interrupted she would be waking him up with a Shadow Ball. Ash laughed when he saw Eevee glaring at Bill and continued rubbing her belly which she seemed to enjoy a lot because she stopped glaring at Bill.

Bill glared at her back. "Spoiled little imp, I'm going to have a talk with Nimbus."

Eevee pointedly ignore him to continue enjoying her belly rub, her mother was strict with all her children but her sire was a softy who she had in the palm of her paw and even her mother's trainer spoiled her as well.

Bill ignored Eevee ignoring him and continued with the story. Ash found it funny but decided not to mention anything. "So where were we? Oh yes, Nimbus was tired so I loaned your father Genex and we rolled the carts filled with pokéballs out of there. Along the way we fought some of the pirates but between Nimbus, Genex and Mismagious we made quick work of them and made it to the upper deck where your mother was battling the leader of the gang. I forgot his name but he was a loud fellow with white hair, she was having a hard time, her Bronzong had been defeated and her Infernape was wounded so your father ran to her with Genex and Mismagious and beat the leader while me and Nimbus fought off the strays."

Ash switched the hand he was using to give Eevee the belly rub since he was getting tired but he got the impression that if he stopped before the little normal Pokémon was satisfied he would regret it.

Bill took a sip from his cup and leaned back in his chair. "After the pirates were defeated and tied up we took the pokéballs to the pier. With the help of the local police we spent the next two hours sorting them out and handing them to their trainers. Through all this I noticed Genex was still by your father's side. Once your father had his team and we made it to the Pokemon Center I asked Genex if he wanted to travel with your father. He said yes so the next morning before your father left, I asked him if he wanted Genex to travel with him. I had met him several times and had my father do a background check on him the night before to make sure Genex was going to a good trainer as a precaution. Everything turned out okay and your father said yes. We keep in touch every chance we get, my time is very limited with research and running the company and your father is always off somewhere with your uncle doing something for the league."

Suddenly Eevee got up and nuzzled her face in Ash's hand before sprinting towards the inside of the lab. A few seconds later Nimbus entered the lab and looked around sniffing the air before bolting after Eevee. Bill and Ash looked at the scene and laughed.

Bill took another sip of his coffee. "I guess Nimbus found out Eevee escaped, that wont be pretty. Anyways Ash hows your training going?"

Ash smiled, "It's going good so far; Growlithe should be done mastering Quick Attack soon. I don't want him learning anymore attacks until after we beat Daisy, Nidorina will master Focus Energy with Machop as her teacher and Ronar is focusing on sensing draconic energy. I have to think what other moves to teach him."

Bill nodded and the healing machine beeped signaling that it had finished healing Amber. He stood up, picked up the pokéball and handed it to Ash. "I think your plan is solid, how about we have our battle tomorrow? That way I can gauge if you are ready to take on Daisy."

Ash thought about it, he had been staying at Bill's for three days now and his team had gotten their training mostly done. Daisy would soon be leaving so he was feeling the pressure. Battling a trainer that had beaten his dad was very tempting for him to test how much him and his team had grown, he knew the gym leaders had been cut loose by Champion Lance but even he was not dumb enough to think that he had faced any of the leaders strong Pokémon except for Daisy's Vaporeon and he had barely put up a fight.

"Sure I think that would be the best. My team is also getting restless from the training and I still have seven badges to get so I have to hurry up."

Bill was about to comment when Nimbus walked back in holding Eevee by the scruff of her neck. The little normal type looked dejected at being caught, she caught sight of Ash and tried to free herself from her mother but Nimbus growled at her and she quieted down. Her escape plan had been ruined, her mother was in no mood to indulge her.

Ash kept a straight face while Bill just took another sip from his cup. Once Nimbus was gone Bill nodded towards Ash. "Then we will have our battle tomorrow, now I have to go and see what Nimbus is doing to Eevee."

Bill got up and Ash followed him out. The rest of the day was spent training; once Growlithe finished his nap he got back to training with Bellsprout and both of them after three days of non-stop training mastered Quick Attack and Grass Knot respectively. Ash was really starting to fear Bellsprout the little grass type was vicious with her vines and with the added arena control that Grass Knot gave her unless it was a flying type he pitied whoever battled against her.

Ronar was still meditating under the tree but his progress was slow. Nidorina had made amazing progress in channeling Focus Energy and adding it to her attacks. She seemed to enjoy fusing her poison needles with the energy making them hit harder.

After dinner he was back in his room Nidorina had already taken the bed and Ronar was by the corner keeping an eye out on the door. Growlithe was on the bed while Ash had Amber's pokéball and released her. The armored bird looked around confused.

"It's okay this is just where we are sleeping tonight, we will be on the road soon. But I always have my Pokémon sleep outside and thought you might like it. There's also a window if you want to go outside."

Amber understood and moved to one side of the room before squatting down to sleep. Ash smiled and looked at his ever growing family. He couldn't wait for when he had a full team and challenged the league. He did the nightly routine of brushing Growlithe before going to bed.

Ash woke up earlier than usual because he felt a weight on his chest he opened his eye and saw the first rays of sunshine creeping through the window. Then he looked at his chest and saw a ball of brown and white fur sleeping on top of him.

When had Eevee entered his room and how come Growlithe or any of his other Pokémon didn't say anything? Ash moved his hand and poked his starter awake; the fire-type opened one eye reluctantly and saw his trainer pointing at the Eevee with a confused look on his face.

Growlithe yawned and closed his eyes it was still too early. He had seen the little normal type crept up during the night but she said she only wanted to sleep and not bother them. Besides at the first hint of mischief he would have kicked her out. The others had seen his exchange with Eevee but didn't say anything.

Eevee must be a light sleeper because the hand movement woke her up. She eyed him with blurry eyes that she rubbed with her paws before yawning awake. Ash looked at the little Eevee and scratched her behind her ears.

"Escaped again I see, someone is going to get into a lot of trouble today."

Eevee smiled and stretched herself clawing at Ash shirt before getting up and hopping out the window. Ash shook his head at the little troublemaker, he pitied her mother that apparently spent most of her day keeping her kids in line.

Ash got up to Growlithe's annoyance and washed up before waking his team for breakfast. He wanted to get an early start today since it was his battle with Bill. But first he wanted to test Amber and see where she was in terms of powers and moves. Depending on how well she did he might have to change his strategy for battling Daisy.

After a quick breakfast Ash released all of his Pokémon, they looked at him expectantly.

"Today we're not going to train. I want you to rest we have a battle with Bill soon but first, Amber I would like you to show me your moves that way I know where to start on your training."

Amber snapped her jaws and took to the sky, Ash had already prepared some wooden dummies for her to practice with. But before he could call out an attack Amber's wings began to glow with a metallic sheen and she took the head off one of the dummies cleanly.

Ash smirked. "Well I see your Steel Wing is very powerful but you have to wait for me to order an attack."

Amber shrieked her understanding, she knew she had to wait but a little independence here and there never hurt anyone.

Ash rolled his eyes maybe he would have a hard case after all. "Well since you started with your physical moves lets continue with Metal Claw."

Amber nodded and flew by the dummy she had decapitated earlier and raked it with glowing claws leaving deep gauges in the wood. Ash notice that due to the sharpness of her wings, Steel Wing did more damage than Metal Claw but it was still a very powerful attack. He already saw Air Cutter during the battle with Growlithe.

"Amber let's see your Sky Attack."

Amber shrieked and her body slowly started glowing before bursting into the same ethereal flames as before. With increasing speed Amber set her sights on the wooden dummies and destroyed them with her strongest attack. After she was done she landed next to her trainer with a proud look on her face.

Ash smiled and nodded towards the discarded dummies. "Well girl you really did a number on them."

Amber snapped her beak in pleasure; of course she did, these wooden things couldn't even give her a good warm up. Ash smiled and saw that Bill was walking towards him with Nimbus on his side and Eevee skipping between her mother's legs much to the annoyance of her mother.

Bill smiled. "Well Ash are you ready?"

Ash felt a fire burn deep inside his chest and nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."

Bill nodded and looked at Eevee by Nimbus' feet. "Eevee go with your siblings we are about to have a battle."

Eevee looked at Bill then rolled on her back in front of her mother ignoring him. Nimbus sighed and looked at Eevee before barking an order and Nyx, Bill's Umbreon came and picked up her trouble making sister by the scruff of her neck and pulled her away from the battle field.

Bill rolled his eyes then looked at Ash. "Okay Ash we are going to have a very different battle than what you are used to. Nimbus is an old and experienced Pokémon while yours are still young and honestly are no match for her, so Nimbus wants a five minute battle with all your Pokémon. If they can last five minutes then you win but if not then I win."

Ash frowned thinking about it then nodded; this was a Pokémon that had defeated his dad's Charizard so he wasn't confident of actually beating Nimbus, but he was sure he can last five minutes.

Bill smiled. "Okay then let's start; it will be all your Pokémon versus Nimbus."

Ash looked at his team focusing on Amber. "I want you to sit this one out and see how we battle okay."

Amber looked at the Jolteon knowing that the electric type had an advantage over her and nodded. She wasn't going to get seriously hurt two days in a row.

Bill walked to the other side of the arena and gave Ash a fierce smile. "The first move is yours."

Ash nodded. "Growlithe go from the left with Quick Fang, Nidorina go from the right with Focus Swipes and Ronar you take the middle with Stampede."

Ash ordered the new combinations he had been working with his team, Quick Fang was as the name stated to combine the speed of Quick Attack with Fire Fang, while Focus Swipes was to embed Fury Swipes with Focus Energy for a more devastating attack. The final combination was Stampede which combined the piercing power of Horn Attack and the sheer force of Take Down.

Growlithe had taken the left just like Ash ordered, his fangs roaring with flames while Nidorina was running to the right her whole body covered in a red glow and Ronar down the middle effectively cutting off Nimbus' route of escape.

Bill smiled and looked at the boxing formation. "Very clever Ash but let me show you why Jolteon is called the lightning Pokémon. Nimbus, Charge Terrain; go play with them."

Nimbus grinned a sharp smile and her whole body released a massive electrical discharge covering the whole field giving it a yellow tint with sparks coming from the ground. Then she turned towards Nidorina, with her spiky hair crackling with electricity she sent a concentrated beam of electricity at her.

Nidorina saw the beam coming her way and tried to dodge to the right but the beam was too fast was and it hit her square in the chest sending her flying back. Nimbus smiled and ran evading both Ronar and Growlithe. Ash notice that even with Quick Attack Growlithe was a hell of a lot slower than Nimbus. Nidorina tried to stand up but the hit had been too strong and her legs were shaking badly but she still opened her mouth shooting a barrage of poison needles straight at Nimbus.

Nimbus smiled and her fur spiked even further and she sent hundreds of needles easily blocking the Poison Sting and hitting Nidorina knocking her out. Ronar was furious that he had missed his first charge and moved to mow down Nimbus.

Ash knew Ronar had the advantage being a ground type. Nimbus electric attacks were useless. Growlithe was still trying to catch up to Nimbus but the electric Pokémon was just too fast toying with him moving from place to place but keeping an eye on Ronar. Ronar bellowed and charged once more. Nimbus grinned and opened her mouth as a large ball of dark purple energy formed and sent it hurling against Ronar.

Ronar bellowed his challenge as he rammed his horn into the incoming Shadow Ball, when the two made contact a huge explosion swept across the battle field but Nimbus wasn't done and sent another four shadow balls hitting Ronar on the side knocking his friend out.

Now it was just Growlithe against Nimbus, the electric Pokémon grinned as if she was having the time of her life and send another Charge Beam at Growlithe. Growlithe was in the midst of using Quick Attack and jumped using Iron Tail catapulting in the air before letting loose with a barrage of Flame Burst. Nimbus dodged them with ease then a dark cloud formed over Growlithe and a pillar of electricity crashed down on his friend sending him crashing against the ground.

Ash was shocked. The whole battle had taken a minute, maybe less; it was so fast he didn't have a chance to get another command out. Joe and Lanette who had been watching from the sidelines with the rest of Bill's Eeveelution team were shocked. Bill nodded and walked towards Ash and put his hand on the young trainer's shoulder.

"You did great Ash, now recall your Pokémon and meet me at the healing machine."

Bill walked away with Nimbus and Lanette close behind. Joe walked over to Ash with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay Ash?"

Ash recalled his team and gave Joe a small smile. "I never stood a chance, there was a part of me that knew it but another really thought we could last at least five minutes. Anyways let's go listen to what Bill has to say it might help us."

Ash led Joe to the healing machine and placed his team there to heal except for Amber who hadn't taken part in the battle. Bill was sitting with Lanette at one of the tables a couple of mugs of hot chocolate where served for them. Nimbus was on the floor with Eevee in front of her getting a motherly grooming.

Bill smiled when he saw Joe and Ash, motioning them to sit. "That was a great battle, thank you Ash. Now how do you think you did out there?"

Ash gave a smile as he grabbed his mug of hot chocolate. "Bad, I couldn't last a minute out there."

Lanette smiled at Ash. "Why do you think that?"

Ash thought about it for a moment. "Because Nimbus was so fast there was no way for my Pokémon to catch up to her for any of their attacks to hit."

Bill drummed his fingers on the table, a thoughtful look on his face. "That is part of the reason but you didn't do bad Ash; like I said before we battled, your Pokémon are young and inexperienced compared to Nimbus. Your strategy was sound to block off Nimbus and limit her mobility but you went about it all wrong. Your Pokémon were all over the place and there was no coordination just a pincer attack to block off mobility. If you would have had Growlithe use Flame Burst or Ember as he ran and then switch to Fire Fang when he was close to Nimbus and Nidorina use Poison Sting as she moved. That would have limited Nimbus' mobility even better. Now the problem with Rhyhorn is that he doesn't know any ground type moves; you should try teaching him Bulldoze. it sends a shock wave through the earth that hurts the opponent making it difficult to walk. But this can all be chalked up to inexperience. What you need to work on is what roles each of your Pokémon serve on your team."

Ash frowned for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Bill smiled. "It's natural that you don't understand, trainers find out this as they move along on their journey. You need to look at your team see their capabilities and determine what fighting style fits them best. Take Nimbus for example, her greatest assets are her speed and special attacks. There's very few Pokémon who can match a Jolteon's speed. So she is a speed fighter or speedster however you want to call it, she attacks fast and hard keeping her opponent on their toes not letting them think but just react to her moves.

Take Joe's Bellsprout, angry little bugger that she is. But her style is of a control type Pokémon who uses her different acids, spores and vines to take charge of the battle field and her opponent. As you saw in his battle with Lily from what you told me once she gets going nothing happens that she doesn't want to."

Ash thought about it and nodded; what Bill said made a lot of sense. Bill looked as Ash absorbed what he was saying and smiled.

"Now let's talk about your team, we'll take Growlithe for example. I actually have not many advises regarding him because he has diversity and can serve as your jack of all trades Pokémon attacking both psychically and special, plus Growlithe and Arcanine have good speed so he can be your speedster. However I do have one concern; that move you use where Growlithe jumps in the air using Iron Tail, its creative but don't use it again.

When Growlithe is in the air he can't dodge or move, so he is vulnerable to an attack like Nimbus' Thunder. If you can figure out a way for him to dodge while he is in the air then you will have a very tricky move to attack your opponents. But until you do, better forget it or he will get seriously hurt."

Bill spoke with a stern tone and Ash nodded. He hadn't thought about it from that perspective. He thought it was a good move for Growlithe but during the battle with Nimbus his friend had been completely vulnerable.

Once Bill saw Ash understood his first point he moved one to the next. "My next point concerns both Rhyhorn and Nidorina. Both of them fall into what is known as a sweeper; a Pokémon that either due to their strong physical or special moves they have the potential to take on a whole team of six with ease or at least pave the way for their team mates.

The issue with your Rhyhorn and Nidorina is that they can be both physical or special but they have to lean towards one or the other. My recommendation would be for Rhyhorn to focus on physical attacks sprinkled with a special attack for long range defense. But like I said before take advantage of his ground typing and teach him some ground moves.

Now Nidorina is somewhat trickier since their move pool is so vast; you should also focus on her physical moves but as of right now what she is lacking is mid to long range moves, look into that and work up accordingly. Make it a balance between physical and special to the point where your future Nidoqueen can be an unstoppable tower dishing out attack after attack without moving a single inch, but also give her enough physical attacks that when she does move it strikes terror into your opponent.

Actually those two can work very well in double battles but you will have to figure out the how. In regards to your Skarmory you have a solid mobile fighter with good defense and good physical attacks. Her speed and defense are key to how she dominates the field.

Now given your performance today and taken into account your team, personality as well as Daisy herself. I would give you a solid seventy five percent chance of beating her, but remember nothing is set in stone in a battle so what are you going to do? Are you going to battle Daisy now or skip her gym altogether?"

Ash didn't need to think about it twice he had already made a decision to challenge the gym and give his Pokémon a real gym battle. "I'll go tomorrow and win my Cascade Badge."

Bill nodded as he knew Ash's answer all along. "Then you better eat and rest up because tomorrow you have a long battle."

Lanette smiled at Ash as she stood up. "Don't worry when Bill says you have a chance of winning you do, however its up to you to seize that chance. We'll get something ready for you boys, a parting gift."

Eevee in that moment was finished with her grooming and followed Lanette out the door with Nimbus and Bill following closely behind.

Ash was still waiting for the healing machine to finish when Joe sighed leaning back in his chair. "Well this little training stop wasn't all bad. Bellsprout learned Grass Knot, Zephyra learned Air Cutter and helping Nidorina made Machop's control over Focus Energy even better. I have to check what to teach him next, we could probably work with the elemental punches or Wake Up Slap. What I need is to capture a new Pokémon to add to my team, I can't let you get ahead of me."

Ash laughed and checked his pokédex. "Well after we're finished with Cerulean City how about we go to Saffron for a little exploring. I don't think we are remotely close to beating Sabrina so lets head for Celadon City and challenge Erika. That should take us about two weeks give or take to reach Celadon if nothing crazy happens. So you have plenty of time to catch something."

Joe looked at the Pokédex and traced the map with his finger. "We can then rent a couple of bikes and take the cycling rode from Celadon to Viridian City and challenge Lt. Surge next or we can get a couple of bus tickets; either way using the road from Celadon to Viridian takes a whole day which is a lot shorter mind you."

Ash looked at the map and nodded. "Sounds like a plan, then after that, should we do Fuchsia City or Cinnabar Island?"

Joe thought about it for a moment. "Either Koga or Blaine are ridiculously strong, one is said to be on par with the Elite Four while the other one is a former Elite Four. We could take the boat from Viridian and take on Blaine since we are already there. Then we can come back and battle the remaining three leaders."

Ash nodded satisfied with their plan, he put his Pokédex away when the machine beeped that it was done. Ash looked at the clock; it was barely noon but he was already tired, he turned to Joe. "What are you going to do now?"

Joe thought about it for a moment. "I'm going to let Bellsprout and Zephyra rest and have a talk with Machop about what he wants to learn."

Ash nodded. "I'm going to let my team rest so they are ready for Daisy tomorrow, see you at dinner."

Ash walked away and sat by a tree releasing all his Pokémon. They all had different looks Growlithe looked down, while Ronar was angry and Nidorina was a mixture of anger and nonchalance that to Ash was hard to decipher. The only one who looked normal was Amber but it was because she hadn't battled, so she started cleaning her wings while keeping an eye on her trainer.

Ash smiled. "You all did great today, Nimbus was just older and more experienced. If anyone failed anybody it was me. I neglected certain aspects of your training but that ends today. Today we are not going to do anymore training because we have a gym battle tomorrow. I will be using Growlithe, Nidorina and Amber to battle Daisy."

Ronar was about to protest when Ash raised his hand. "I know you want to battle and prove yourself, but you remember the battle field is a giant pool with platforms. You will be an easy target."

Ronar remembered almost drowning in that pool so he was okay to pass this one. Ash smiled when he saw Ronar calmed down.

"Now I want you all to relax and rest. But first Ronar I want to show you a video of a move we need to practice. Same with you Growlithe we have to work on our next move, Nidorina we need to work on your poison delivery; try changing your poison and play with it and see what attacks comes out."

He wanted Nidorina to use her creativity and see what kind of attack she would lean towards. He knew she had bigger poison sacs so the poison she can produce is many times greater. His little girl nodded and walked to the side to get away from the sun to groom herself.

He took out his Pokédex and showed Ronar the move Bulldoze, Bill had insisted on the move several times he'd be an idiot not to listen to the older trainer. He picked a video where it showed a Rhydon using the move, stomping his feet hard on the ground creating a shock wave that made the earth tremble. He saw Ronar's eyes shone with interest, he knew seeing a Rhydon accomplish something was the best way to motivate Ronar.

"I want you to feel the kinetic energy in the earth and practice it next time we stop to rest. But for now just rest if you want to do something just meditate on channeling draconic energy."

Ronar nodded and went to a spot where the sun was shining and closed his eyes to meditate and concentrate. Ash smiled and rolled his eyes. Then he moved the Pokédex to show Growlithe the next move he wanted him to learn, Fire Spin. The attack was to release a thin concentrated stream of flames in a spiral formation that when it hit the opponent they became trapped in a vortex of flames. Learning Fire Spin was the foundation for learning two other moves, Flamethrower and Flame Wheel.

Growlithe looked at the video of a Magmar using the move but he was confused as to how to make the flames spiral. Ash looked at Growlithe's confused face and thought about it for a moment. "It says here the way to control the direction of your flames is with your tongue."

He was as stumped as Growlithe but maybe something in what he said gave Growlithe a hint, since his friend gave him a friendly bark before laying down to nap. Amber looked at her trainer and fellow Pokémon that were relaxing and she decided to take flight and glide through the air currents without a care in the world.

Ash smiled as his Pokémon took the rest of the day to relax and get their energy back for tomorrow's battle. Growlithe had spent most of the time napping except when Eevee came during the afternoon and bit his tail before running off. Growlithe woke up with a yelp and took off after the mischievous little normal type in a battle to see who could pin the other one the longest.

Ronar spent the day silently meditating on channeling draconic energy although a couple of times he fell asleep but he pretended nothing happened, he had an image to maintain. After Amber got tired of flying she landed next to Nidorina who from what Ash could interpret spent the rest of the day talking about claw sharpening and grooming.

Ash for his part stayed under the tree and started to work on different strategies concerning the three Pokémon he had chosen to battle Daisy. At one point Joe had come seeing him about dinner but Ash was too engrossed in his work that he ignored Joe. It wasn't until Lanette kicked him back into his room that he even moved from his spot under the tree. He was so tired that he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next day Ash woke up early took a shower and got dressed so fast he almost forgot to put pants on; if it wasn't for Growlithe he would have made a fool out of himself. He thanks his friend and recalled all his Pokémon ready to for his rematch.

He met Joe outside his room and both trainers walked outside where Bill, Lanette, Nimbus and Eevee were waiting to send them off. Commander Joey was also there with a jeep.

Bill smiled at them. "You two look ready to take on the world. Here's a little parting gift that I want you to promise me to open only when Ash defeats Daisy. This would help your Pokémon get stronger, how you use it well that's up you guys. Commander Joey will take you into the city. Good luck, I want the details later, have fun."

Lanette handed them both a small box which both trainers put in their backpacks. "Our numbers are inside the box; anything you need let us know, okay."

Nimbus gave them a friendly nod and Eevee started running between Ash's legs and flopped down on her back for a belly rub. Ash grinned and scratched the little normal types belly for a good five seconds before stopping much to Eevee's disappointment; how dare he give her such a short belly rub, she was about to protest when a warning growl from her mother stopped her.

Ash laughed. "Thank you so much for all your help, I'll definitely take your words to heart."

Joe nodded and looked at Lanette. "Thank you so much for your help with Machop, I'm sure he will take your advise seriously."

Lanette grinned. "That Machop has a lot of promise, keep me updated."

Ash arched an eyebrow at the exchange but didn't comment as both boys got into the jeep while Commander Joey drove them into the city. Ash was filled with nervous energy and kept tapping the rim of his hat against his knee. Commander Joey didn't say anything as he drove over the bridge; he knew every trainer had their own way to release stress. Joe was staring off into the distance as the city grew closer and closer.

The trip to the city was a short one by jeep and Commander Joey was polite enough to drop them off right in front of the gym. Ash and Joe said their goodbyes and walked inside, the reception desk was empty except for Misty who was reading a magazine. She looked up and smiled when she saw them.

"I knew you guys would be coming back soon. Here for the rematch?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah but how did you know?"

Misty pointed to the crutches by the wall and then to her computer. "Just because I can't walk to the battle field doesn't mean I can't watch the battles on my computer."

Joe smiled. "What happened if I may ask?" He nodded towards her cast leg that was resting on a chair.

Misty waved her hand in the air. "A stupid accident, a couple of weeks ago. I was on the route before Viridian City trying to catch a new Pokémon for my team. I heard that the rivers before the city had Poliwags and I needed one. So I took a moment to have lunch when this crazy Nidoking came out of nowhere and started attacking me, it was a good thing I had time to call my Starmie and beat it away but not before a rock was sent flying during the battle which hit me on my leg breaking it. My Pokémon carried me to the hospital where I called my sisters... Ash are you okay? You look kind of weird."

Ash thought about the Nidoking that attacked him and vaguely remembered running past someone on the route to Viridian City who would've thought he would meet the person again. He cleared his throat. "Nothing, just excited for the battle. Is Daisy here?"

Both Misty and Joe gave Ash weird looks but the moment quickly passed. Misty nodded and pointed to the corridor that led to the battle field. "Yes she just came in from the city so I'll let her know she has a challenger, you know the way. Good Luck."

Ash followed the same path he had before while Joe took his seat in the spectators area. The arena was the same as before a large pool with a dozen or so platforms for Pokémon to stand on. Ash took a deep breath to calm himself and had Nidorina's pokéball clenched tightly in his hand.

On the referee stand was Violet again wearing a dark blue dress smiling at Ash. "Well, well that took less time that I thought. I owe Lily twenty pokédollars"

Ash grinned and some of his nervousness left. "You bet how long I was going to take to come for a rematch?"

Violet laughed then shrugged, "Lily said it wouldn't take you five days; I said you were going to come at the last day and Misty said you were going to rush and come the very next day. The only who didn't bet was Daisy the party pooper, she said that you will come when you were ready."

Ash shook his head laughing, the doors on the other side of the gym opened and Daisy came out wearing a white lab coat and glasses with a dark blue shirt underneath and a skirt. She smiled when she looked at Ash.

"Well I guess you were determined for a rematch, I must admit that you would've disappointed me if you hadn't come. Not many trainers are brave enough to use a gym battle for training purposes, lets see what other surprises you have for me. Same rules as before; get your Pokémon ready."

She pulled out a pokéball and released a Pokémon Ash hadn't seen in their previous battle but was familiar with from the statue in front of the gym. It had snowy white fur with a cute smiling face, deep black eyes a black button nose and two short sharp fangs protruded from its mouth. A small horn stat on top of his face.

Ash had already released Nidorina who looked at the smiling water Pokémon with raw determination. He smiled at his little girl as her claws extended signaling she was ready to battle.

Violet smiled and raised her hand. "The rematch between Ash Ketchum and Gym Leader Daisy Waterflower is about to begin, it will be a three on three battle with no substitutions. The first match Dewgong versus Nidorina: begin."

Ash smiled. "Nidorina let loose your Poison Sting and close the distance enough to use Focus Kick."

Nidorina chirped her challenge and rushed forward like a bullet her whole body shrouded with red energy as she sent a barrage of poison needles straight at Dewgong. All that hard work with Machop had paid off, the Focus Energy was holding steady with no signs of going out.

Daisy smiled. "Neve be a dear and Dive then go on the offensive with Blizzard."

Dewgong dove making Nidorina loose sight of him but she remembered battling the turtle; she couldn't stop moving, they could appear from any part of the pool. She didn't stop firing her poison needles she just aimed at the water. But this wasn't like that Graveler she fought where she could poison him by poisoning the field. There was just too much water, she just hoped she was lucky enough to make contact.

Ash saw the little white horn surface followed by Dewgong's face. Alarmed, he called out to Nidorina. "He's behind you!"

Dewgong opened his mouth and a blast of cold air ripped through the battle field so cold that even the surface of the pool had frost over. Nidorina heard her trainer's warning and the only option left to her is to dive into the pool. Dewgong dove again heading for Nidorina. Ash was worried because he couldn't see because of the frost. Suddenly to the side a shape was propelled out of the water and landed hard on the platform.

Ash saw that the shape was Nidorina and she was panting and covered with frost. Ash made a mental note to catch a water Pokémon as soon as possible. "Nidorina don't give in and lets try another Focus Kick."

Daisy smiled and crossed her arms. "A nice attempt but futile, Neve is a very different opponent than Shellbasher. Neve finish this Take Jet."

Nidorina shook off the frost and her body was covered once more in red battle aura as she charged against Dewgong. The water Pokémon dove once more and propelled himself forward with astonishing speed jumping out of the pool shrouded in a column of water swinging its tail at Nidorina, for her part Nidorina stopped and kicked back with her feet putting all of her energy into the blow. The two attacks connected and held for a moment but Dewgong was more bulkier than Nidorina and he had more forward momentum.

Nidorina could only hold the clash for a few seconds before being sent flying against a platform. Dewgong landed on the platform and was looking sickly and purple ooze was dripping from its tail. Nidorina stood up on wobbly legs and gave a satisfied smirk seeing that she had poisoned her opponent before falling to the ground knocked out.

Violet waited the regular ten seconds before raising her hand. "Nidorina is unable to battle the winner is Dewgong."

Ash recalled Nidorina and smiled at the pokéball "You did great girl, now take a long rest."

Daisy recalled Dewgong and smiled. "You have a very stubborn Nidorina, last time she beat my Wartortle resolutely and today even though she was defeated she didn't go down without injuring her opponent greatly to the point of poisoning him. She will be a force to be reckoned with once you evolve her."

Ash scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah she has a very... thorough personality but that's what makes her special."

Daisy grinned and held her next pokéball in her hand. "That's the spirit lets move on to the next battle."

Both trainers released their Pokémon, Ash had released Amber who shrieked as soon as she was released and flew above Ash. Daisy for her part released a Pokémon Ash had never seen before; it was a frog that much he was certain, with dark blue skin and a lighter underside. It had yellow eyes and what look like a white scarf made of some kind of bubble substance.

Daisy looked at Amber a hint of speculation in her eyes. "Not many trainers would choose a Skarmory as their first flying type, interesting."

Ash smiled. "I was just lucky."

Violet cleared her throat. "The second battle will be Frogadier versus Skarmory. Begin!"

Ash didn't want to waste time. "Amber, Air Cutter now."

Daisy nodded to her Pokémon "Gero counter with Water Pulse."

Amber shrieked and flapped her wings faster, sending blades of wind towards Frogadier while the frog Pokémon charged a sphere of water sending it flying towards the wind blades. The blades cut the sphere of water releasing the energy in a small explosion. But Amber still kept sending more wind blades hitting Frogadier making small cuts here and there.

Daisy frowned and tapped her fingers on her leg. "Gero jump and hit it with Scald."

Frogadier jumped between the platforms, gathering speed before jumping behind Amber and sending a blast of hot water hitting the armored bird Pokémon in the back making her fall for several feet before regaining her momentum; she shrieked in anger and her wings started glowing and she flew straight at Frogadier.

Daisy looked at the platforms and smiled. "Gero use your tongue to dodge."

Frogadier opened his mouth using his long tongue to grabbed the platform below them and pull himself out of the air dodging Amber's attack. For her Amber was furious at missing her attack and turned around at high speed, her body covered with ethereal flames hitting Frogadier with her Sky Attack in the back before the frog could land safely on the platform. The force from the blow plus the momentum from pulling himself with his tongue made Frogadier crash on the platform with enough force to break it in half.

Amber circled over the broken platform waiting for another attack but it didn't come. Frogadier floated to the surface completely knocked out. Ash looked at Amber and once again Bill was right, her greatest asset was her speed. But they really needed to work on her temper; she was a vindictive one for sure.

Violet waited the allotted time before raising her hand. "Frogadier is unable to battle. The winner is Skarmory."

Ash knew this was it as he recalled Amber back into her pokéball, one more win and he would own the Cascade Badge. Daisy smiled and released her final Pokémon at the same time Ash did. Ash grinned when he saw that Daisy had chosen her Vaporeon. Growlithe looked at the water Pokémon that had defeated him before and a low powerful growl rose in his throat. Vaporeon for his part looked at Growlithe with indifference.

Daisy smiled. "You haven't disappointed me in this battle; your strategies are sound and your Pokémon go far and beyond for you, that is the mark of a true trainer. Now show me if you have what it takes to win the Cascade badge from me and Aquos."

Violet grinned excitedly and raised her hand. "The final battle will be between Vaporeon and Growlithe for the Cascade Badge. Begin!"

Daisy smiled. "Aquos my dear show them what you got. Ice Pledge go."

Vaporeon growled and rings of water shot out from his body straight at Growlithe but before the rings could reach Growlithe Vaporeon froze them with his Ice Beam. Now the frozen rings were coming straight at Growlithe.

"Growlithe, dodge them and hit Vaporeon with your Flame Burst."

The fire pup growled jumping over the rings and sending several orbs of flames straight at the bubble jet Pokémon Vaporeon countered with an Ice Beam but there were too many bursts for him to counter with just an Ice Beam and soon the attacks reached Vaporeon hitting him on the side and face sending him crashing into the water.

Growlithe looked around the water but didn't see Vaporeon until the Pokémon leaped out of the water shrouded in a current of rapid moving water tackling Growlithe down on the floor and biting him on the side with ice covered fangs.

Ash saw Growlithe yelp in pain before an opaque white light shone in his paws as he kicked Vaporeon's underside sending the water Pokémon away. Ash was confused he didn't know what attack his friend had just done so he pulled out his Pokédex and looked up Growlithe's moves and the only one that fit was Reversal, a fighting type move that used the Pokémon's strength in an all out attack when it is injured.

Ash was surprised and delighted with the new move. Vaporeon looked surprised as it panted from been kicked in the stomach. It snarled diving into the pool and soon a huge wave rose made its way towards Growlithe with Vaporeon riding at the top growling his anger.

"Growlithe jump using Iron Tail and hit Vaporeon with your Fire Fang."

He knew that he promised Bill not to used this move but he really didn't know what else to do to help Growlithe escape from the Surf attack. Growlithe ran towards the wave using Quick Attack and jumped at the last second with his fangs covered in flames he shot himself straight at Vaporeon knocking him down from the wave and into the platform before biting its neck. The water Pokémon yelped in pain and tried to get Growlithe off him but the fire pup had him pinned to the floor with no way to move.

After Growlithe delivered another powerful Fire Fang, Vaporeon stopped moving as weariness and the wounds from the fight took the fight out of him. Violet noticed as well and counted to ten before raising her hand.

"Vaporeon can no longer battle, Growlithe wins. The winner of the battle for the Cascade Badge is the challenger Ash Ketchum."

Ash's heart was beating so fast and Growlithe barked happily when he was declared the winner that he ran towards Ash and jumped into his arms making his trainer fall on his butt. "Hahaha; thanks buddy you were great and you learned Reversal without even practicing it. We are getting stronger little by little. Why don't you take a rest, you deserved it."

Growlithe nodded, the battle had tired him out & if he never saw another Vaporeon again it would be too soon. Ash recalled his friend and stood up dusting himself to find Daisy with Violet by her side holding a case.

Daisy smiled as she opened the case holding the Cascade Badge and a TM. "You sure have surprised me in this battle Ash, I'm glad you came for a rematch. Here you've earned the Cascade badge and this TM is for the move Scald which is one of the best water attacks in my opinion as it sends a blast of scalding water towards the opponent that might burn them."

Violet smiled as Ash put the TM and badge in his bag. "That was some fine battling Ash, Lily will be angry that she missed it but she is preparing everything for the trip as she and Daisy will be going together."

Ash smiled at the gym leader. "So you will be taking care of the gym?"

Violet nodded and Daisy chuckled before answering. "Someone has to stay since Misty still hasn't gotten her permit and wont be able to for another two years. Becoming a gym leaders is miles of paperwork and tests administered by the League before they deem you worthy. Well Ash I wish you the best of luck and if you ever have any doubts regarding water Pokémon feel free to call me when you capture your first one. Here's my number and the gym's as well."

Ash took Daisy's card and put it away. "Thank you, I'll be seeing you at the Indigo Conference."

The gym leaders nodded and Ash left to meet Joe at the reception desk. Joe clapped him on the shoulder and smiled.

"Congrats Ash, that was a great battle."

Ash smiled as they walked outside. "Yeah but a tough one. Let's heal up my Pokémon at the Center before heading out to Saffron City."

Joe nodded and both trainers went to the Pokemon Center to heal Ash's Pokémon and grab a bite to eat before setting out to continue their journey.

* * *

 **Lysandre Cafe, 12:05 am**

 **Lumiose City, Kalos Region**

One of the greatest tourist attractions in Lumiose City was the Lysandre Cafe famous for their Pokémon shaped pastries and inside battle arena where trainers can either battle or watch while waiting for their table. However now this famous attraction was been consumed by a blazing inferno as a result of the horrible battle that took place inside.

Inside the Cafe sitting in a pool of his own blood a man covered in black soot with orange hair resembling a Pyroar's mane laid his body against the wall and coughed a mouthful of blood as he looked at the burning building around him and then his eyes looked at the floor where his Pokémon laid dead.

To his right was his Mienshao torn in half in a pool of her own blood by a vicious Psychic attack. To his left was his Honchcrow broken and bloodied missing its wings, next to it was his Gyarados burned by electricity with its eyes glazed over.

Across from him was his once mighty Pyroar, bloodied and beaten; he had been the first to attack their enemy and the last one to fall. The man looked up to the one who had killed all of his Pokémon, a man he knew very well. Wearing a white and red poncho with a necklace made of pokéballs the imposing man took a chair that wasn't burning and sat down in front of him.

The bloodied man glared at the sitting one. "How did you get here? The borders are being watched since you activated your army. Why attack us? Answer me Alder! I deserve that much..."

The sitting man, Alder champion of the Unova Region's Pokemon League smiled. "You should know better Lysandre that I have my ways of getting in and out of places. Besides your little movie star champion doesn't have as strong a grip on her people as she might think. As to why did I attack you? Simple: I needed your men and you were in the way."

Lysandre coughed another mouthful of blood. "They will never follow you."

Alder shrugged his massive shoulders and grinned. "Oh but they already have, how did you think I got past your defenses so easily."

Behind Alder a rather chubby man wearing a red suit with a hairstyle resembling an open flame grinned behind his red tinted sunglasses. As soon as Lysandre saw him he was shocked.

"Xerosic what is the meaning of this? Traitor!" Lysandre screamed in anger as he coughed more blood.

Xerosic smiled even wider. "Oh no my dear Lysandre, the traitor is you. Wanting to use the ultimate weapon to wipe out all Pokémon. You deluded fool, why kill man's greatest weapon? I was only gaining your trust until it was the right moment to strike you down, but my new boss has an even better plan for the world and we wont even need the ultimate weapon."

Xerosic laughed and Alder raised his hand silencing him then he turned towards Lysandre. "You have done well Xerosic now go rally the team and begin your missions."

Xerosic bowed before leaving Alder and Lysandre alone. Alder looked at the departing man and smiled. "Useful little cretin, but at the end of the day once he finishes his mission he will be joining you soon enough Lysandre."

Lysandre spat a mouthful of blood and glared at Alder. "Why do all this? I just wanted to make the world beautiful again but you, you want to set this world in flames."

Alder laughed and made a motion with his hand. "The only thing that will be set in flames will be you."

Lysandre coughed as a large shadow passed through his body materializing in front of him into a large dark Pokémon with yellow pupil-less eyes in its round striped head. There was a ring of small, black spikes on top of its head with a tall, purple flame in the middle. From a black spike below its head, black arms curl upward. These arms were tipped with purple fire. Lysandre's eyes widened before screaming in pain.

Alder watched the screaming man for a minute before he died and recalled his Pokémon as Lysandre's body was being consumed by the fire around them. A clapping noise came from behind Alder, he turned around and saw a man wearing red plated armor and helmet which gave him the illusion of being one with the flames consuming the Cafe.

"That was ruthless even for you. Some people might think I did this." The armored man grinned.

Alder arched an eyebrow. "What are you doing here, weren't you heading to assault the Libra?"

The red armored man shrugged. "I thought you might need help cleaning up in here before setting out to the Libra. I guess you didn't from the results I'm seeing."

Before Alder could answer a low growl was heard from the flames and a small leonine Pokémon with dark brown eyes attacked Alder with flame covered fangs, his body covered in dark fur except a tuft of reddish fur between its ears on the top of his head and pale brown fur on its paws and tip of the tail.

Faster than the Pokémon could react Alder caught it by the scruff of its neck and squeezed hard. The little Pokémon tried to bite and scratch at Alder but he couldn't reach. Alder noticed the red sheen in the Pokémon's eyes taking over the brown.

The red armored man looked at the Pokémon then at the dead Pyroar. "That Litleo must be a cub of that dead Pyroar, feisty little thing. He must want revenge for his dead sire, you're going to kill it?"

Alder looked at the Litleo and then pulled out a strange pokéball from his belt, it was completely black with gray spiral groves along the surface. Litleo still tried to attack the man that kill his sire but there was no use. Alder then tapped the Dark Ball against Litleo capturing it.

The red armored man grinned. "I see you're finally testing out our new toy, it was worth it killing that masked idiot for the technology."

Alder threw the Dark Ball to the red armored man. "They told me they were having trouble combining both technologies. This is the latest prototype, take it with you to assault the Libra and report back to me with the results. Now lets get out of here, stinks of burnt meat."

Both men walked out of the burning building as if nothing had happened and were teleported to different locations out of the region, a few minutes later the fire department arrived and put out the fire. A few more minutes they found the corpses of Lysandre and his Pokémon, the next morning the region of Kalos mourned the loss of one of its greatest scientists.

* * *

 **Hello guys Harlequin K here, with another chapter of Titans like I promised before this one was coming pretty fast. It would have been out sooner however I kind of sort of got carried away and it turned into my longest chapter ever 28k. Wow that sure was fun to write. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as mus as I enjoyed writing. Of course this wouldn't have been possible without my beta and editor the marvelous Kalypso Fox big shout out to her for polishing the chapter for your enjoyment.**

 **Now two badges down, six to go and as you can see from Joe and Ash's talk of the future we know a rough sketch of which gyms they are going to tackle next...Ash won't say but he is terrified of Sabrina lol. We got some background information on Delia and Red which I enjoyed coming up with.**

 **And guys this month culminates one year of Titans been up and running and can't take you enough for the support this story has gotten. I'm so happy you are all going with me on this trip and hope to no disappoint you guys. So leave a review with your thoughts on this chapter and tell me what you think. I always take into consideration your thoughts because it makes me a better writer. The more reviews the better grasp I have of what you guys liked and what not. Now to answer some of those lol.**

 **Amourshiper35 -** **I liked seeing ash train his Pokémon and I hope he can beat daisy in a rematch**

HK- I'm glad you like the chapter and hope the battle was to your liking, thank you so much.

 **frankieu - nice chapter thx for writing, nice bit of info with the stone's and ash grabbing a few for him self**

Hk- Thank you for reading, I had the lore for the stones way before the first chapter was completed, funny how that works huh? And yes those stones are worth $$$ and he might need it in the future giving his luck so far.

 **Silviaxl17 - Hey! You're back! Awsome! I enjoy this chapter, the way how ash got the best and the worst of the lucky it's hilarious, I'm really enjoy this and your ideas, all the evolution stones that you are exposing it's very well thought, reminds me a lot of Challenger and Traveler.**

 **P.D. Kiba's name has nothing to do with Naruto, was just because it's the Japanese word for Fang, and those are the speciality of my poochyena, he know the 4 fangs moves, and bite, I found the name proper.**

HK- Yes, sorry for been away for awhile. Yeah Ash seems to have stepped on an Alolan Meowth's tail...or several of them. I hoped that Titans can compare to the greats like Traveller and Challenger and I'll keep working hard to make it happen.

 **thor94-** **pretty good chapter.**

 **ash is really reckless to steal moon stones with a bunch of clefables and clefairies.**  
 **And interesting gym battles, sure the waterflower sisters are not jokes compared to the anime, almost exagerated.**  
 **if newbies trainers must already face evolved pokemon like cloyster, ludicolo, vaporeon, seadra or milotic in early gyms, i can't imagine what pokemon they will face for their last badges.**

 **Jovi look interesting and strong trainer.**

 **About ash, it is kinda interesting how he use the gym battle as training and lessons for his pokemons. but would have liked to see him win like his rivals.**  
 **Hope it will be the last time ash need a rematch for a gym battle, and win the next ones (like vermillon city) at first try**

Hk- Thank you so much for reading and I'm glad you liked Jovi and the Waterflower sisters. Yeah the gym leaders are allowed to go crazy which means Surge is in heaven right now lol. I can't promise Ash won't loose anymore but he is getting experienced with every battle so who knows.

 **NinjaFang1331 - Awesome job with the chapter**

Hk- Thank you so much, glad you enjoyed it.

 **bladetri - like XD**

HK- Sweet, glad you like it.

 **thus dud- Pretty good chapter and nice to hear that there will be a update fairly soon. Overall the chapter was good but i feel like mt moon was a little rushed. The battle scenes you wrote were pretty well done so that was nice. Also nice to see that you arent rushing through gyms so bonus points for pacing.**

 **Side note: liked how you wrote veto, thanks.**

HK- Awesome, glad you enjoy the chapter and thanks for your thoughts. I think people feel that way because most poke fics introduce a big battle with TR at MT. Moon but TR in Titans has their hands full with...well I wont spoil it for you guys but you will see them soon enough. I don't want to rush the journey Ash needs time to develop a powerful team since he started so late, so every battle he has to learned everything he can if he wants to make it far in the conference. Thank you for lending me Veto and his trainer I tried to do him justice, glad you approve.

 **rockingchampif- Loved the chapter here...the description,setting,training,characterisation everything is great ...reminds of the greater fanfic like traveler and challenger...it surely of that genre off writing and story telling...i kind of felt like mt moon was a little rushed ...i generally skip the battle part on most stories but yours is an exception...great use of the gym for training and lessons ...i hope rhyhorn after this listens to ash and be his pokemon...would love to see who would be his next pokemon ...thnx for loving my review ...**

HK- Thank you so much for liking and reviewing the story it means a lot. I hope Titans can be remembered like Traveller and Challenger and I'm working hard towards that. I'm glad that you enjoyed the battle scenes, I like to take my time with them and give them as much of a realistic feel as possible. Well I hope you enjoyed his new capture in today's chapter. And well Ronar has been tamed...for now. Always loved to hear from you guys.

 **Kalypso Fox- Thanks for the shoutout lol. I meant to comment on the lore of evolution stones; you're extremely talented, and creative with your writing and I'm so thankful to be a part of sharing your writing with world. Also, congrats on starting your own book, I hope all goes well with those endeavors. Can't wait for the next chapter. :)**

HK- You deserved it for the hard work you did with the chapter. Thank you so much for your help. Your the best love to work with you.

 **Chermayne - Interesting!**

HK- Thank you so much, glad you enjoyed it.

 **the dark euphie - He's got a pretty good team thus far, if he can convince that Rhyhorn to calm the fuck down of course. Can I say I would like to see him have a fairy type and fully believe the Clefaible line would have been a good addition to his team; but then I have an undying love for that pokemon thanks to my own gaming experiences so yeah...**

HK - Lol I think Ronar is calmed enough for now, but who knows his temper might flared up. I want his team to be different and as diverse as possible and I know several writers that use the Clefable line. But I already have his fairy type picked up lol I wont say who since that would be spoiling. But thank you so much for your thoughts and glad you liked it.

 **Flash almighty- well I have no idea how I have not found this little gem yet but the read was amazing very well done. I also like the fact that you have given ash some Pokémon that are different but also very cool :) Rhyperior is my favourite Pokémon so seeing the training process behind will be very exciting to watch. I would like to see what you do with the team. I reckon Pokémon like altaria, abomasnow or even bronzor would be great additions and they are not even used like ever so that would be even cooler :) can't wait for the next chapter keep up the good work**

HK- I'm really glad you found yourself in my little corner of the website and glad you enjoyed the story and hope you continue to do so. Rhyperior is one of my favorite pokemon, the whole line is actually. I wont spoil the team but, I'm pulling pokemon from every obscure corner of the pokedex.

 **Unholy Sight- I'm enjoying the story so far and I can definitely see the influence of both "Traveler" and "Challenger", however if you haven't read it yet I would also recommend "Into the Wild".**

HK- Thank you so much for reading and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Actually I have read it, Swinub is a pokemon I like a lot the whole line and actually was a contender for Ash's ice type but another won that battle. But still great story, I enjoyed it a lot.

 **Star1X- I like this fic a lot, not a massive Niroran fan but the plot is great. Been thinking about starting my own PKM fic for a while with it being Charmander/dragon centric. Cant wait for Ash to meet Sabrina ahaha. Interesting chapter with Ash using it for training. Big man is Scott?**

HK- Thank you so much, I'm glad you're liking the story so far. That's awesome the more Poke Fics the better, Go for it full steam ahead. Their meeting is going to be interesting to say the least, Ash has already bought a few pair of pants just in case. Yes the Big man is Scott, thought the shirt gave him away. He will be...interesting to the plot, I'll leave it at that. (I grouped all your reviews to make it easier to answer, hope that's okay)

 **Well I guess that's it for today, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter with all of its twist and turns as the central plots takes one step forward and war is looming over the horizon as Alder makes his move, and who might that red man be? Hmm I know and it will be a blast to continue writing him. He is one of my favorite Titans antagonist and to finally introduce him has me excited. Well guys until next time, remember leave a review with your thoughts and hope you continue to enjoy the world of Titans.**

 **Harlequin K.**


End file.
